Life, Love & Madame Esme
by MinaRivera
Summary: Isabella is a successful writer, whose life is thrown into disarray when her husband leaves her for another woman. To escape her routine life, she accepts an assignment to interview a Parisian Madame. Isabella believes this Madame is running a brothel and vows to expose her for what she is, but Isabella will soon discover that Madame Esme has different plans for her. E/B.
1. Friendly Surprise

**TITLE: **Life, Love & Madame Esme

**PAIRING: **Bella/Edward

**BETA:** Mauigirl60

**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**CATEGORY:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**SUMMARY:** January 2013 Drabble War Entry - Isabella is a successful writer, living her happy life in Seattle. She thought she had it all, until her life was thrown into disarray when her husband leaves her for another woman. To escape her routine life, she accepts an assignment to interview a Parisian Madame. Isabella believes this Madame is running a brothel and vows to expose her for what she is, but Isabella will soon discover that there are more facets to love and romance, especially when Madame Esme selects her as her next project.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_I'm re-posting this story because I have received many PMs asking me to do it. I have no intentions to claim the plot or the characters as my own. I didn't came up with anything, I'm just putting two things that I love _****_together _**and I'm doing it for entertainment purposes only. The character of Madame Esme is completely taken from the movie, I haven't changed a thing about her, I could never do that since the story is about this woman's unique look on life, love and sex. I have changed a few things plot wise and added a few characters of my own, but the rest it's in the movie. Dialogues, scenes, setting, it's all from the movie. All I ask is to please respect this story for what it is. A tribute to a movie that touched me dearly and that I wanted to share with you all through the characters that I have cherished for the past six years of my life. 

**_There will be mention of gay couples, sex, and unconventional families, if these things are against your beliefs, please just click on the red x on the top right corner of your screen and leave in silence. _**

**_Thank you to all of you that showed support for this story, I don't expect any reviews, I have all the old ones saved in my inbox and I cherish them immensely._**

**_Okay, now that's out of the way... Enjoy!_**

* * *

**PREFACE**

* * *

We laughed.

We fought.

We made out.

We traveled.

We got lost.

We found our way back.

We picked paint colors and furniture.

We debated life insurances policies and encouraged each other in our careers.

We did everything married couples do, and then some.

For years, we lived as husband and wife, sharing all facets of our lives; from the most boring activity to the most erotic fantasy.

It was more than a marriage; it was two people who loved each other, growing old together.

Until one day, a door opened, and then everything changed…

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Friendly Surprise**

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped back in shock at all my friends and family standing in my living room.

"Did you know about this?" whispered Peter in my ear.

I shook my head, my eyes wide and my heart still racing. "Did you?"

"Woman, we've been married for ten years. I _know_ how much you hate surprises."

"Well, hell… so much for _sleeping in_, huh?" I cheekily whispered into his ear.

Peter groaned, his hands tightening his hold on my hips.

"Stop molesting my friend and let's get this party started!"

"Rose!" I admonished my best friend.

The bitch only smiled and shrugged.

I shook my head and pulled her in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose exclaimed and then pulled back to hug my husband. "By the way, you should clean up the lipstick you have around your mouth and on your neck, Peter," she whispered to him.

Peter glared at my best friend, and then leaned down to give me a heart-stopping kiss.

"I'll be back in a minute." He winked and then walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

I made my rounds, greeting everyone. Most were friends I had met through Peter and his co-workers, but my family was present and so was my editor.

"Hey there, Bells. Happy Birthday," he greeted me, followed by his usual bear hug.

"Hey, Emmett. How was New York?"

Emmett McCarty was the editor-in-chief of Runway Magazine. He was the youngest editor and also the first man to take on the reins of the magazine. I met him when I was in college and won a national writing contest, he had been one of the judges. Emmett had done an amazing job at updating the magazine's content, so when I graduated and started working as a freelance writer, Emmett contacted me. Since then, he'd always had a good article for me to write.

"I came back with very interesting information."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah… but I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight is all about having fun."

"Stop hogging the birthday girl," Rosalie butted in. "And no work talk, this is a night for fun!"

"She's all yours now," he laughed, leaving us to get a refill of his drink.

* * *

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visual there.  
The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll be uploading more chapters soon.**

**~Mina**


	2. Something Nude

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Something Nude **

* * *

Rose dragged me out to the balcony. She grabbed two glasses of champagne on her way, and once outside, she handed me one.

"I need to show you something." She rummaged through her purse and took out a stack of photos. She handed them to me and my eyes immediately went wide.

"Holy hell, Rosalie… These are amazing. I can't believe you finally did it!"

Rosalie Hale and I had been friends since high school. She was blonde, tall, gorgeous… in other words, every man's wet dream. She was daring and unapologetic. Some considered her a cold bitch, but Rosalie was the fiercest and most loyal friend you could ever have. She constantly pushed me to do things I normally wouldn't do.

Thanks to Rosalie, I had been skiing, bungee jumping, paragliding, rock climbing, scuba diving, and more. I enjoyed every minute of each activity and now, I even looked forward to what my friend would come up with next.

A few weeks ago, she came to me with an idea.

Rosalie had been in a terrible relationship about a year ago. The guy had been an abusive prick and had hurt my friend badly. She'd started seeing a therapist after my insistence that she was traveling a dangerous road into depression. Thankfully, she followed my advice and I had my vivacious friend back. Her therapist had recommended her to do something that would make her see herself in a different light, and Rosalie had taken the advice wholeheartedly.

She only said two words to me that day: Nude photos.

"I was a basket case at first, but the photographer, Leah was her name, was a doll. She made me feel so safe, and when she sent me these, I was speechless."

And I could see why.

The photos were erotic and sensual, but not tacky. She wasn't fully nude in them, her breasts and crotch area were always covered by some prop, but it was Rosalie's attitude and look on her face that made the photos stand out.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose." I hugged my best friend.

"Now, it's your turn!"

"Say what?"

Rose threw her head back, laughing loudly. "You should see your face!"

"Rosalie!"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. You should definitely do it. Think of it as a birthday gift for Peter!"

I shook my head, that wasn't me at all. I had always been reserved and shy, only coming out of my shell whenever I got that push from Rose, but posing nude? Nope, that was definitely not gonna happen.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	3. Red Handed

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Red Handed**

* * *

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rose, but even if you paid me, I would _never_ do this," I said, returning the photos to the envelope and handing them back to her.

Luckily, my mom came out looking for me before Rose was able to unleash her convincing powers on me. With a shit-eating grin directed at Rose, I let my mom drag me back to the party.

Thirty minutes later, I still hadn't seen Peter making rounds, so I set out to look for him.

I checked our bedroom, but found it empty. Frowning, I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, thinking perhaps he was looking for something to eat. My husband was a big guy, with his 6'4'' height and all the muscles he was packing; my man was always hungry. I was about to walk around the corner and head for the kitchen when I heard a loud moan coming from one of the guest bedrooms.

I wasn't going to check, I knew people hooked up at parties all the time - I was just glad they didn't use my bedroom, but then I heard it.

_"Fuck, Peter… that's it, right there! Yes!"_

I should have known something bad was gonna happen, because everything was going too well in my life. I wasn't a pessimist, but it was like the law of nature in Bella Swan's life for something bad to happen when everything was going great, sort of like a cruel reminder that I was fate's bitch or whatever.

Well, today the gods that be fucked me good, or should I say, fucked a redhead good from behind by no other than my husband of ten years.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I swear I tried to close my eyes, but it was like a train wreck. I just couldn't stop watching as Peter quickly covered his junk with one of the pillows (that pillowcase was gonna be burned after I kicked his ass out of the house), at the same time the redhead scrambled out of the sheets, picked up her clothes, and made a run for the adjoining bathroom.

"Oh, the fuck you won't!"

I grabbed her by the arm (though I really wanted to grab her by the hair), pulled her out of the room, down the hallway, through the living room packed full of guests, and out the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you home-wrecking whore!" I screamed in her face and then slammed the door shut.

I turned and looked around at the crowd. Peter stood by the living room entrance, his shirt half-buttoned and pants unzipped. The disgust I was feeling overrode my hurt of discovering that the man I had shared ten years of my life with had cheated on me, right under my nose.

I took a deep breath and stood tall, chin up.

"This is when all of you start getting ready to leave. This party is OVER!"

And, it seemed that my marriage was also.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	4. Simple Boring

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Simple Boring**

* * *

I packed the last box and then taped it shut. Once I had labeled it correctly, I picked it up, setting it right next to the other eight.

Only eight boxes from our ten-year marriage. I felt like I had been through all the stages of grieving, for that was what I was doing. I was grieving for the death of my marriage to the man I thought had loved me more than life itself. I had loved the bastard, I still did. You didn't simply flip a switch and stop loving the man you had shared so much of your life with.

_Trust me, I wished it were that simple._

It had been two nights since I'd caught Peter cheating on me. I had kicked him out of the house that same night. I couldn't stand the sight of him and, to his credit, he didn't put up a fight, leaving with a duffel bag filled with his clothes.

Yesterday, I called him. By then, I was over the anger and was hurting, badly, but I needed answers and I wanted to hear them from him.

He came over in the afternoon and we sat down to talk. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I took the plunge and went straight to the point.

"Tell me why, Peter? Why now? I thought we were happy…"

Peter sighed and rubbed his hands over his thighs. He stood up and sat down on the coffee table, right in front of the sofa where I was curled up, trying to hold back my tears.

"Things have been… well, you know. We smiled, we talked, we passed and then we went to our own corners. We haven't made love in over two months. You were always busy going somewhere with Rose or writing an article, going to LA, New York, and Chicago."

"Don't make my job an excuse, Peter. I could do the same thing. Ever since you became partner at the law firm-"

"I know! I wasn't trying to make excuses. I guess I just, I don't know… stopped missing you when you were away."

"Oh…" I gasped. I felt like the earth crumbled beneath my feet, leaving me nowhere to stand.

"Bella, you can't deny we've been more like two strangers sharing a house, than husband and wife. I admit I did it all wrong, I should've said something, but… you—no, _we_ were never here to really talk."

"But you had to cheat on me on my birthday?"

"It was a moment of weakness. I was an asshole, plain and simple. I regret it now, more than ever. You deserve so much better, I am so sorry for the humiliation I made you go through."

"What changed, Peter? Was it me?"

"Nothing…everything? Bella, you are the same woman I married."

I scoffed. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"When I'd first met you, I was looking for calm, stability, and you were it. Now, though… I don't need the same things anymore. I want more, something different."

I shook my head. "You are not making any sense, Peter. Aren't you too young for a mid-life crisis? We are only thirty, for Christ's sake!"

"No, Bella… that's not it."

"Then what is it, Peter? Spell it out for me."

Peter cracked his knuckles, something that had always made me cringe, but now that didn't even faze me.

"I'm not sure if we should stay married, Bella. Life with you is just too…"

"Too what?" I spat thought clenched teeth.

"Too simple."

"You mean boring."

He groaned and stood up. "Is that what you wanna hear? 'Cause yeah, life got too boring. There!"

"Finally, you manned up and told me the truth!" I stood up and walked to the front door, wrenching it open. "Now, you can leave this boring life behind, Peter. You better expect to hear from my lawyer."

With that, Peter picked up the bags I had packed for him and left.

That was the last night that I cried myself to sleep over Peter Campbell.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	5. Curious Assignment

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Curious Assignment**

* * *

_~Six months later~_

"Knock, knock!"

"Bella!" Emmett greeted me from his perch behind his desk.

He stood up, came over to me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"So good to see you!"

"You too, Emmett!"

He pulled back and gave me a quick once-over with his eyes.

"You've lost weight."

"I've been doing yoga."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, Rosie mentioned something about that last night."

I smiled, feeling happy for my friends. After years of dancing around each other, Emmett finally asked Rose out on a date. They had been going out for the last four months, and I could tell both of my friends were head-over-heels for each other.

"So, you got me here. What can I do for you?"

After Peter and I finalized our divorce, I started writing. The book had come pouring out of me and in less than a month, I had a novel in my hands. I had showed a few drafts to Emmett, who had sent it to an editor friend of his after reading them. Victoria Hunter called me a few weeks later, and I signed a book deal a week after that. The book did amazingly well and was now on the best seller list. I was very proud of myself, but now I was looking for some inspiration for my new book.

I had just come back from my book tour across the country, when Emmett called and asked me to come to his office. He said he had a little something that might interest me, and since I had always been a curious person, I went to see him.

"Cutting right down to the chase, huh?" Emmett teased, pulling out a chair for me.

I shrugged and sat down.

"Well, remember six months ago, when I mentioned I had interesting news from New York?"

I pursed my lips, remembering he'd said something about it at that awful surprise party.

"Yeah, I remember."

Emmett smiled and pulled out a folder from one of his desk drawers. "I had sent another of my writers for this story, but I made the mistake of sending a man."

"Why was it a mistake?"

"Well, the bastard got too involved and now he can't write the article."

"How did he get too involved?"

Emmett smirked and handed the folder over.

"The woman in the center, with the champagne glass?"

I looked down at the photo. A beautiful poised woman in her late forties was standing, chatting with a young couple. She looked so comfortable and elegant, yet serious and professional. There was something else about her that I couldn't identify, but somehow, I could relate to by the look in her eyes.

I looked back to my friend. "What about her?"

"That's Madame Esme."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	6. Modern Matchmaker

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Modern Matchmaker**

* * *

"Madame Esme has agreed to an article, with the possibility of a book - not about herself, but about what she does."

I set the folder on top of his desk and sat back in my chair.

"Madame Esme... as in a real _Madame_?"

"Sort of, she's hard to define."

I raised an eyebrow. "Try."

Emmett smirked and leaned over his desk. "You see, Madame Esme hand-picks girls from different places and backgrounds as long as they have potential. She selects their clothes, lingerie, hairstyle, makeup… She hires tutors to teach them about culture, art, politics, languages, you name it! Once a girl is ready, she organizes a sort of 'coming out' party for her. Madame Esme looks through her little black book and matches the girl with aristocrats, politicians, or millionaires from all over the world."

I huffed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"She's a legend in Europe, a modern day matchmaker."

"She's a pimp," I deadpanned, with a laugh.

Emmett frowned. "That's a little over-simplifying it, even for you."

"If she makes money off of it, then she's a pimp."

Emmett sighed and sat back in his chair. "She makes money for introductions. Her girls are not hookers. It's more like a high-class dating service. Most of the girls end up marrying these men and raising families."

I shook my head. "Emmett… do you honestly believe that?"

He lifted a finger and then pushed the intercom button. "Mrs. Cope, would you please have Demetri come to my office right away?"

_"Of course, Mr. McCarty."_

A minute later, someone knocked on the door.

Emmett stood up as a handsome man in his late twenties, with brilliant sea-blue eyes, came into the room.

"Demetri Yanoz, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Demetri, the one who was originally writing the article about Madame Esme."

I stood up and shook the man's hand. "Emmett said you weren't able to write the article anymore."

Demetri smiled and shook my hand. "Yes, unfortunately, I am no longer able."

"And why is that?" I asked with curiosity.

Demetri looked at Emmett, the latter only smirked and shrugged.

"Well, I'm getting married!" He exclaimed joyously. "Her name is Heidi, she's from Denmark, but as soon as we marry, I'm gonna bring here to Seattle with me."

"Well, congratulations! How did the two of you meet?"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Emmett was trying to contain his laughter behind Demetri's back.

"Madame Esme introduced us. That's why I can't write the article anymore."

My jaw hit the floor, but was fast to close it. "I see…"

Demetri took my hand back in both of his. "You are a fantastic writer, Ms. Swan. I've read your book. You will do justice to Madame Esme, I hope?"

This man talked about this woman as if she were his mother. I could clearly see the respect he had for her by the way he asked me that question.

I could only smile and nod, afraid of saying something I shouldn't.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, and then kissed the back of my hand.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	7. Faux Pas

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Faux Pas**

* * *

Demetri had gone to Paris to do the feature article. He said he'd just ended a very troubled relationship and wasn't looking to be in another one so soon.

Madame Esme had welcomed him with open arms, but somehow, he lost control over the interview once they'd sat down to talk. He said he'd felt as if he were the one being interviewed instead.

Confused and tired, he'd gone back to the hotel that night, vowing to make up for his faux pas the next day. In the morning, he returned to Madame Esme's estate, only to find Heidi opening the door for him.

The rest, as they said, was history.

Once Demetri left the office, I sat back down in front of Emmett's desk. He looked at me with a shit-eating grin on his face, as I absorbed what I'd just learned.

"Okay… so what's the punch line?"

Emmett smiled in victory. "I want you to fly to Paris and do a feature article on Madame Esme. She already has a photographer that is willing to work with you. You will meet him there and, also, Madame Esme would like you to stay at her estate while you write the article."

I sighed and stood up. "Emmett, I do investigating pieces, sociological topics. I don't think this is for me!"

Emmett stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "That's why you are perfect for this! I want an investigating piece. I want you to find out who Madame Esme really is."

I pulled back and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know, Emmett. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"A few weeks in Paris would be nice…" He winked and smiled.

"I appreciate the offer-"

"C'mon, Bella! You should be jumping at this and saying: 'Yes, Emmett!' or 'Thank you, Emmett. Paris sounds wonderful!'"

I shrugged. "I just don't think it's a good time for me to leave the country."

"Why not? Because of Peter?"

I groaned. "No, our divorce was finalized just last week, he is nothing to me now. I just…don't know."

Emmett nodded. "Think about it, please."

"I don't think-"

"Just think about it, please. For me?"

I had no idea why Emmett wanted this piece, but from what I'd heard, this Madame Esme had never really given an interview before, and not for the lack of trying from several magazines.

"What did you promise her to let you do this article?"

Emmett sat down on the edge of his desk. "That the article would be honest and opinion-free, that's all."

"And she believed you? Just like that?"

Emmett rubbed the back of his head. "She is a very good judge of character."

I narrowed my eyes. "You've met her…"

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"When?"

"Four months ago, give or take a few days…"

Then it all clicked in my head. "Oh my God… she was the one who convinced you to ask Rosalie out!"

Emmett groaned. "Yeah, she did, but that's beside the point. The thing is that I would really like for you to write this piece, it would be huge for the magazine and I would have repaid my debt to Madame Esme."

I pursed my lips. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"And that's all I ask."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	8. Sweet Talk

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Sweet Talk**

* * *

"This is the life…,"Rose sighed next to me.

I giggled and agreed wholeheartedly.

Rose had called me in the morning, saying she'd had a terrible week at work and needed some girl time to relax.

Rosalie was a NICU nurse and it seemed that half the nurses had contracted the flu, leaving Rosalie and the few healthy ones to pull double shifts all week. After spending days barely functioning and drinking coffee like it was her sole life force, the head nurse had given Rose the day off today. The first thing she did was booking us a day in her favorite spa for the full works.

Right now, we were both experiencing the amazing feeling of having a foot rub and our nails done.

"Emmett told me about Madame Esme, you know?"

I sat up in my chair to have a better look at her. "Have you met her?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, but from the way Emmett speaks about her, you would think he was talking about his mother or something."

"Oh my God! That was the same thing I got from Demetri when he talked about her."

"She seemed like a nice person, but I gotta say it sounds a little fishy to me."

I nodded. "I know, me too. There has to be a catch, she can't be just preparing these girls out of the goodness of her heart and only getting paid for _introductions._"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "I didn't mean that her business sounded fishy, I meant what Emmett told me about how she convinced him to ask me out."

"Oh, he didn't tell me that."

Rosalie sat back in her plush chair and closed her eyes. "He said he met her in New York, she was there for the wedding of one of her girls, and Emmett had met her in the hotel lobby. He knew who she was, since he had heard of her the last time he was in New York. He approached her and asked to speak to her for a few minutes."

"What did she say to him?"

"He said that she was charmed by his manners and asked him flat out why he was still single."

I frowned. "How did she know Emmett was single?"

Rosalie smirked. "She said that a man as charming as he was would be smiling all the time if he had someone in his life who he loved more than himself."

"Wow…"

She raised her eyebrows. "I know."

"Then what?"

"Emmett didn't tell me, but from what I gathered, she gave him the push to finally stop dancing around and ask me out. A few days later, he called me and said that he wanted to take me out on a date."

"And you said yes."

"Actually, I said no."

"What? Why?"

Rosalie laughed. "I have no idea, I guess I wanted to fuck with him, but then he said something that not only crumbled my last wall against opening up to him, but literally bulldozed the shit out of it."

I leaned over the armrest of my chair to look at Rosalie. "What did he say to you?"

Rosalie's smile was tender and almost innocent. She turned to look at me, and with a soft voice she said, "He said he wanted to take me out on a date because he wanted me to be the one he loved more than life itself."

Both beauticians who were painting our toes literally swooned on the spot.

"Aw, Rose… what did you say to him after that?"

"Well, what else could I have said but yes, of course?"

"I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad too, which is why I think this could be great for you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're talking about writing the article about Madame Esme, I promised Emmett that I would think about it."

"I really hope you do."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	9. Awful Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Awful Discovery**

* * *

I was in Bergdorf's, getting a new pair of boots, when I saw him.

Peter stood tall and proud, looking around the store as if he were looking for something.

I was about to raise my hand and wave when the redhead from my birthday party walked up to him and hugged him.

I stood frozen in place, watching as they chatted for a couple of minutes, before he kissed her and walked away.

I had no idea what came over to me, but I followed them.

I watched him take her shopping and she picked out a silver cocktail dress that wasn't right for her coloring. She had red hair and blue eyes; her body was on the skinny side with little curves, but with a nice-sized rack. They were certainly bigger than my modest B cup. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where or when I had met her.

"What are we looking at?"

I jumped, startled by Rosalie's voice.

"Jesus Christ, Rosalie… you scared me!"

Rose snorted, but then frowned when she spotted Peter. "What is Peter doing shopping with his partner?"

I had forgotten Rose had been in the kitchen when I had kicked the redhead out of the house.

"His partner?"

"Yeah, you remember her, that snotty woman Charlie, Charlize…"

I gasped. "Charlotte Spencer!"

"Yeah, that's her."

I touched my forehead and looked down, feeling sick.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"He didn't leave me because he was bored, he left me for Charlotte."

"What? Bella, you're not making any sense…"

I turned around and walked out of the store, Rose one step behind. I hailed a cab, and together we went back to my apartment. I was feeling sick and honestly, plain stupid, for not seeing what had been right in front of my eyes all of this time.

All the late nights at the office, the work lunches, and the thing that pissed me off more: the comparisons Peter had always made. He would always compare my clothing, my hair, my posture, _everything_ with her, and I was always found to be lacking.

That piece of shit!

Thank God - and my lawyer - that I didn't give him a cent of what was mine; I had even kept the house, which I'd sold to buy a condo in the city.

By the time we made it back to my place, Rosalie was promising to become the new Lorena Bobbitt, and even our cab driver said if he saw my husband under the rain hailing a cab, he would make sure he ran over a pothole and soaked him with dirty water.

That night, Rosalie and I got plastered. After drunk-dialing the bastard and calling him out on his pussy move, we both crashed on my bed.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	10. Before Peter

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Before Peter**

* * *

The next morning, Emmett came over, bearing the greasiest breakfast for us. We ate on my living room floor, Rose and I nursing our hangovers over a shit-ton of coffee and syrup-soaked pancakes.

"So, can I go kick his ass now?"

"No, Emmett, for the hundredth time, you can't. He is a lawyer and could sue you faster than you can spell food," I said, taking a large gulp of my coffee.

Emmett pouted.

"You know," started Rosalie, "you should definitely go to Paris now and interview Madame Esme."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"She's right, Bella. You should go."

I sighed. "I'm not sure, guys…"

Rosalie set her cup of coffee down and grabbed my hand. "Look, hon. I'm gonna be honest with you and I hope you understand that I'm saying this because I effing love you like a sister." She waited for me to nod to continue. "Your life, so far, has been one big, boring routine."

"Ugh, again with the 'B' word!" I yelled, snatching my hand back.

Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder when I made a move to stand up. "Bella, I've known you for a long time, BP even. Before Peter. That guy turned out to be a scumbag and I can't blame you for wanting to just move past this, but you're not really moving on, Bells. This trip could be good for you, and maybe you will get to learn a thing or two about yourself."

I groaned, and this time when I tried to stand up, Emmett didn't stop me.

"I don't even remember who I was before Peter."

I stood in front of the window, looking out toward the rainy city.

Peter had been a huge part of my life. I'd met him when I was eighteen-years-old during a freshman seminar at Dartmouth, and married him when I was twenty.

We were so young, but we'd loved each other and together, we'd pulled through our college years, starting our careers, money problems, only for him to just dump it all away for another woman my age.

"That bastard didn't even have the decency to leave me for a younger woman!"

I watched through the window reflection as Emmett stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't do this to yourself, Bells. He's not worth it."

He was right, he wasn't worth it. Not my time, nor my tears; heck, not even my thoughts.

"You're right, I need to change things. Get out of this funk."

I turned around and smiled at my friends, feeling somewhat energized by the decision I was about to make.

"So, is Paris still an option?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "You sure?"

I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Tell Madame Esme to get ready for her close-up."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	11. Bonjour Paris

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Bonjour Paris**

* * *

I arrived in Paris at exactly six in the morning, local time.

I was tired and hungry as a wolf, but pretty excited for what was to come.

Before I'd left Seattle, Emmett had scheduled my first meeting with Madame Esme at noon, giving me enough time to grab something to eat, sleep a couple of hours, and freshen up.

As I made my way out of the airport, I spotted my driver. It seemed like Madame Esme liked to make her guests feel welcomed, thus providing a 24/7 driver at their disposal. My driver was an older man, probably in his fifties. His salt-and-pepper hair and friendly smile reminded me of my father.

_"Bonjour, vous êtes Mademoiselle Swan, oui?"_

"_Bonjour_ and _oui_." I blushed in embarrassment at my horrible accent. "I don't speak French, sorry!"

"It is fine; I do speak a little English. My name is _Guillaume_, but you may call me Guy."

I shook his offered hand, and then he released it to pick up two of my bags, leaving the smaller one for me to carry.

"Please follow me; I will take you to Madame's _château _right now."

"Thank you, Guy."

He walked toward the exit and right outside a black sedan was waiting. He put the luggage in the trunk and then opened the door for me.

He drove across Paris, probably taking the scenic route for me, but after a few more minutes, he made a turn and we left Paris behind.

Madame Esme's estate was forty minutes outside the city. The _château, _as Guy had called it, was a beautiful three-storied mansion, sitting right next to a lake. The circular driveway had a small fountain in the middle with flowering bushes growing from inside the fountain. The front of the _château _had two balconies on the second floor, with the main door being framed by an archway that went all the way up to the third floor.

It was magnificent.

"_Madame_ has asked me to let you know she will be accompanying _Mademoiselle_ for lunch, but in the meantime, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Guy. Will do."

He got the luggage from the trunk and motioned for me to follow him. Inside, the foyer opened up to a grand circular staircase where I could visualize Madame's girls making their entrances during her parties. The whole place screamed sophistication and elegance with a touch of luxury, but it wasn't stuffy or tacky; it felt lived in, like a home.

Guy walked ahead of me, up the stairs all the way to the third floor. I noticed the place was decorated with soft whites and cream colors. All the rooms had floor-to-ceiling windows, letting the natural light in, but it was the back deck that really caught my attention. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the deck had a more modern feel, and the view of the lake and surrounding forest made it an appealing place to sit in one of the lounge chairs and get lost in a book.

I was definitely gonna try that one day.

Finally, at the end of the hallway, Guy opened the double doors to the guest bedroom I would be staying in. Just like the rest of the mansion, it was beautifully decorated with a romantic touch and the same cream-and-white palette as the other rooms.

"Oh wow…" I gasped, as I look out through my window. I had an amazing view of the back garden where the cherry trees were in full bloom and a little to the right, I could see a small pier at the edge of the lake.

I heard a throat clearing and I looked back at Guy, who was smiling softly at me.

"I hope you like your accommodations. Whatever you need, just dial nine on the phone and Moira, the housekeeper, will be happy to help you out."

I nodded. "Thank you, Guy."

"_Mademoiselle."_

Five minutes after Guy left, someone knocked on my door. A young maid, who introduced herself as Simone, came in carrying a tray with croissants, cheese and fruits, and tea. She set the tray on the small table and let me know that if I needed anything else to let her know.

I thanked her and after she left, I ate everything with gusto, along with the tea.

Once I had eaten and taken a shower, I took a nap. I woke up two hours later and got dressed for my meeting with Madame Esme.

At twelve o'clock, Simone came to fetch me and I followed her to the second floor.

She opened the double doors to a big study, where I found Madame Esme standing and looking out the window.

* * *

******BETA:** Mauigirl60 |**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visuals there.  
The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Mina**


	12. Madame Esme

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Madame Esme**

* * *

Madame Esme was a woman in her late forties, but looked younger in a natural way. She wore a modest knee length black dress with a boat neck and was cinched at the waist by a deep red leather belt. Her high heeled pumps matched the belt, and the soles of her shoes as well.

_Louboutins… nice._

Her dark chocolate hair was up in a small bun, and her eyes were the color of emeralds. Her smile was friendly, yet flirty. She stood tall and her hands were clasped in front of her.

"_Bienvenue à Paris_, Isabella Swan," Madame Esme greeted me in a lovely French accent. "I am Madame Esme, your subject."

"Pleasure to meet you, Madame."

I shook her hand then sat down on the loveseat next to the fireplace, while she sat across from me in a stuffed armchair.

"Have you been to Paris before, Isabella?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, after I graduated high school. My friend Rose and I backpacked through Europe the summer before we went to college," I commented, as I pulled out my laptop and the small recorder I used for interviews from my briefcase.

"_Magnifique_, what a wonderful experience for you, no?"

"Indeed it was."

"Divorced?"

I froze and looked up at her. I wasn't offended by her comment; I was more surprised than anything. I had barely said a few words to this woman and she had already made a correct assumption about me.

"What made you think that?" I asked curiously, as I set the recorder on the coffee table between us.

"Many things: the reserved smile on your face when you answered my question; the fact that the first thing you mentioned was a friend; and, finally, the tanned line on your left ring finger that is starting to fade."

I chuckled in awe. "I am divorced."

She narrowed her eyes, like she was studying me.

"You married young."

I nodded.

She simply hummed.

I picked up my laptop and powered it up. "This will take a couple of minutes."

"I am in no hurry, Isabella. Take your time."

"Okay, this is supposed to be just a general first meeting. I want you to feel comfortable and not like you are under interrogation."

"Never, you are quite lovely Isabella, but would you do me a favor?"

I smirked. "Um, sure?"

"Dump the contents of your purse on the coffee table."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I might excuse you, now dump it."

I shook my head, but decided to play along.

I picked up my purse and turned it over. My lipstick, compact, cell phone, sunglasses, pen and address book fell onto the coffee table unceremoniously with a loud clang against the glass.

Madame Esme inspected the objects then smiled.

"You will do."

"Okay?"

Madame Esme smirked at my confused expression.

"Had I discovered crumpled dollar bills and old candy wrappers, I would have shown you the door."

I chuckled and sat back.

"This is my girls' first test, Isabella. I thought it was appropriate for you to pass it if you are going to write an article about me."

"What was Demetri's test?"

"He didn't need a test; he passed the moment he waited for me to sit down before seating himself."

"Manners?"

"He was a gentleman, two different things, Isabella. You will learn soon enough."

With Madame Esme, it seemed like I was bound to learn more than I could imagine.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	13. The Girls

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Girls**

* * *

"I would like to talk about your girls, Madame."

She shook her head. "No need to talk, when you can meet." She stood up and went to her desk, pushed the intercom button and said something in French.

A minute later, a young petite girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room, wearing a puffy white dress and a bright smile on her face, followed closely by Simone.

"Alice," Madame Esme said, taking the girl's hands and smiling tenderly at her, then turning back to me. "This is Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Alice Brandon."

We both said hello and then Alice asked Madame Esme what she thought about the dress.

"Mmm… No, it's not for you, _ma petite_. It lacks something… it needs to float, you need to be the focal point; in this, you look as if the dress is swallowing you whole."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"This isn't just for a date, is it?" I asked Madame.

She smirked, but it was Alice who answered.

"I'm getting married!" she squealed.

I was surprised by her enthusiasm. "You are getting married to one of Madame Esme's _clients_?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Madame Esme pursing her lips at my tone when I'd said 'clients', but I chose to ignore it.

Alice was just too happy to notice my tone, as she then proceeded to tell me her story. She was born in a small town in Tennessee, but her parents gave her up for adoption. She was adopted by a middle class family, the Brandons, and moved to Chicago. She'd come to France to study fashion design, but when her parents had died in a car crash, she'd had to drop out.

She told me how she wasn't even able to afford a ticket home to go back for their funeral. Her parents were the only relatives she had left, and she didn't even know who her biological parents were. She stayed in Paris and was able to find a job as a waitress in a café. She had been working for almost a year at that café when she met Madame Esme.

"Not only did she help me finish my studies, but also introduced me to the most amazing man I have ever met. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was going to be the one I would marry. Jasper is perfect in every way, a true Southern gentleman, and I cannot wait until I finally become his wife." Alice smiled and grabbed Madame Esme's hands. "And that's why she's going be the one to walk me down the aisle, Miss Swan. She has become like a mother to me and I can never thank her enough for all she has done."

Both Madame Esme and Alice had tears in their eyes, but they composed themselves quickly, giggling like they were sharing a private joke as they fanned their eyes with their hands.

"Of course, if he ever dares to hurt _ma petite,_ I will shoot him on site," added Madame Esme, with a teasing smirk.

"Then you have nothing to worry about! You know how wonderful he is!"

"Yes, I _do_ know," she replied in a soft tone, and then kissed Alice's cheek tenderly.

I was, in one word, speechless.

I could see that Madame Esme really cared for her.

I was surprised by the interaction. My cynical side was telling me that this was probably just an act, but I could see with my own eyes the sincerity behind everything.

I was wildly fascinated and eager to discover more about this intriguing woman.

I knew there was a story behind her business, and I was determined to find out all about it.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	14. Soft Curve

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Soft Curve**

* * *

Alice left the room to try on another dress, and I took the opportunity to ask a few more questions.

"Do many of your girls marry your clients?" I asked, opening my laptop and getting ready to type her answer.

I was surprised when Madame Esme closed my laptop.

"Let's get something straight, shall we?"

She took my laptop and put it on the coffee table, slightly out of reach.

"Girls, clients… I do not care for the way you say those words. The young lady you just met is Alice; you know where she is from already. You should also know that she is a fabulous dancer and loves to bake. She collects fabric samples and she never leaves the house without a sketch book in case inspiration strikes her."

She sat down right next to me, her back straight and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Her fiancée is Mister Jasper Whitlock, an industrial, globetrotting, financier from Houston, Texas. He has a horse ranch and two dogs. He has a sweet tooth and collects splendid oil paintings."

I sighed. "Well, it all sounds very impressive when you wrap it up in a nice bow, but it's still just about sex, isn't it?"

I was pushing her buttons, and by the smirk on her face, she knew I was doing it on purpose.

"Isabella," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I do not set up sex. I set up the dream."

"Which is?"

"Romance, companionship, devotion…. almost anyone can get sex. Sex is easy."

I nodded and sat back, watching her closely. "But you _do_ teach these girls how to seduce their men."

Madame Esme stood up and pushed my laptop across the coffee table until it was within my reach. I picked it up and opened it, quickly starting a blank page in Word and got ready to type.

"Isabella, _ma chérie_, there is something you should know." She sat down across from me on the same armchair as before. "Seduction is an emotion, not a physical act. Sure, it requires a certain degree of touch, but not necessarily in the way of sex."

"So, these girls don't sleep with their men on the first date."

"Do _you_ sleep with a man on the first date?"

"I don't see how's that relevant."

"Just like anyone else," she waved her hand. "If you like the gentlemen, you do as you please. If you don't, you kick him to the curb."

I chuckled. "So, what's the point?"

Madame Esme sighed. "Oh, Americans… What is the fastest way from point A to point B?"

Though I knew it was a rhetorical question, I still answered.

"A straight line."

She tut-tutted. "No, _ma chérie._ It is a soft curve." She grinned and then stood up. "Come, Isabella. Let's go get some lunch."

I stood up and started gathering my things.

"Leave it, Simone will take care of it… just bring your little recorder."

I nodded and did as she said.

As we walked down the hallway, I continued with my questions.

"Why did you agree to this interview now?"

Madame Esme smiled. "How could I ever say no to Mr. McCarty's dimples?" she joked.

I laughed at that, knowing how sweet and charming Emmett could be.

"Though, I am curious… I know you are not used to topics with sugar on top. I am not Bill Gates, nor President Obama, and I am certainly not a single mother raising four children in the middle of the Syria conflict."

I gaped at her. "You've read my book."

"You are not the only one to do research, Isabella. But why did Mr. McCarty pick you for this article?"

I shrugged. "I suppose it's because I always come back with a solid story. "

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Somehow, I believe you were chosen for another reason. There is something in your voice, like an unfinished thought, that tells me there is more to you than what meets the eye."

It was scary how well she could so easily read me, it had never happened to me before, but I didn't feel threatened by her; it was actually the total opposite. It made me wonder who Madame Esme really was, and if I would ever be able to read _her_ as well as she read me.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	15. Down Time

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Down Time**

* * *

Lunch was a lively affair. Madame Esme had four girls staying with her and they were all so different, yet extremely lovely.

Jessica, Angela, Maggie and Alice kept up most of the conversation and it was centered on Alice's wedding. I studied these girls, watching in awe their impeccable manners, hearing their articulate speech and feeling their excitement about the wedding.

I also learned that Jessica was having her 'coming out' party very soon, and she was very excited about it. Jessica was outspoken and flirty, but I could see something in her eyes that told me she'd had a rough life.

When I discreetly asked Madame Esme about her, she only said, "Jessica is still a work-in-progress, but one that I am very proud of. Her story is not mine to tell, but feel free to ask her. She won't deny you her story, she never does."

After lunch, Madame Esme took me for a walk around the back garden. She told me how she had rebuilt the entire estate throughout the years and was thinking of adding a boat house, since the lake was big enough to merit the addition.

When we came back inside, Simone let Madame Esme know her car was waiting.

"I have a few errands to run, so you will have to excuse me. Tomorrow I have a lunch meeting with Eleazar Gardien, he is the third richest man in France."

"Is he a client?"

Madame Esme smirked. "If I decide he is."

"And you want me there."

"Yes, of course. I would like for you to watch the whole process."

"Very well."

I accompanied Madame Esme to the car, where Guy was waiting for her with the door open.

"Isabella, I will see you tomorrow."

"You are not coming back?"

"No, too many things to do in Paris. I have a small flat in the city for this."

I nodded. "All right, have a nice evening."

"You too, Isabella."

I spent the afternoon at the back deck, reading a book and later talking to Rosalie over the phone. She was very curious about the girls and I tried to answer all of her questions as best as I could. I mainly talked about Alice, since she was the only one I actually knew more about, but Rose didn't mind. After an hour, I said goodbye and went back inside.

Later that night, after having dinner in my bedroom, I sat down with my laptop on my bed and wrote down my thoughts about the day's events.

_Madame Esme can best be described as an illusionist._

_Not in the way that she doesn't deliver what she promises, because she certainly does._

_She brokers dreams and long white gowns, but I still believe she brokers sex, plain and simple._

_She does, however, have an outright honesty, which I can certainly appreciate._

_She asked me why I came to Paris, but I couldn't really form an answer to that question._

_What really brought me here? __What is it about Madame Esme that calls to me?_

I sat back against the headboard and stared at the questions I had typed, hoping to be able to answer them before I left Paris.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	16. Unexpected Confession

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Unexpected Confession**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock, stretching on my bed and savoring the softness of the bed sheets. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and checked for any missed messages. I saw I had a text from Rosalie, so I took advantage of the time difference to call her.

We only talked a little, since she was just getting ready to go bed, but I let her know that I would be calling her just before she went to work. She was dying to know more Madame Esme, but she'd had a hard day at work and wanted to crash. I bid her goodnight and promised to call her in eight hours. After I hung up, I stayed in bed a little more, until I finally managed to extricate myself from the comfort of the Egyptian cotton.

I took a shower, styled my hair and dressed in a simple grey A-line cashmere dress and black leggings, matching my outfit with a long black and white beaded necklace and black pearls earrings. I put on my favorite pair of black suede ankle boots, before going down to eat breakfast at the main dining room with the other girls.

The dining room was filled with excitement and non-stop chatter. I took my time getting my breakfast and then sat down to eat. I was content watching the girls discussing the menus and cake flavors for Alice's wedding, which I had discovered was only three weeks from now.

Alice then insisted I stay long enough to attend her wedding, and I happily accepted her invitation - more out of curiosity, and because I really wanted to meet and talk with Mr. Whitlock. I wanted to find out from his perspective how he'd felt about this whole situation and, most of all, how he had met Madame Esme.

A few minutes later, the girls started leaving the room, one-by-one, to go about doing their chores.

I found out that Maggie was the new girl in the group and she had to attend classes all morning, and Angela needed to finish her thesis in molecular biology. Alice was the only one leaving the house, saying she still had tons to do for the wedding.

I bid them all a good day on their way out.

Luckily, only Jessica stayed with me after breakfast, which gave me the chance to ask her a few questions.

Jessica St. Anlieu was a lovely young French girl in her early twenties. She had dark curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved dress with a modest V-neck, and her shoes were a gorgeous green color that matched her emerald earrings and bracelet.

I finished drinking my coffee and then pulled out the recorder from my purse.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions, Jessica?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, I don't. Just know that I reserve the right not to answer them," she answered cheekily, and we shared a smile.

"Fair enough… I just want to know a little more about you. When did you meet Madame Esme and how did you come to live here?"

Jessica finished her juice and then daintily dried her mouth with the linen napkin, placing it back on her lap.

"Well, it was about five years ago when I met Madame, but I moved into the house only a year after that."

I nodded, typing furiously on my laptop. "Why after one year?"

"Because I was in jail."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	17. Fresh Start

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Fresh Start**

* * *

I stared at her, thinking perhaps I had misheard her.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jessica sighed and then dropped the napkin on her plate, sliding it to the side and then leaning on her elbows, hands clasped under her chin.

"I never had a family, Ms. Swan. I was dumped at an orphanage when I was barely a few days old. I still had part of the umbilical cord hanging from my belly button, according to the nuns that took me in. I was never adopted and I aged out of the system. I lived on the streets until I graduated school, but after that I had to… well, I had to do some very _unsavory_ things in order to eat."

Her face darkened for a minute, but then she shook her head and smiled at me.

"I was nineteen when I had stolen a purse from a nice-looking lady. The first thing that had caught my attention about her was her clothes and the car she arrived in to the restaurant I was scavenging food from. She never looked at me until I snatched her purse. Unfortunately, I had underestimated her. She'd run after me for almost six blocks, until my lack of sleep and nourishment forced me to stop and give up."

"Was that Madame Esme?"

"No, that was her sister, Elizabeth. She had pressed charges and because I had another warrant for theft, I was taken to the station immediately."

I was completely immersed in her story. "What happened next?"

"Then I met Madame Esme. She'd arrived to pick up her sister just when the police were searching me. Looking back, I find it completely hilarious at what happened next, but back then I thought she was nuts!" she laughed enthusiastically. "You see, I'd had a small satchel with a few things: a wallet, my I.D. and, shockingly, a lipstick. I remember I found it in a park one day, and I grabbed it just for the hell of it. Madame Esme had watched me intently for a few minutes until I finally snapped. _What the hell are you looking at, lady?_ I had asked her, and do you know what she said?"

I shook my head. "What?"

"_Potential._ That's it, that's all she said. Of course, I had laughed at her, thinking she was either drunk or high. I didn't believe I had any potential or whatsoever. After that, I was taken into the back and didn't see Madame until one year later."

Jessica sipped some water and then continued.

"I had just gotten out early for good behavior, when I saw this expensive sedan parked outside the penitentiary. When I took a step in the opposite direction from where it was parked, a door opened and Madame came out. She walked straight up to me and asked me if I remembered who she was. Of course I remembered her, and told her as much. She had then asked me what I wanted to do now that I had my freedom back. I remember thinking that all I wanted was a new beginning, a fresh start, and I'd told her that."

"And then she asked you to come here?"

Jessica chuckled. "Yes, though I denied her offer at first. I had lived on the streets long enough to know that sometimes things that sound too good to be true are, in fact, not true at all. But Madame was persistent and then she just asked me to meet her girls. She took me to her place in Paris, where I had met Alice and Heidi. I was pretty cautious about everything, so I'd kept to myself and didn't say a word. I spent the entire afternoon observing them."

I nodded, understanding her hesitation.

"Back then, Madame was organizing Heidi's party and I really couldn't grasp this concept that she was free to choose whomever she wanted."

"Because you thought she was just a glorified prostitute?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm still ashamed to ever think about her that way, but after what I had been through…" She shrugged and sighed. "I remember I'd left that day not knowing what to make of the whole thing, but somehow I'd found myself returning every day. It wasn't until a month later that Heidi pulled me aside and really talked to me. She had spared me no details and was straightforward about everything."

"And you believed her?"

"Completely," she answered without hesitation. "After my talk with her, I knew that I had made the right choice in giving Madame the chance to prove to me that what she really wanted was only to help me."

I didn't get a chance to ask her more questions, because Jessica told me she had an appointment with her dentist that she couldn't miss.

I spent the rest of my morning transcribing Jessica's interview into my laptop and thinking about her life, and I could only reach one conclusion.

Jessica was, by far, the bravest woman I had ever met.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	18. The Photographer

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Photographer**

* * *

The morning went by fast, and at eleven, Guy knocked on my door, letting me know he was ready to take me to lunch with Madame Esme.

I grabbed my purse, putting the recorder inside, and then left the mansion toward Paris.

The drive over was pleasant and quiet. Guy would often point out a few landmarks and attractions, and I stored the information away for when I came to Paris again.

I was pleasantly surprised when Guy parked outside _Café de Flore _at the corner of Boulevard Saint-Germain and Rue St. Benoit. This was perhaps the most famous café in the world, not exactly a place to conduct business. I asked Guy if we were at the correct place, and he assure me we were. He helped me out of the car and then bid me a good afternoon, saying he would be back in an hour to pick us up.

I bid him good afternoon and then walked inside the emblematic café that Sartre, Truman, Hemingway and Picasso used to frequent. I immediately found Madame Esme sitting in the back and talking to a man, whose back was to me.

I made my way toward them and when Madame spotted me, the man turned around. I was momentarily taken aback by his good looks and open expression, but it was his eyes that made me stumble a little. He had the most amazing golden eyes I had ever seen, and his crooked smile was both flirty and kind.

When I finally reached the table, the man stood up. He was so tall, at least 6 foot or more, no doubt. He was wearing a black beret, but I could see a few tendrils of auburn hair sticking out on the sides. He was watching me closely, making me wish I had worn something more flattering and maybe a lot shorter.

_What can I say? I have killer legs._

"Isabella," Madame greeted me from her seat, with a nod. "This is my nephew, Edward Masen. He is the photographer that will be working with you."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted him, extending my hand for him to shake.

He surprised me by taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "_Enchanté_.I look forward to working with you, Miss Swan," he spoke in a soft velvet voice, his accent a mix between English and French.

_Oh… my… God…_

He made sure I was properly seated before he returned to his seat.

Madame Esme smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Edward is a very talented photographer; you won't regret having him at your beck and call."

_Oh, trust me, Madame…. I won't._

"That's good to know," I said instead.

"I am very excited to be working with you, Miss Swan," he addressed me with enthusiasm. "I have read your book and I must say it was… captivating, much like the author herself."

Oh, yeah, I was totally blushing now.

_Gah! What the hell was this man doing to me?_

"Um, thanks," was my brilliant and eloquent response.

I internally face-palmed myself.

Madame Esme said something to Edward in French, which made him look down at his watch. I watched in amusement as his eyes went wide and quickly gathered his things.

"Forgive me, but I must leave you. I have an appointment that I cannot miss," he said, smiling apologetically.

_God, his accent was fucking hot…_

What the hell was wrong with me? I was acting like a fifteen-year-old school girl with a freaking crush!

"Please, do not forget to come by tomorrow, Edward," reminded Madame Esme, no doubt talking about her weekly _soirée_. She had those cocktails party every week for her girls and close friends. It was an informal gathering for people to meet and get to know each other.

I had been invited, and it seemed that so had Edward.

_Don't give yourself any ideas, Swan. He is probably only attending to take pictures for Madame!_

He kissed her cheek. "I won't, _Tatie_, I promise." He then turned to me with a brilliant smile. "Miss Swan, it was truly a pleasure." He then, surprisingly, kissed the back of my hand one more time, igniting my blush all over again.

"Yeah, you too."

He picked up his backpack and camera, and with a quick _à bientôt_, he left.

And I totally ogled his ass on the way out.

What was that saying? _I hate for you to leave, but I love to watch you go…_

Yep, I totally understood it now.

I felt a tap on my chin and realized my mouth had dropped open, and I was probably drooling too.

I blushed red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," I squeaked.

"Manners, _ma chérie_ - you need to always act like a lady. It's what you are, first and foremost. V_raiment_? Though I cannot blame you, my nephew is certainly easy on the eyes."

I just kept my head down, biting my lip from saying something like: _"Your nephew can be easy with me anytime, anywhere."_

Luckily for me, Madame Esme changed the subject, and a few minutes later, _Monsieur Gardien_ arrived.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	19. The Client

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Client**

* * *

_Monsieur_ Eleazar Gardien was tall, dark and handsome. He was in his late thirties and had never been married. His money came from a luxurious line of hotels and casinos his family ran all over France, their crown jewel being _Le Gardien_ in Cannes, where many Hollywood celebrities and world leaders often stayed when visiting the beautiful coast city. He was very charming, but had an air of arrogance that didn't sit well with me, for some reason.

Madame Esme didn't care, though. She kept the conversation flowing, and even though she dominated most of it, asking Mr. Gardien question after question, she never made it feel like an interrogation. He was captivated by her. She was lovely and flirty, yet serious and reserved at the same time. She was such a contradiction, and I found her fascinating. She would sometimes shake her head when he answered, letting him believe she knew more than she was letting on.

I tried to pay attention to their conversation, I really did. Although they were kind enough to speak in English, I could barely focus on whatever they were talking about. All my thoughts were on the golden-eyed photographer who had just left.

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

Seriously, it was sick the way I kept going over the barely five minutes he had been here.

I remembered his smile, the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners when he grinned widely. The way he had looked straight into my eyes when he'd spoken to me. The flirty smile he'd given me when he'd kissed my hand, the softness of his lips against my skin…

If I wasn't thinking about our short interaction, my mind was plaguing me with questions.

How old was he? Where did he live? Was he married?

He was older than me; I had no doubt about that. He probably lived here in Paris, or perhaps London, if I based my assumptions on his accent. I didn't see a wedding ring, but that didn't mean anything. Some men didn't wear their wedding rings. Peter had rarely done so, only choosing to wear it for family affairs.

_Ugh, don't do that, Bella. Don't taint your memories of the hot photographer with that stupid scumbag._

That last thought was enough to snap me out of my daydreaming and back into the present.

"It was a splendid race!" exclaimed Mr. Gardien.

"But your horse lost by a nose," added Madame Esme, teasingly.

I stifle a laugh at that. _Boy, did she know how to put him in his place…_

Mr. Gardien frowned. "You keep an eye on the races?"

"_Bien sûr, Monsieur Gardien_. I keep my eye on _everything._ For instance, you."

"Me, _Madame_?"

"_Oui,_ _monsieur. _I know your tastes run around married women, without children, with long dark hair and slim waists."

I didn't know who was more surprised, me or Mr. Gardien.

"How can you know this?" scoffed Mr. Gardien.

Madame Esme didn't say anything, just hummed as she took a sip of her cognac.

Mr. Gardien sighed and dropped his napkin onto the table. "I'm trying to refine my tastes."

"Really?" asked Madame Esme, skepticism clear in her voice.

"Yes. I am finally taking over the reins of _Le Gardien_, which has been in the hands of my older brother for years now. He wishes to take a step back and focus on his family. For me to take over from my brother, my father _demands_ I refine my tastes."

"Which means…" Madame waved a hand for him to continue.

"A nice woman, no husbands."

"I understand."

"And preferably with a slim waist," he added cheekily.

I giggled quietly at that, shaking my head at the nerve of this man.

Madame smirked. "I'll see what I can do."

"_Merci."_

He left after that, asking me to please change his name if he was mentioned in the article on his way out. I let him know that I would and that he had nothing to worry about. He was kind enough to take care of the tab and then he was gone.

That was the last time I saw _Monsieur_ Eleazar Gardien.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	20. The Rules

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: The Rules**

* * *

We stayed at the _café _for a few more minutes, making light conversation. We were discussing Mr. Gardien's attitude when Madame Esme touched a sore subject for me.

"He conducted himself badly," commented Madame Esme," but I suspect he will improve. Fathers tend to do that."

"Do you have someone in mind for him?" I asked her curiously.

She hummed. "I already have a young lady who knows all of his horses' names, but I'll keep her a secret, see if he improves before I make any introductions."

"Really? All his horses?"

She nodded seriously. "Rule One: Know your target."

"So you manipulate the situation."

"Absolutely! That is my specialty."

I chuckled. "And rule number two?"

Madame's smile was teasing when she answered. "It's an American expression, I believe: If you've got it, flaunt it."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "And you still claim to not be selling sex."

"No, no… let us be clear, Isabella. In America, women are not allowed to be sexy _and_ smart. If a woman shows her body, she is to not be taken seriously in business. She is considered cheap. In Europe, if she has a nice body, and isn't afraid to show it, that is merely only part of the package."

"Mmm… how did you come up with that?"

"At the topless beaches, the men gawking around and tripping all over the sand are always the American tourists. For us French, it is nothing… it's just simply an attitude. If you've got it, you flaunt it, and you need to own it."

"Interesting, but appearances are only superficial."

"True, but also true, appearances are highly our first judge. Let me ask you something, Isabella. When you go to dinner, how do you dress?"

"What does that matter?" I asked, a little defensively.

She pursed her lip. "Well, do you change from your business attire?"

I shook my head, not getting where this was going. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Well, a true man sees the whole package, inside and out, but you have to entice him to open the package first. I am sure your ex-husband would agree."

I turned my face away from her piercing green eyes, hiding the hurt she had caused by saying that. It was Peter comparing me all over again, and I was honestly sick of it.

A few minutes of silence went by, until Madame spoke up.

"Forgive me, Isabella. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm all right," I turned back to face her, "but let's return to _my_ questions, shall we?"

She gave me a tender smile. "Of course, if it makes you more comfortable."

I checked my small notebook where I had scribbled a few questions, knowing I couldn't bring my laptop with me today.

"Have you ever been married?" I asked curiously.

"Once, he left me for another woman."

I was shocked by the flippant tone of her voice when she said that.

"You say that so simply…"

"On the outside, it is simple," she said with a sad smile. "Terrible and simple, like in all the matters of the heart. It was twenty years ago. It was happening to several of my friends as well, so I took a good look at the young ladies that were taking our men. I studied them, and then decided to pass on to others what I had learned."

"And Madame Esme was born."

She smirked. "In a matter of speaking."

I nodded. "Are there any men in _your_ life now?"

Madame sighed. "There are men who _pursue_ me. Some would amuse me, some challenge me, some touch me, but none of them changes me."

I leaned in with my elbows on the table, hands clasped under my chin. "And is that what you're looking for?"

"Isn't that what we are _all_ looking for, Isabella? To find the one that makes us better when we are with them than when we are alone?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair.

"When did your husband leave?" she asked me, catching me completely off guard.

"Um, what makes you think he left me?"

"Isabella… I have been honest with you all this time; you could show me the same courtesy as well, _ma chérie_."

I gulped, and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"He," I cleared my throat, "left me for another woman six months ago."

Madame nodded, no doubt confirming her suspicions. She placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed it a bit. "A lesson I learned is that if you have enough confidence in yourself, they _will_ return, and that's when _you_ will get to choose if they stay or if they go."

"What if I don't want them to return?"

She chuckled. "Then, _ma chérie, _it would be the greatest revenge for you to show your indifference and flaunt your happiness in his face."

I smirked, liking that answer a lot.

"And on that note, we should go," she added.

Guy was waiting for us outside when we walked out of the restaurant. We had a light conversation on the drive back to the _château_. When we arrived, we wished each other a good night and parted ways inside.

I went straight to bed that night, thinking of everything I had learned today, but when I closed my eyes, there was only one person who invaded my thoughts.

A handsome man with golden eyes and a crooked smile.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	21. Irish Luck

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Irish Luck**

* * *

The next day started early. I had breakfast in my room, my laptop beside me. I wanted to transcribe as much as I could and perhaps write a bit more.

After hours of writing, I was able to extricate myself from my room and decided to have lunch with the girls, but only Maggie was there when I entered the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," she greeted me with a smile.

Maggie O'Bryan was the youngest of Madame Esme's girls. She was bright, outspoken, and bubbly. She had a wicked sense of humor and a boisterous laugh that always put a smile on your face. She was treated like the baby of the family, and all the girls doted on her.

"Hello, Maggie. Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Alice had a fitting for her dress, so they went to the city early in the morning for that. Since both Jessica and Angela are Alice's bridesmaids, they decided to make one single trip."

I nodded and poured myself some orange juice, then took a look at the lunch selection for today.

Usually, meals at the mansion were very informal, buffet-style type of meals. All the food was on the table and you were free to pick whatever appealed to you. Today, there was a lovely fresh vegetable plate, which I had learned was called an _assiette de crudités_, a creamy mushroom risotto, and what looked like curry chicken with vegetables. For dessert, there was an apple pie, and _crème brûlée_. Baskets of fruits and _baguette_ slices were placed in the middle of the table.

I picked a plate and served myself some of the vegetables and _risotto_. I sat down across from Maggie and watched as she played with a lock of her dark red hair as she read from a thick textbook. Every now and then she would take a bite of her salad, without taking her eyes away from whatever she was reading.

"Big test?" I asked curiously.

Maggie just nodded and popped an olive into her mouth.

"Am I bothering you?"

She gasped, her glasses sliding down her nose, as her blue eyes gazed up at me. She shook her head, giving me an apologetic smile. "Oh, forgive me. I'm being rude." She sighed and took off her glasses, setting them on top of her book. "I've been cramming for the last two days. Finals are next week, and with Alice's wedding and my trip for my nephew's christening, I've been trying to study every free minute I can get."

"Your nephew?"

Maggie smiled and clasped her hands against her chest. "Yes, my brother's son, James, was born about a month ago. I missed the birth since I had classes, but I'm not missing his christening!"

"You have a brother."

She nodded. "His name is Liam, and he lives in London with his wife Siobhan, just a few minutes from my mum and dad."

I was surprised by this. "Your family knows you are here, right?"

"Of course, Madame Esme talked to my mum and dad before I came here to Paris. I met Madame in London. I used to model for clothes catalogues to pay for school. I was doing a photoshoot in Hyde Park, when the wind literally knocked me back downhill and into a duck pond! I was laughing so loudly that it gathered attention, and Madame was in the audience."

I was laughing at the image Maggie was describing, totally believing she would be laughing hard in spite of being soaked and sitting in the middle of a dirty pond.

"She approached once I was dried and warm. We talked for a few minutes, just making light conversation, but then she asked me if I liked modeling. I was honest with her and told her that I was just doing it to pay for school. I had always wanted to study art, but schools were pretty expensive, hence my need to work. She said she had a proposition for me, but she was shocked when I told her that if she had a business proposal for me, that she should talk to my parents since I was underage."

I gasped. "How old were you back then?"

"I was seventeen, on my last year of secondary school."

"And what did your parents think of Madame Esme?"

"Oh, they loved her. She offered to pay for my schooling and to take care of me. When they asked what I had to do in return, she explained I would have to take etiquette classes and that if I wanted to continue with modeling, she would find me a suitable agent. I agreed to the deal right away, and after my parents asked a few more questions, they agreed as well. It was the best day of my life! My mum always said I had a bit of Irish luck since I was born on St. Patrick's Day, and I guess she was right!" she giggled, shrugging a shoulder.

"So, you still model?"

"Of course I do! All the girls work. Alice runs a lingerie shop, Angela works at a doctor's office and Jessica's a hostess at a restaurant. Also, you haven't met them yet, but Heidi is Madame's assistant. She is in charge of organizing Madame's events, but now that she's getting married and moving to America, she's training Irina and Tanya for the job. Madame will pick one of them to take over for Heidi once she leaves."

I bit my lip, surprised at this new information.

"You looked surprised," commented Maggie, sipping from her glass of water.

"I wasn't expecting that, I just thought…"

"You just thought Madame paid us to come to her events?"

"Well, yeah!"

She shook her head. "No, the events are Madame's rewards, not obligations. We have to earn our place on her guest list, and we do that by doing our best at our jobs, school and other events. She's putting us all through school, Miss Swan, that's payment enough in my eyes. We look at what Madame does for us as a type of scholarship. She's giving us a life we never thought would be possible for us to have. She helped us find our jobs, and she's always looking out for us. My family isn't poor, but my parents could never have been able to afford to send me to uni. My brother had to get a loan when he opened his clinic, he's a veterinarian, and my parents put the house as collateral. So, you see, Miss Swan, Madame not only gave me my education, but also welcomed me with open arms."

"Huh," I said, dumbfounded by this new information. My belief that Madame was nothing more than a glorified pimp had just been completely shattered.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I have classes in an hour. See you later, Miss Swan."

"Bye, Maggie. And thank you."

She winked and then left, carrying her textbook and stealing an apple from the fruit basket on her way out. It left me to think a lot on what direction my article was now going to take, with this new-found information.

_Time for some re-writing..._

* * *

******BETA:** Mauigirl60 |**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visuals there.  
The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Mina**


	22. The List

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: The List**

* * *

Night came, and so did the guests.

I put on a royal blue shantung V-neck cocktail dress and a pair of low-heeled black peep-toe shoes. I left my hair down, and went with dramatic eye makeup and a simple rose lip gloss.

I went downstairs and into the big living room. There were many people here, some I had seen around the house, and others were complete strangers to me.

Madame stood at the back, talking to a beautiful brunette woman who had a clipboard in her hands.

A squeal stole my attention, and I turned in time to see Alice hugging a tall blond man around his neck, her feet dangling in the air, as he pulled her up by the waist. He kissed her cheek and then pecked her lips as he set her down.

"That's Mister Jasper Whitlock."

I turned to my left when I heard Madame's voice.

"I assumed, for the enthusiastic way Alice greeted him."

Madame smiled and handed me a glass of champagne. "He has been in America for two weeks, taking care of business. He just got back this afternoon. I booked his plane ticket myself."

"So, Alice didn't know he was coming?"

She shook her head and winked.

I chuckled. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Alice is very good at concealing her feelings, but I know her well, and she was missing him terribly." She waved at a guest from across the room. "I always take care of my girls, Isabella."

"I know you do," I said sincerely.

"Good. If you wish to speak to him, now is your chance."

"Will he be staying here?"

"Yes, until Sunday."

"Then I'll talk to him tomorrow. Let them reconnect."

Madame nodded and fingered her white knotted-pearl necklace. She was wearing a lovely casual burgundy-red off-the-shoulder boat-neck dress. Her hair was up in a French twist and her eye makeup was simple, but she was wearing a deep red lipstick that made her green eyes pop.

I sipped from my champagne as I watched her talk to a couple of guests. She never introduced me to them, and I didn't make a point to get any closer to hear what they were talking about. I was content on watching the evening unfold. It was a very laid-back event, people milled around eating, drinking, conversing between each other. It was completely different to what I had imagined.

_I guess I should stop making assumptions._

An hour later, as I went to grab something to eat, I saw Madame talking to a waiter. I made my way over to her, standing a little to her left, and waited for her to dismiss the waiter. She asked a few questions that he dutifully answered and a few minutes later, he left.

Madame stood there sipping from her glass of red wine, and I watched her in this rare moment of solitude. Her eyes swept around the room, she would sometimes nod to the one that caught her looking, but otherwise remained alone.

I approached her and touched her elbow to get her attention.

"Isabella, what can I do for you? I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am, Madame, but I would like to ask a few questions?"

"_Bien sûr_, fire away!"

"So, is this how it all begins? The introductions?"

"_Parfois, _sometimes it is general gatherings like this, and sometimes it is more personal. There are no rules."

Suddenly, a man interrupted us.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Madame, but I must go. I have an early flight to catch. I'll be back for the wedding, though!" he said with an apologetic expression.

He looked familiar, but I didn't know from where. He was very tall, had short jet black hair and dark eyes. He was young, early twenties maybe. He had a friendly smile and a jovial look.

"Mr. Black, it is fine. Thank you for coming."

_Holy shit! Mr. Black, as in Jacob Black the actor? _

_The Golden Globe winner and Academy Award-Nominee Actor?_

"I just wanted to ask you if I was on the list. I think I'll be able to take some time off filming if I am."

_Yep, that's the one._

"You, sir, are always on the list! You make sure you plan around that evening, or I would never forgive you if you miss it."

Jacob laughed and then kissed Madame's hand. "Thank you, Madame. _À bientôt_."

"_Bon soir_, Mr. Black."

I decided to not ask about Mr. Black, but focused on the subject of their talk.

"What list was he talking about?" I asked curiously.

Madame turned back to me and smiled. "Each year I have a grand coming out for my finest ladies. Jessica will be one of them. It is by invitation only and guests fly in from all over the world. It takes me six months to prepare for it, and you, _ma chérie_, will write all about it!"

I sighed. "I look forward to it."

Madame pursed her lips. "Tomorrow you will come to my office to talk more about it, and you can pretend to look forward to that too."

I froze. "I didn't mean to sound insincere, Madame. Forgive me."

"Oh, Isabella… I think you are speeding along a highway, trying to look at the view, but you need to slow down, get out of the car and have a look. Who knows what you may find?"

I had no idea how to answer to that, so I just nodded and kept silent, but then my attention was diverted to the entrance, where familiar golden eyes were looking straight at me.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	23. Enchanting Soirée

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Enchanting Soirée**

* * *

Edward stood at the entrance, handing out his camera case to Simone, his eyes set on me. He looked amazing in a black-on-black suit with a silver tie, his hair was a mass of auburn locks that stood up in different directions, yet looked very well styled. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow, but it only made him look even more handsome.

Once Simone took his case, he walked straight over to us, grabbing a glass of champagne on his way. His walk was confident and purposeful. He reached us quickly, greeting Madame first, then turning to me.

"Miss Swan, you look absolutely enchanting," he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"_Excusez-moi, _but I must mingle," Madame said with an apologetic smile, and then left us to talk to Alice and her fiancé.

Edward smirked, stole a champagne flute from a passing waiter and then handed it to me. "_Tatie_ is not as subtle as she thinks she is. You will have to forgive her."

I giggled. "It's fine."

We both sipped our champagne. I could feel his eyes on me, but for some reason, I didn't dare look back at him. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I finally thought of something to say.

I cleared my throat and smiled up at him. "My editor sent me some of your work for Vogue and Vanity Fair. It was quite impressive, Mr. Masen. You certainly have an eye for candid shots."

"_Merci,_ coming from you, that is quite the compliment, Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Edward." He winked.

I blushed. "Very well… _Edward_."

He grinned widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Very well, _Bella._ Such a fitting name…" he murmured the last part, but I heard him clearly.

I chose to ignore his compliment and decided to ask him more questions. "Have you worked for your aunt long?"

He shook his head. "No, she had another photographer for years, but he retired. Back then, I was between shoots, so I came here as a favor to her. I hadn't seen her in years, I lived most of my life in England with my parents, but I remember coming here during the summers all the time. Ever since then, _Tatie_ has become my favorite subject. She understands the camera like no other."

I pursed my lips, watching Madame mingle and make light conversation with her guests.

"I don't understand her... I thought she was only doing it for the money."

"And now?" Edward asked curiously.

"And now… well, I know there's more to Madame than what meets the eye, things that I will have to dig up in order to grasp who she really is."

"Then good thing you are a talented reporter," he complimented me, clinking his champagne flute against mine.

Ever since Edward got here, I had noticed several of Madame's girls waving at him and passing by saying hello. He was courteous enough to say hello back, but several of the women's eyes still lingered on him after he had acknowledged them.

"Do you date her women?" I asked in aggravation, and maybe with tad bit of jealousy.

_A tad bit? Yeah, right!_

I was surprised when Edward threw his head back in laughter.

"_Oh mon dieu_, that was quite hilarious. No, Bella, I do not _date_ her women. Unless you are one of them, then I will be happy make an exception."

I scoffed. "Does that charming line work on a lot of women?"

He smirked and shook his head. "I do not know, you are the first to hear it. What do you think?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "It has potential."

We both laughed.

"Forgive me, that was inappropriate," he said once our laughter died down.

"Don't, it's all right," I waved him off.

"You make me nervous, you know?" he confessed after a few minutes.

"Do I? Why?"

He hummed. "I have never met a woman like you Isabella. There is something about you, something burning deep inside, waiting to be released."

I blushed and looked down to my feet. "How do you know that?"

He set his champagne flute on a passing tray and then grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, raising my face till I was looking straight into his eyes.

"It is in your eyes, Bella. They are so expressive, so full of life, yet marred with apprehension. You are a beautiful contradiction, and I cannot wait until you are ready to let me in."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I gasped and blinked away the tears that were suddenly flooding my eyes.

"Ssshhh… don't be scare, _ma jolie biche_. I'll be waiting. _You_ are worth waiting for."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it before he turned around and left.

I stood frozen on my spot; not knowing which way was up or down.

All I knew in that moment was that I needed to be more careful around Edward Masen. I wasn't ready to start something that couldn't last past the few weeks I'd be in Paris, and I didn't want Edward to be the rebound guy. I wanted to make sure that I was ready to fully be with another man. He seemed so sure that something could blossom between us, but I didn't understand how he could be so certain.

I knew where I wanted to be in my life. I was finally comfortable in being alone, but was it enough?

God, I was so confused, I just wanted to make the right decision, but right now, I had no idea what that decision was.

I needed more time to think.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	24. The Offer

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: The Offer**

* * *

I needed some fresh air, so I left the party and found myself on the back deck. This part of the house had become a haven for me as I had predicted, and as soon as I was outside, I felt calm.

I didn't know how long I stood there, looking up at the night sky, enjoying the silence, when the sliding of the door caught my attention.

It was Madame Esme.

"I hope my nephew did not scare you away?"

I shook my head. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

She shrugged a shoulder, smirking. "Did you at least enjoy the party, Isabella?"

"Surprisingly, I did," I told her honestly. "I had a few _interesting_ conversations today."

"Are you disappointed?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was no talk of sex, or big envelopes with money changing hands."

I chuckled. "No, I assumed that happens later," I deadpanned.

Madame laughed. "With these men, Isabella, they all have accountants who either transfer the money electronically or send company checks. But tell me, _ma chérie_, what did you really think?"

"The men are all attractive in their own way, and the women are quite exceptional," I answered her, sincerity clear in my voice.

Madame smiled proudly, but then a pensive look crossed her face.

"I could teach you to get any man in the room," she suddenly said with confidence.

I scoffed. "What?"

"I could, Isabella. Let me show you how it works… as research."

I wrapped my arms around me and chuckled in apprehension. "I don't think Emmett expects me to do _that _kind of research."

"Surprise him. Surprise yourself."

I sighed and turned around to look down at the gardens. "I've had enough surprises lately. "

I felt Madame's hand on my shoulder, squeezing in comfort. "Isabella, it is never too late to find out who you might have been. The question is, who will you be?"

Later that night, after all the guests were gone, I was in my bedroom when my cellphone started to ring.

I picked up without checking the caller ID and was surprised to hear Emmett on the other end.

_"Com-en tah-lay voo, Swan?"_

"Jesus Christ, Emmett. Stick with English!" I laughed.

_"Hey! How've you been, hon? I spoke with Rose today and she told me you were at this party tonight, how did it go? Did she try to sell you to the highest bidder?"_

I closed the book I had been reading and lay down on my bed. "Well, it was a nice evening, and no, she didn't try to sell me at all, but she did suggest I do some, um… in-depth research."

Emmett's booming laughed threatened to deafen me.

"Are you done?" I asked, exasperated.

_"Sorry, sorry…"_

"Is that really so funny?"

_"Well, yeah. I don't mean that in a bad way, but that's so unlike you."_

"That seems to be the general consensus," I murmured bitterly.

_"Sorry, Bells, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It's fine."

There was a beat of silence until Emmett cleared his throat.

_"Look, I'm not sure if I should say this, but Rose said that if I didn't tell you, she would."_

"What is it, Emmett?"

_"Really, I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, it's been six months and well—"_

"Just spit it out, Emmett!"

_"We saw Peter with Charlotte at Canlis last night."_

I froze.

"He took her to Canlis? Where he proposed to me?"

Silence.

"Emmett… was he—I mean, did he propose to her?"

More silence.

"Emmett!"

_"Yes, he did."_

"Son of a bitch! He took her to Canlis and proposed? What the fuck, Emmett?"

I was fuming, pacing up and down in my room, cursing myself for thinking he was the love of my life.

_"Easy there, tiger. We couldn't believe it either, hon. Rosalie was scary mad and I had to literally drag her out of there to avoid making a scene. Believe me, I wanted to punch the bastard, but Rosalie dropped a comment about how unoriginal he was by proposing twice at the same place. Let's just say that they weren't the smiley just-got-engaged happy couple once they left."_

"Ugh, I can't talk to you anymore right now. I have to go."

I hung up without saying goodbye and plopped down onto my bed, pulling my hair in frustration.

I couldn't believe his gall. How dared he? I was so pissed right now, cursing him to the depths of hell.

I couldn't believe I had wasted ten years of my life with him!

Without thinking about it, I found myself outside Madame's bedroom. I could tell her light was on, and before I chickened out, I knocked on the door.

_"Un instant, s'il vous plaît."_

She opened the door and I talked before she could say anything.

"Excuse me, Madame, I didn't mean to disturb you—"

She raised her hand to stop me. "Do not worry, Isabella. I never sleep after a party, I plot!" she chuckled. "But tell me,_ ma chérie,_ what has you so frazzled?"

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I was wondering about what you said earlier. About," I cleared my throat, "getting any man in the room?"

Madame raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You want to learn?"

I nodded once and squared my shoulders.

_No going back now._

"Let's just say I want to do some firsthand research."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	25. New Angle

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: New Angle**

* * *

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

That was usually something adults asked children in school. The answer to that question varied from a princess or fairy, to astronaut or policeman, and even President of the United States. We all had to grow up eventually and, with time, our dreams changed, became more realistic.

Then, one day, you woke up and you asked yourself that question. When the answer could be something along the lines of _a sensible businesswoman with a cheating husband_, you realized your dreams wilted faster than a flower in the dead of the Alaskan winter. But to Madame Esme, that would be the time to swoop in and forge new dreams, and today she would help me with mine.

"We shall begin with the first rule of holes," said Madame Esme from her perch behind her desk. "When you are in one, stop digging."

I nodded, listening intently to what she said from across the room. I had sat down on the same love seat I had when I first came into this room, thinking the familiarity would bring me comfort.

So far, I was feeling like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Madame stood up, and walked over to the fireplace. She stood in front of it, looking straight at me.

"We must analyze your most significant relationships, so that others won't follow the same path. Tell me, Isabella, before your husband, how many long-time boyfriends did you have?"

I thought back to my days in high school, and only one guy would fall in that category.

"Only one: Mike Newton."

"How long did you two date?"

I bit my lip, remembering. "About a year and a half. He invited me to junior prom, I said yes. We went to the dance, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend that night. That summer, I lost my virginity to him after his parents' Fourth of July barbeque."

"Who ended it?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to go to U-Dub with him, but I had a scholarship to Dartmouth. He gave me an ultimatum, and I picked Dartmouth over him."

Madame stated pacing in front of the chimney.

"And your husband, how did you meet him?"

I sighed. "I met him at the freshmen seminar, where we noticed we had the same English Composition class and became friends. He asked me out a couple of months later. We dated for a year and then he popped the question and I said yes. We got married at Christmas. We were both twenty and still in school, but we thought we could make it."

"What changed?"

"According to him, nothing."

"_Pardon?_"

I grimaced, remembering the bullshit excuses he gave me. "The night he left, he said I was the same woman he married. No exceptions, just the same boring woman."

Madame stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. "I hope you found something extremely hard to throw at him."

I laughed.

"And there is that smile…"

I blushed and look down to my hands on my lap.

"Do not worry, Isabella. We will prove him wrong by making you the exception."

"How do we do that?" I asked curiously.

Madame pursed her lips. "Let's start with a small test. When I say a word, you say whatever comes to your mind, _d'accord?_"

I shrugged. "All right."

She walked around the loveseat and started pacing behind my back.

"Men."

"Pants."

"Love."

"Candy," I said, and then cringed.

_Served me right for skipping breakfast._

Madame chuckled. "Time."

"Clock."

"Marriage."

"Love."

Madame smiled at that. "Sex."

I hesitated for a second. "Bed?"

"That was not what you were going to say."

I groaned and shook my head. "No, I was going to say _none._"

"None…" Madame walked around the loveseat and then sat down next to me. "So, this is where the game takes us, to _none_. Do you dislike sex?"

I scoffed. "No. It's not that I dislike it; I guess it just never occurred to me."

"Why do you think that is?"

I ran my hands over my pant-covered thighs. "I suppose it's because… well, um… it didn't happen that often."

"Did you ever initiate it?"

"I used to, a lot of times when I was younger," I said nostalgically, remembering the days where I would don one of Peter's shirts with nothing underneath, and then wait for him to get home.

I was lost in my thoughts, when Madame patted my hand.

"Where is that girl now?"

I looked up at her. "What girl?"

"That girl who just spirals through the fields, completely barefoot and with her hair falling wild without care in the world, just enjoying the moment."

I huffed and thought about it. "She graduated top of her class from her private school, then studied journalism. She worked hard. Met who she thought was the perfect man…"

"…and forgot to have fun along the way."

I frowned. "I had fun."

Madame smirked. "Let us redefine _fun_. Fun is that slightly tipsy feeling you get after your third sip of champagne, when you feel as though you could try anything, and you are not afraid. That is the feeling that you should be searching for."

I bit my lip and leaned back, my head resting against the back of the loveseat. "Maybe I should just start drinking," I sassed.

Madame chuckled. "You have been serious and responsible most of your life."

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking to the window next to Madame's desk. "It comes naturally to me. I never worried about competing for boys; I worried about maintaining my GPA and staying on the Dean's list!"

Madame stood up and came to my side. "I understand that, I even admire it. As a career woman, you have been forced to take on certain male traits. You feel that if you show your sexuality, you will not be taken seriously. It's time to stop and shed this, Isabella. Especially after hours."

I groaned and sat in the window seat. "I'm not sure if I can."

Madame sat next to me, her lips pursed with a pensive expression. "You are right, you can't."

I gasped. "I can't?"

"No, but _Mademoiselle S_ can," she said with certainty, crossing her legs. "You will not be Isabella, you will be _Mademoiselle S_, and she can do whatever the hell she wants. She is a clean slate."

"_Mademoiselle S_?" I asked, unsure of what she was talking about, and thinking she might have lost her mind.

"I don't have to teach _Mademoiselle S_ anything. She is already cultured, eloquent, with impeccable manners and great fashion sense. She is ahead of the game."

I smiled, liking the sound of that.

She raised a finger. "But foreplay, intimacy, how to get what you want from a man… that I can teach her."

I squirmed in my seat, dreading to ask, but eager at the same time.

"_Allez_, Isabella. Let it out."

I puffed my cheeks, letting out the breath I was holding, and finally asked, "How?"

Madame grinned. "First, appearances _are_ important. They always have been and they always will be, and _Mademoiselle S_ is in need of a new angle."

She stood up, went to her desk and pressed the intercom button. "Simone, would you please ask Guy to bring out the car?"

_"Bien, Madame."_

She turned back to me. "We should try to bring out in you what Paris is known for."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

She smiled mischievously. "Illusions, of course."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**This was one of my favorite scenes in the movie, Jacqueline Bisset is so charming in it. I hope I did it justice.**


	26. Shopping Spree

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Shopping Spree**

* * *

After the car was brought out for us, Madame took me shopping.

On the way to Paris, Madame said that this trip was about me and only me. My makeover wasn't about making an impression on others, but to make an impression on myself.

Self-image was everything to feel confident and sexy.

We went to several different stores, never lingering too long in each one. I tried on outfit after outfit, and even though I used to dislike doing that back home, here the experience was different. I didn't care that the first few outfits were deemed too young, too chic or too bold. When I would find _the_ outfit for me, not only did I enjoy putting it on, but I didn't even bat an eyelash when I paid for the clothes with my credit card.

I'd always thought of my suits as my armor against the business world, but now I saw them in a different way, a way to dress it up, and _still_ be smart and tough underneath. Buying the dresses the other girls wore didn't make me any less _me;_ it just gave me more angles to play.

And play, we did.

I found myself looking forward to finding something new for me to try on in each new store we went to. Madame took me from the high-fashion boutiques to a few hidden shops here and there. I found a whole new business wardrobe, as well as a few sexy dresses. I loved every single article of clothing, and even though I wasn't buying as much as I was trying on, I enjoyed every minute nonetheless.

I tried to convince Madame to let me buy some jeans, and she conceded with the first three pairs, but she put a stop to it when I tried to sneak in a fourth one.

"Fashion is not only about clothes — it's about all kinds of change," said Madame to me during our lunch break. "You feel different when you are wearing a nice dress and high heels, than when you are wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers. No choice of clothing is wrong, but how would you like to feel when you are surrounded by men with power?"

I thought about it for a minute. "In control, more powerful."

"_Précisément_, and which outfit do you think will do that for you?"

"_Touché_."

"So you see, Isabella. It is not about the clothes you wear, but about the attitude they bring out of you. It is really all a matter of change."

Madame said that Lagerfeld was onto something when he'd stated that one was never over-dressed or underdressed with a little black dress. We went through four different stores trying to find the perfect one for me, and then we found it.

"I should have known to come here from the start. The woman was a genius," commented Madame as I modeled a black vintage Chanel number.

The cut was simple; it was a sleeveless, knee-length black silk dress with a square neckline and empire waist. The fabric felt amazing against my skin as it hugged my curves. The curves that I had always thought made me look chubby, but that now I had a whole new appreciation for. I had never noticed how small my waist was, always focusing on how wide my hips were, but when Madame and the store assistant complimented my hourglass shape, I was proud of my body.

Chanel was the last store we visited. Loaded with bags, we met Guy outside the last store. He was kind to take the bags from us and place them in the trunk.

Once on the road, Madame asked Guy to take us to a place called _Cinq Mondes_.

"This is going to be my gift to you, Isabella. You will spend a few hours there and I'll meet you once you are done. I will bring my hairstylist and make-up artist with me to my apartment to finish your makeover," she said as she handed me what looked like a package form.

"Is this a spa?" I asked curiously, going through the papers that were luckily most in English.

"_Oui, ma chérie._ All your life you have taken care of everyone else but yourself. It is time for some pampering."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	27. The Spa

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: The Spa**

* * *

As we pulled up just outside a pedestrian street, I noticed the same young woman, who had been close to Madame the night of the party with the clipboard. She was standing outside a beautiful three-story house. When she saw the car pull up, she perked up and took a step toward us.

"Who is that?" I asked Madame.

"That is Heidi Lund, she is my assistant. I know you have been interviewing my girls, Isabella. I thought this would be a nice opportunity for you two to talk. Heidi has been working hard for me the past couple of weeks, and this is her first free weekend. I give all my girls that get engaged a gift and this is my gift to her."

I nodded and smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you."

"Heidi has been with me longer than the other girls. Feel free to ask her anything."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

I got out of the car and waved as they drove away. I turned around and faced Heidi.

I stepped closer to Heidi and extended my hand for her to shake. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

She smiled and took my hand in hers, her grip strong and confident. "I'm Heidi. I've heard a lot about you, Miss Swan."

We walked side-by-side down the pedestrian street. It seemed Heidi knew where we were going, so I just followed her lead.

"All good things, I hope."

"Very, Miss Swan."

It felt weird hearing her address me so formally, since she couldn't be more than a couple of years younger than me. Heidi was a beautiful woman, much taller than I was even when she wasn't wearing heels. Her hair was a light brown with darker highlights. Her eyes were ice blue, wide and bright, framed by thick eyelashes which didn't look fake at all. She had that peaches-and-cream complexion that most women would die to have, including me.

"Please, call me Isabella. I've met your fiancée, y'know?"

Her face brightened up, grinning widely. "You have met my Dimas?"

I nodded, finding it impossible not to smile at the joy she radiated.

"He is so…. Ugh, so amazing! I have never met a man like him before."

I was about to question her about that comment when she announced that we were here. She rang the doorbell and we were ushered inside by a petite blonde woman who I learned was named Céline. Heidi spoke to her in fluent French, as she handed out the forms package that I had filled out on the ride over. Heidi thanked Céline and then turned back to me.

"All right, everything is set, we are going to get a few skin treatments first – you are going to love them, trust me. After that we will get massages, but you don't have to get the same one as I do."

She took one of the sheets from the package and handed it to me. "Here are all the treatments that are available with a description of what each entails, so feel free to choose any. Don't worry, they are all amazing and there is no expense. This is a gift, remember that."

I nodded and scanned the sheet, almost choking when I saw that the cheapest massage package was over two hundred euros.

"What are you getting?" I asked Heidi curiously.

She peered over my shoulder and tapped her finger on the Traditional Japanese Ritual. "I love the face massage and, at my age, I need all the _youthfulness_ I can get!"

I looked up at her. "You can't be much older than me."

She chuckled. "I'm thirty-three years old, Isabella. Dimas is only twenty-eight! Trust me, I need to look younger."

I gaped at her. "You don't look thirty-three! I thought you were the same age as him."

"Well, thank you! I have good genes, my mom is almost sixty-five, and she doesn't look a day older than fifty. Though it is also a curse, I was carded in every bar till I was twenty five years old!"

I gaped at her. "I still envy you."

"Trust me, after that massage, you will not."

That sold it for me, and without batting an eyelash, we both signed up for the same treatments and massages. I was looking forward to spending more time with Heidi and this would allow more time to ask her questions.

But first, it was time for me to relax.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	28. The assistant

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: The assistant**

* * *

I was in freaking heaven.

The masseur's hands were heavenly, pressing down on my back, making my muscles feel like jelly. I had tried like crazy to keep my moans and groans quiet, but I had given up after five minutes.

"Can I marry your hands? I would take really good care of them, I promise," I said, in mock seriousness.

Gustave, my masseur, chuckled. "_Je suis désolé, mademoiselle_, but I don't think my boyfriend would like that, he is much attached to them as well."

I groaned. "Lucky guy."

I could hear Heidi giggling to my right. We'd both decided to get a body massage before the relaxing ceremony; it was extra, but so worth every penny. The Tonifying Indian Ayurvedic massage we were getting was not only relaxing, but the hot oil smelled amazing, promising to tonify our muscles.

Heidi had been amazing throughout this entire experience.

She advised that we get waxed first, and then enjoy the pampering. I had been waxing all the hair below my neck for years now, so I didn't mind. What shocked me was the fact that the aesthetician waxed me bare. I had told her I wanted a bikini wax, but somehow it got lost in translation. The poor woman had apologized profusely, but what was done was done. I honestly didn't mind, I'd had that done before, I just wasn't expecting it.

After that, we got our full-body exfoliation wrap. Heidi and I were in the same room, so while we waited until we could be unwrapped, I asked my questions. I began by asking the same first question I'd asked the other girls, "How and when did you meet Madame Esme?"

"I met Madame when I was twenty-one years old. I was in university, studying business, but feeling no real passion for my career. I had always wanted to be an event planner, but the money side of things had always given me a headache. When I first met her, I was actually working for the catering company Madame used to employ for her parties. One of Madame's girls was wearing a beautiful white blouse, but had spilled red wine on it. She was devastated and was on the verge of crying, so I asked her to take off the blouse and promised her that I would fix it. I took the blouse to the kitchen, filled a pot with red cooking wine and then submerged the blouse in it."

I gasped, "What happened to it?"

"Oh, the wine works as a dye and the blouse ended up with a beautiful rose-wine color. I hand-washed it and put it in the dryer. It looked amazing after that."

I shook my head, "That was very clever!"

Heidi nodded. "Madame thought so too, and then she asked me to work for her. Ever since then, I have planned all her events. She had first taken me in as one of her girls, but I never really clicked with any of the men she introduced me to. I'm a very realistic and independent person, Isabella. I never dreamed of my own fairytale. I just wanted someone who grounded me, someone I could share my life with and not depend on, someone to walk next to me and not for me to follow."

I understood that because that was how I felt myself.

"Are all the girls obliged to go to university?"

Heidi shook her head. "School is something some of the girls do because they want to. It's a goal they wish to achieve, but they don't do it for Madame or anyone else but themselves. We all take the etiquette classes, because it is the only thing Madame asks us to do for her; but other than that, we all have our studies and little hobbies we enjoy."

"But you do learn things for the clients. Madame said that one of the girls knew all of Mr. Gardien's horses."

Heidi laughed. "That's Irina, but only because she is a horse racing aficionado. You forget Madame's rule number one, to know the target. Sure, we probably learn more about these men than any other woman on a first date would, but that is more to see if we are compatible. We don't change for them, we are who we are and Madame accept us like that, why wouldn't anyone else?"

"So you are saying that Madame might not find a girl for one of her clients?"

"You forget Madame handpicks her clients, she will never give false hope to a man if she doesn't have a girl already in mind for him. Whether she chooses to take him as a client or not, that is a different story."

Our conversation was interrupted when the aestheticians came back to unwrap us and then escorted us to the rest of our treatments, ending with the glorious massage we were now getting.

After our massage was done, and several more marriage proposal from my part to Gustave's hands, we were sent to take a relaxing bath to wash off the oil. Afterwards, we took a cool-down shower, and then we were ready to go.

On the drive to Madame's apartment, I asked Heidi more questions, curious to know more about her.

"You have been with Madame for more than ten years, has she tried to set you up many times?"

Heidi nodded, looking out the window, one of her hands playing with her modest yet beautiful three-carat diamond engagement ring. She had showed it to me earlier, it was an antique that had been IN Demetri's family for generations, and Heidi valued it with all her heart.

"I always attended her parties, and many men showed interest, but it was fickle. I never really tried to hold their interest. It wasn't until Madame had set up a private introduction that I asked her to please not set me up anymore, that I wasn't meant to find love this way."

I gaped. "What happened?"

Heidi smirked and turned her head to look at me.

"Madame failed."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	29. Different Choices

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Different Choices**

* * *

"At least, that's how she saw it," added Heidi, shrugging a shoulder. "I don't really look at it like that, she tried, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I know now that she never really gave up on me, just let me take my time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Heidi turned her body to face me fully on the backseat of the car.

"There is something you must understand. Madame's clients go through a _very_ thorough scanning before she even meets them. She interviews them all, since she believes that what's on paper can be deceiving. She has a knack to look right through anyone's façade and that's why all Madame's clients are what you would consider _elite_."

"So, there are many men that don't make it to her list?"

"Oh, plenty! Money isn't everything, and even if you are on your best behavior during the interview, Madame knows how to separate the fake from the true gentlemen. There have been men that have approached Madame _after_ meeting a girl, Mr. Whitlock is proof of that."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "He wasn't on her list?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, he didn't even know who Madame was, but I do know it took him weeks to get Madame to approve of him to date Alice. I don't really know much about it, but he proved himself worthy and a true gentleman."

"What do you mean by a _true gentleman_?"

"Isabella, you have to understand that manners do not necessarily make a man a gentleman. Everyone has manners, it is easy to say 'please' and 'sorry', but a true gentleman not only has manners, but knows how to treat a woman right. He will never harm his lady, neither physically or verbally. He will always put her first and never _ever_ make her feel inferior to him, even if his is the sole income of the household. He will always look at his lady as a partner and a lover, but most of all, someone who deserves respect above all."

"And your guy wasn't a gentleman?"

Heidi sighed and looked down at her hands on her lap. "Felix was a gentleman through-and-through, and really charming. He was perfect, but not so perfect that it drove you mad. He was really amazing, that's why Madame considers it a failure, because for all intents and purposes, we should have worked out, but I guess he just was not right for me."

"What happened with him?"

Heidi pursed her lips and turned to look out the car window. "I hurt him, badly," she confessed in a small voice. "He proposed after dating for six months. I had no idea his feelings ran that deeply and my rejection broke us up. After that, I couldn't stand to think I might hurt someone else in the future. I moved out of the _château_ a year later. I lived with the sisters, Tanya and Irina, for a while before I got my own place. Since then, Madame has been very respectful of my wishes of no more set-ups for me; there is no ill will between us, and she never really held anything against me. She never tried to set me up again until a few months ago."

I smirked. "So, it _was_ a set-up?"

Heidi chuckled, looked back at me and nodded. "I had no idea, of course," she said, grinning. "I only knew Madame needed me that day because there was some problem with the chef or something. We were having a small dinner to celebrate Alice's engagement, so I rushed over there and fixed the problem easily. I was on my way out to finish some other errand, when the doorbell rang and I literally opened the door to my destiny."

I smiled at her candidness, seeing with my own eyes how truly in love she was.

"You mentioned Tanya and Irina… are they Madame's girls as well?"

"Oh, right, you haven't met them. They are sisters, Irina is a year younger than me and Tanya is three years younger. Madame tried to set those two up for years. They sort of met Madame late in the game. In fact, Tanya had gone through a divorce back when she was only twenty-five. They never really put forth too much effort with Madame's clients. We all try to at least be nice to them, but those two…" she whistled. "They were hellions!" She threw her head back in laughter.

I laughed. "They had never been matched?"

"Tanya is the only one who found a partner; she is married and waiting for her first child, but Irina eventually decided to leave and Madame let her go. No hard feelings. But Madame still considers her as one of her girls, and she is often invited to her parties; sometimes she attends, sometimes she doesn't."

I was surprised by this. "So you're saying that Irina didn't want a match?"

Heidi nodded. "She never really wanted one. I guess she only came along for her sister, but like I said, we all have a choice, and Madame's ways are not really for everyone. She is going to be taking over my duties, when I leave for America after my wedding. Madame is very pleased with this, and I have no doubt she will try to find someone for Irina. Madame is a romantic at heart and never gives up!"

We both laughed at that, knowing it was the truth.

I hadn't noticed the car had stopped, so I was surprised when Guy opened my door and announced we were at Madame's apartment.

I turned back to Heidi.

"Thank you for answering my questions with such honesty."

"Thank you for listening. I had a lot of fun today with you, Isabella."

I smiled. "Me too, Heidi. You and Demetri will be very happy together."

I got out of the car and waved goodbye. I turned around and faced the beautiful building, preparing myself for what was to come next.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	30. Final Touches

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY: Final Touches**

* * *

I sat on a comfy chair, drinking a mimosa, while I let the hairstylist, Claudia, cut my hair. She did some highlights as soon as I sat down, and then put some kind of nurturing treatment, since my hair was deemed too dry.

As per Madame's request, I had kept my eyes closed the whole time.

Once my hair was done, the makeup artist took over. Her name was Greta, or how I liked to call her: The Eyebrow Nazi.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Miss Swan," chided Greta with her heavy German accent. "Beauty hurts, so suck it up!"

I gasped, and my jaw dropped when I heard Madame chuckling to my right.

"She is right, Isabella," commented Madame. _"Il faut souffrir pour être belle,"_ she added with a teasing tone coloring her voice.

I pouted, but let Greta continue.

After a few more minutes of torturing my eyebrows, Greta applied a cooling facemask which let me relax a little.

"I like you now, Greta, I really do," I joked.

Greta simply chuckled and placed two cucumber slices over my eyes.

The facemask felt cool and wonderful. It was supposed to refresh my skin, reduce any swelling from the eyebrow waxing, and close my pores, which would make my make-up, last longer. I didn't freaking care, it felt amazing and I was practically dozing in my chair.

"Tell me, Isabella," said Madame, waking me from my trance. "What kind of makeup do you use day-to-day?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "Um, I usually wear eyeliner, a bit of shadow and a sheer lip gloss."

Madame hummed. "Lipstick, lipstick, lipstick. Remember those three words, Isabella. A new lipstick shade can change everything."

Once I washed off the facemask, I sat there, eyes closed, while Greta worked her magic. She applied a light creamy base, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush and then the lipstick. She finished up by brushing a powder over my cheeks, jaw, neck and cleavage, and then she declared me ready.

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and froze in shock.

I almost didn't recognize myself.

I knew that was me, looking back in the mirror, but I looked younger. My hair was still that dark chocolate brown, but it look richer and the red highlights made it shine and look silkier. My face didn't look tired and wary, but youthful and relaxed. The eye makeup was subtle and done in rose and golden tones. All my skin had a subtle pearl glow, but it was my lips that made me smile.

They were a vibrant coral red.

A color I never would have worn by my own choice, yet they made my eyes pop and my lips fuller.

I realized then that the lipstick shade I'd been wearing was very much like my life choices. Always picking the safest choice, the thing I knew I was always able to predict.

Madame had been right.

I had stuck with the safe choices all my life, forgetting to have fun along the way. Peter had been a safe choice, because I knew what kind of husband he would be – at least I thought I did. He was supposed to be a reliable and innocuous choice, but then I paid the price. He was nothing like I had imagined, and now look where the safe choice got me.

He had always been very hardworking, extremely so, but somewhere along the way his career started to come fist and our marriage second. He was even a bit intimidated by my success, which pushed us further apart.

_He_ was the one who started to pull away, denying us time together for work related stuff.

_He_ was the boring one, _not me_.

I had settled all those years ago, and now I was facing something that could change me – _someone_ that could change me – that _had_ changed me for the better.

I was a new Isabella, ready to move on, to take on life again.

I started giggling, but soon my giggles turned into full loud laughter. I didn't know if it was the shock or just the feeling of being in this surreal moment, but I laughed like I had never done before.

I laughed, because I was nothing like the old Isabella Swan, who played it safe and worked hard.

I laughed, because I finally felt free, because it was _fun._

Madame stood behind me with a brilliant smile on her face.

"_Allure_, there is _that girl_."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**I'll be posting ten more chapters tonight, and then the last twenty plus the epilogue tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Mina**


	31. First Lesson

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: First Lesson**

* * *

Madame asked me to change clothes and get ready; she was taking me out to dinner to celebrate.

I picked out the vintage Chanel cocktail dress. I didn't know where we were going and I knew that dress would be fine in any place. I changed shoes and grabbed a wine-colored shawl, to ward off the chilly night air.

An hour later, we were ushered inside the glamorous dining room at the _Hotel Meurice_ in the heart of the city. I could see why Madame loved it here, the restaurant was exquisitely decorated – mosaic floor, crystal chandeliers, heavy damask curtains, all in different shades of white, cream, grey and gold, with the windows overlooking the _Tuileries Gardens_ across the street.

Our table was at the back and once we were seated, we were quickly served water and bread. Madame asked for the wine _carte_ which was promptly delivered. She ordered a French wine, putting emphasis on the year, and then our sommelier was off to fetch the bottle.

I was a little nervous, feeling slightly out of place, but trying to get comfortable.

Madame cleared her throat, catching my attention. "How do you feel now that we have completed the exterior?"

I chuckled. "Slightly elated, tipsy, and somehow like I'm a sheep in wolf's clothing."

"Nonsense, Isabella. You look_ magnifique_, and it was really always there. You just needed a helping hand to bring it out."

I nodded, accepting the compliment. "What comes next?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

Madame smirked. "Foreplay."

I choked on my water, but quickly recovered. "Foreplay?"

She nodded once. "First: eye contact."

She grabbed her water glass and held it naturally, scanning the room with a sort of predatory look. I fidgeted in my seat, having no idea what the hell she was doing.

But then again, when had I ever?

She stopped and blinked. A coy smile spread across her lips and I followed her gaze toward a man in the back. He was in his late forties, and quite handsome. You could tell he took great care of himself. His black hair was combed back and his hazel eyes were curiously watching Madame's every move.

"Keep your eyes on him, nothing is more important," said Madame, bringing my attention back to her. "Hang on his eyes as if you are glued to them."

I watched the man sitting back in his seat and smiling at Madame.

"Acknowledge him with a head nod," added Madame, doing as she had said.

The man returned the head nod with one of his own and a bigger smile.

"Keep your eyes on him, and even if you are thinking about the laundry, men will think you are thinking about them."

I saw the man talking to one of his companions, and that was when I noticed he seemed to be in some kind of business meeting, yet his whole attention was on Madame.

"You have his total attention, you are in control," Madame said, confirming what I was already seeing with my very own eyes. "And once you know he won't even blink, you drink."

She took a sip of her water, just a tiny sip, her eyes solely focused on the man in front of her, and then seductively touched her bottom lip to the edge of the glass, lowering her eyes and looking up from beneath her eyelashes.

It was such a simple and innocuous move, yet charged with a seductive flare that was borderline pornographic.

I was in freaking awe.

The man from across the room shifted in his seat and Madame smiled in triumph.

"I can guarantee a reaction," she commented as she set down her glass.

And she was right.

The man stood up, said a few words to his companions, and then strutted straight over to our table. He stood in front of Madame and started saying something in French to her. He pulled out a business card, scribbled something on the back and then set the card down. He bent down from the waist and reached for Madame's hand, brought her hand close to his mouth, simulating a kiss, and then turned around and left.

Madame never said a single word.

I was gaping, impressed beyond words by the whole thing.

"What did he say?" I finally asked, as we watched the man leave with his companions, giving Madame a final glance over his shoulder before he was out of the restaurant.

"He offered me an invitation on his yacht for the weekend."

I laughed. "I can't believe that worked!"

Madame smiled. "Sometimes the little signs are the ones that garner more attention."

The sommelier came back then and presented the bottle of wine to Madame.

"For example, when the sommelier brings the bottle of wine to the table, he opens it and offers it to the gentleman to taste."

The waiter did just as Madame had said, pouring a bit of the wine into one of the glasses.

Madame grasped the glass and leaned closer to me. "You will help your man taste the wine. Dip your fingers, wetting the tips," she dipped two fingers into the wine glass, "then run them across his lips." She pressed her wet fingers across my bottom lip, my breath hitching in surprise.

The poor young sommelier's face was red as he fidgeted where he stood.

The actions might have been innocent had it not been for Madame's open sensuality. She slowly ran her fingers over my bottom lip, making sure they were wet enough for me to taste the wine.

Madame withdrew her hand and smirked. "He is neutralized. He is yours."

I drew in a shaky breath. "Huh, that was… um, quite the show stopper," I said, as I dabbed the napkin across my bottom lip.

Madame laughed and told the sommelier the wine was fine and to please pour. After he left, I took a sip of the wine, letting the coolness of the liquid sate my parched throat.

"I just don't think I'd be able to pull that off with a straight face," I commented, taking another sip of the wine and setting the wineglass down.

"That's why you are not Isabella, you are _Mademoiselle S_!"

I nodded. "Right! I keep forgetting..."

"You worry too much, Isabella, but I can see you have reached your limit. Let us enjoy the rest of the evening and worry about the rest tomorrow."

Somehow, I was more worried about what tomorrow would bring than anything else.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

******BETA:** Mauigirl60 |**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**Another favorite scene from the movie, Jacqueline Bisset's eyes when she does the eye contact thing are captivating. Totally recommend you to watch this scene.**

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visuals there.  
The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Mina**


	32. Monsieur Charmant

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: Monsieur Charmant**

* * *

I snapped the camera one final time and then put it down. I went to my laptop, checking the shots and smiled.

They looked great.

_"Très bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Beau travail, tout le monde. Merci!"_

The crew applauded while I gave my camera to my assistant, reminding him of the proof I needed for tomorrow afternoon.

"Don't worry, Mr. Masen. I'll have them ready for you," said Seth, as he helped me pack up the equipment.

Seth Clearwater was a nice guy from Washington State. His father was Native American and his mother was German, so he was born with interesting features. His skin was dark, and his hair was jet black, but he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He had been a model for years, until he discovered he loved being behind the camera more than being in front of it.

He had a great eye for composition and had proved himself indispensable. I hired him three months ago, when I was in dire need of an assistant. I had to fire the last one when he lost an entire roll of photos that not only were irreplaceable, but also cost me the contract with the designer.

"_Merci_, Seth. After that, you can take the rest of the day off. I am thinking of visiting _Tatie_ in the morning, but Adèle will be there to let you in at the apartment."

"Okay, no problem, boss!" He smiled, gave a two-finger salute and off he went.

I grabbed my case and messenger bag, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. The last couple of days had been tiring with this last minute shoot for Vogue, and it pissed me off that I had not been able to see a certain brown-eyed journalist at all.

_Bon sang_, I felt like a schoolboy with a crush all over again, and all because of the enigmatic Isabella Swan.

When _Tatie_ told me about still wanting to do the article, even after the first reporter they had sent ended up on her list, I thought it wouldn't pan out well for the next one, but I was surprised.

When I found out that no other than Isabella Swan was coming to do the article, I knew I had to meet her. It was one of the reasons I crashed their lunch a few days ago. I had admired Miss Swan's work for years now. Her articles were always written in a way that made it sound like a story a friend was sharing with you, and her book… it blew my mind that this woman had gone to the most dangerous country in the world to be able to tell the story of this woman trying to save her children in the middle of the conflict.

I had been in awe of her, but I was completely blown away when I had first seen her.

I expected someone older, perhaps my age, but when I had seen this _magnifique_ young woman making her way across the restaurant, I knew I was a goner.

Isabella was petite and had amazing curves, and her eyes were a beautiful rich coffee brown, which were so deep that I was certain I could get lost in them forever if I stared too long. I didn't care that she was twelve years my junior, nor that she was recently divorced; I knew right then and there that I needed to make her mine.

I had put on all my charm to make her smile, but I noticed she was trying to remain unattached. There was something in the way she carried herself that pulled at my heartstrings.

_Ma jolie biche._

She was a scared little doe, trying to break out of the shell that probably her ex-husband had forced her into. How any man could not bow down to this woman and worship at her feet was a mystery to me. She was like a breath of fresh air; no pretentions, no deceit, just lovely openness.

_Tatie_ advised me not to pressure her, but I couldn't help myself that night of the _soirée_, she looked so lovely there, and her sass… there was fire inside her, burning and waiting to be released. I allowed myself one indulgence, a simple kiss that left me burning for days. Her skin had been so soft, so warm. It took everything in me to pull back and not ravish her on the spot.

My aunt had seen that fire too, so it came as no surprise to me when I had called today to talk to my aunt and found out she was out shopping with Isabella.

I just hoped my dear aunt wouldn't scare my little doe away.

When I got home, Adèle was wiping off the kitchen counter.

"_Bonjour_ Adèle! How was everything today?"

"_Bonjour, Monsieur._ Everything was fine. There is lunch in the oven for you. We made ravioli; Alex was in the mood for Italian."

"_Super_, I'm starving."

I noticed as she picked up her purse and coat that she was wearing a dress and heels, not the usual attire for her.

"Hot date with the husband?"

She smiled and nodded. "_Oui_, it is our anniversary. He is taking me to dinner at that new place that opened on _rue Victor Letalle_, and then to the cinema."

"You know, Cara designed that place."

"_Vraiment?_ Then I will let her know how it went when I see her and Lexi next time. How long are they staying in Paris?"

"For another week, I believe. After that, they need to go back to New York."

"Then I will see them the day after tomorrow."

"Well, have fun tonight. I will see you tomorrow morning."

_"A demain, Monsieur Masen."_

_"Bonne soirée, Adèle."_

I waved goodbye to her and then went to the kitchen. I heated up the pasta, grabbed myself a beer then went to the den, where I found Alex watching_ Doctor Who_ on the flat-screen.

"Hey, Alex," I greeted, sitting down next to him on the couch, balancing the plate and beer with one hand. "Great show," I commented and waited for him to acknowledge.

Alex just hummed and waved distractedly.

I pushed his knee. "You are not going to say _hi_ to your old man, _mon fiston_?" I set the beer down on the coffee table.

He sighed, the sigh that all pre-teens made when they were annoyed with their parents.

His golden eyes looked back at me, finally, and with a fake cheery smile he said, "Hi, Dad, how was your day?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You would think you would be more interested in my work, seeing as I just spent the morning taking pictures of supermodels."

He made a face. "Nah, those girls are too skinny. I prefer my women with curves."

"Oh ho! _Your_ women, huh?" I grabbed him in a headlock. "Check you out, Casanova," I teased him, ruffling his blond hair.

"Dad, stop! You're ruining my new haircut!"

I released him. "I am doing you a favor, _mon grand_. I do not want my son to look like that Bieber boy," I commented, taking a bite of the ravioli.

He scoffed. "Please, you know I don't like that teen pop music."

"I know, I know. You like classic rock, just like your old dad."

"My _awesome_ dad," he corrected, mock-punching me on the shoulder.

I smiled and sat back to eat my lunch. "Your mom is still picking you up at three tomorrow?"

Alex nodded. "She said they might be a little late, but that she would be on time to take me to the movies. She and Lexi are taking me to watch that new zombie movie that came out." He turned back to me and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason," I said, picking up my beer and taking a drink.

He gasped. "Is Miss Swan coming over?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

He pushed me, almost spilling my bear. "Oy!"

"_Now_ who's the Casanova?"

"Shut up and let me eat in peace."

He smiled and sat back down. "I really hope you ask her out soon, Dad," he commented, his eyes on the screen.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "You just seem to smile more whenever you talk about her."

I set my beer and empty plate down on the coffee table. "I just hope she says yes."

Alex patted my back. "She will, trust."

And I really hoped he was right.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	33. Learning Experience

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: Learning Experience**

* * *

The next morning after my makeover, Madame took me riding. It was a beautiful morning and I had never felt as carefree as I did riding full speed, my laugh echoing around us. When we got back, I'd felt energized. So, it was with eager interest that I asked Madame what was next for _Mademoiselle S_.

"Today, we will cover three essentials: lingerie, kissing and flesh," said Madame in a carefree tone.

"Sounds just like high school!" I joked.

Madame smirked. "First thing you must know: pantyhose are a turn-off. You hate them, I hate them and _he_ hates them."

The way she said _he_ made me think she was talking about one particular man instead of just men in general.

"Really?"

Madame nodded seriously. "Indeed. Stockings and a garter belt with a teddy should be worn instead. Wearing something lovely close to the skin is _un plaisir,_ Isabella. Even if nobody sees them, _you_ know they are there. You will carry yourself differently - sexually, confidently - you will feel powerful."

We had now reached the back garden and made our way toward the house.

"I'll have Guy take you to _Aubade,_ a favorite store of mine, and also Alice's workplace. Let her help you get something… delicious."

I laughed nervously, not looking forward to that.

_I'll probably spend the entire day red as a tomato._

We entered the mansion and walked toward her office. Once inside, Madame picked up a book from her desk and handed it to me.

"The next item on the list: kissing. Take this book."

I took the book and looked it over. "A book on kissing?" I asked curiously, not seeing anything out of the ordinary with it.

"No, no. The book will instruct you on specific passion spots; it's a good place to start."

I nodded, pursing my lips and looking through the pages.

"Would you like to practice?"

I snapped my head up. "Practice?"

Madame had a twinkle in her eyes that was mischievous and teasing at the same time. She turned around and called out from outside the office door. "Benjamin, _voulez-vous venir une minute?_"

I gasped as a young man in his twenties came through the door with a bright smile. I had seen him before; he was a handyman who was working around the gardens, preparing everything for Alice's wedding.

He smiled at us. "_Oui, Madame_?"

Madame turned back to me. "You may practice kissing with Benjamin."

"Wh-what? Oh no, no, no… no!" I spluttered. I looked down at my feet, my hair creating a curtain to hide my reddened cheeks. "That's _not _going to happen!"

"Are you sure?" teased Madame.

I glared up at her. "I'm sure. Not even _Mademoiselle S_ is gonna practice kissing with Benjamin!"

Madame giggled and then dismissed Benjamin, who actually pouted on his way out.

"God, you love doing that, don't you?" I accused Madame. "You love embarrassing me!"

Madame chuckled and pushed my hair back over my shoulder. "Isabella, I'm only trying to help you. You get so easily embarrassed all the time. Next time, you will be less embarrassed. _That_ is my goal."

I pursed my lips and reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"I have a meeting with a gentleman, and then I need to organize some last details for Alice's wedding, not to mention I have a meeting with Heidi about the ball." She came to her desk and grabbed a non-descript DVD in a jewel case. "Look at this in the meantime. Feel free to use my office," she said, handing me the DVD.

I took it. It looked like a blank DVD, no cover, no markings on the disc. "What is it?"

"I call it a learning experience, others call it soft porn."

"Soft what?"

"Porn, Isabella."

I chuckled. "Oh, I see… another test?"

"Just watch it, try to get something useful from it and then go on with your day. Look at it as research!"

"Right, research…. You make it sound like a documentary."

"Oh, no, for a documentary, you need to watch at least two more," joked back Madame.

I laughed and shook my head. "Fine, I'll watch it."

Her mobile chirped and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh, it is Edward." She looked up from her phone. "Should I ask him to come over to practice kissing with you?"

I dropped the book and DVD. "No!" _Yes!_

Madame threw her head back in laughter.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "You're testing again, aren't you?"

Madame just shrugged and left the office, her laugh echoing through the hallways.

I shook my head and decided to get this over with. I picked up the book and jewel case, and then made my way around the desk. I sat down in Madame's chair, turning on the computer and setting up the DVD. The player came on the screen and I hesitated.

"You only live once, Swan!" I said to myself and then clicked play.

I skipped ahead to the bad acting and dialogue. The movie wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty romantic, until they started taking off their clothes. Then it got really uncomfortable when the moans and groans started getting louder.

"Well, she never said I needed to listen to it too," I murmured and then muted the video.

The man had the woman over the back of the couch, bent like a pretzel. I inclined my head to try to understand the position, but I swear the woman was made of rubber.

"_Incroyable_, she is quite bendy, isn't she?"

"Oh my God!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and turning off the screen.

I shut my eyes, begging to whatever God or higher power that was out there to please let this be some kind of trick my mind was playing on me.

I slowly turned around, opening one eye.

Standing right in front of me, behind the desk chair, was no other than Edward Masen himself - his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

_Oh God, kill me now…_

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	34. Beautifully Honest

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: Beautifully Honest**

* * *

"I-I-I was... um, well Madame said that aaah… I mean, I was just," I mumbled, my face feeling as if it were on fire, no doubt my face was as red as a tomato. The fact that Edward was just standing there, clearly holding in his laughter, was making me even more embarrassed.

I blew out a breath and looked down at my shoes. "I was watching a porno," I finally confessed in a whisper, peeking up at Edward whose shoulders were now shaking with his silent laughter.

He finally let out a low chuckle. "Yes! I saw that. The question, _ma douce_, is why?"

I groaned. "Madame thought that I could pick up some…" I cleared my throat, "…tips."

Edward laughed and shook his head.

I groaned and covered my face.

Edward grabbed my wrists and gently pulled my hands off my face. He stood in front of me, his eyes shining with mirth and something else I couldn't place.

_"Tu es tellement belle,"_ he whispered. "You are so beautifully honest, Bella. Don't hide that from me."

I bit my lip and giggled. "Okay."

He let go of my hands and I took a deep breath, suddenly aware of how close he was. His eyes grew dark and he kept looking down at my lips. His stare was so intense; I couldn't help the blush that I felt spreading across my cheeks. He raised his right hand and softly touched my left cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Lovely," he said, and then stepped back. "You know, I have learned few tips myself over the years. I could teach you."

I laughed nervously. "There goes that charm again."

He grinned. "Charm and true."

_Oh God… this man is gonna be the death of me._

He cocked his head to the side and regarded me for a minute. "I see _Tatie_ has done up your hair."

I smiled, so happy he had noticed. "My hair, among other things…" I said, leaning against the desk.

He nodded. "I approve, very much so, but then again, you were already beautiful from the start."

"Thank you," I replied shyly.

He nodded and clapped once. "Well, I better get going. I have a meeting with Alice and then I will see you at four."

"Four." I shook my head. "Four?"

"It is why I came to find you, to confirm our four o'clock meeting at my loft."

I shook my head, having no idea what he was talking about.

"To look at the proofs from the _soirée?_"

I gasped and slapped my forehead. "Right, the proofs!" I exclaimed, remembering the email he'd sent me yesterday. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

He smirked. "Yes, well, you were…" he chuckled, waving at the computer screen, "…preoccupied."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

There was a knock on the door and then Heidi came in. She greeted Edward and then turned to me. "Excuse me, Isabella. Madame asked me to give you this for you to watch in your room."

She handed me a different jewel case with a DVD inside; this one had a note inside that said "Watch me".

"Thank you, Heidi."

She smiled and then left.

I inspected the jewel case, noticing it didn't have any markings like the other DVD, then looked up and found Edward staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

I gasped. "Oh, I'm sure it's a, um, cooking video!"

Edward nodded slowly, a teasing smirk on his lips. "Sure, cooking," he agreed in a teasing tone, and then winked.

I laughed shakily, trying not to die of embarrassment.

He turned toward the door, but right before he closed it he turned back to me and said, "I will see you at four, Bella. _A plus tard_."

I waved goodbye and then he left, closing the door.

I groaned and shut my eyes, covering them with my free hand.

_Dear God… that had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life!_

Well, at least now I felt like Madame could throw anything at me, and I'd be able to face it without blushing or whatsoever.

Well, maybe a little blushing. I hoped.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	35. Carpe Diem

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: Carpe Diem**

* * *

Once I made sure Edward had left, I made my way back to my bedroom as quickly as possible. I was curious about the video Madame had sent me, but I decided not to run the risk of another embarrassing encounter in her office.

As soon as I got inside my bedroom, I locked the door and sat on the bed, my back against the headboard, legs stretched out with my laptop on my lap. I inserted the disc and when the player popped up, I clicked play before I chickened out.

Sensual music started and a woman sitting at a vanity came on, she was looking at herself in the mirror. When the camera was close enough, she started to speak.

_"We all know how to put our clothes on, but let's go over the proper way to remove them._

_"Stripping for your man!"_

"What?" I gasped, watching the woman stand up and starting to dance.

_"Let the music guide you, feel it! Move to it. Rotate your hips; let your hands roam your body. Move the shoulders—"_

I pressed pause and shook my head.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but what the hell… you only live once.

"Carpe diem and all that crap…"

I set the laptop on the vanity. I stood in front of it, hesitating for a bit until I finally told myself to suck it up. I rewound the video a bit and then pressed play.

"_Rotate your hips; let your hands roam your body. Move the shoulders and smile!"_

I did as she said, feeling awkward and ungraceful. I cursed myself for dropping ballet when I was ten.

_"You are not nervous, you are sexy!"_

"I'm probably blushing red and looking like I'm doing the robot, but sure! I'm sexy!" I told the woman in the video.

God, I was going crazy…

_"Start undoing your top buttons…"_

Well, that I could do. I undid the buttons of my sweater and took it off.

_"…and then stop. It's a tease. Unzip that skirt slowly and then let it drop."_

"Shit! Why didn't you say that before?" I groaned and picked up the sweater and put it back on, then tried to unzip my skirt, but the zipper was stuck.

_"Don't you feel sexy already?"_

"No, I feel stuck!"

The goddamned zipper wasn't cooperating, so I just pulled harder and heard a rip.

"Fucking hell…"

_"Now remove your top from your shoulders and then turn your back to him, letting your blouse fall on the ground."_

I took off my sweater and tossed it somewhere behind me. "There! Sexy enough for you?"

_"Now, find a chair and throw your leg up, over the back, and set your foot on the seat."_

I laughed. "Sure, there's nothing like a trip to the ER to make it sexier."

_"Unbuckle the garter and slowly roll down your stocking, looking straight into his eyes."_

Well, since I wasn't wearing a garter belt or stockings, I decided to try the leg move. I dragged the vanity chair to the center of the room. I threw my leg up over the back, but my foot got stuck on the edge of the top rail, the buckle of the shoe I was wearing got snagged against the fabric of the upholstered back.

_"He is thinking that you look beautiful, sexy, delicious…"_

"No, he is laughing his ass off," I said, trying to get the shoe off and see if I could release it without ripping the fabric of the chair.

It happened fast.

I pulled my foot out of the shoe with a little too much force and fell down onto my ass, taking the chair and a floor lamp with me.

_"And now… a kiss, just a peck on the lips. You are both enjoying it…" _

I crawled back to the vanity and closed the laptop, and then I just lay on the floor, laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

That had to be the worst striptease ever, and I just laughed. What else could I do?

_I guess I should stick with the writing._

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	36. Honestly Charming

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: Honestly Charming**

* * *

I walked up the front steps and searched for the doorbell. I spotted it to my right and I rang the number that had _MASEN_ written next to it.

_"Allô?"_

"Edward? It's me, Bella."

_"Oh, come on up. I am on the top floor, loft A. Just go right when you exit the lift."_

The main door buzzed and I pushed it open. I took the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator stopped, I exited and turned right, as Edward had directed.

There he was, waiting for me with the door open and looking absolutely sinful.

He was wearing a cable-knit black sweater, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, washed-out jeans and black Nike sneakers.

He looked… yummy.

"Sorry I'm late," I said, taking off my coat and handing it to him. "I was—"

He raised both of his hands, palms out. "I do not want to know," he teased, taking my coat.

I blushed and laughed. "Nothing like that! " I admonished him. "I was buying a replacement for a lamp I had accidentally broken in my room."

"Of course you would. That was very thoughtful of you."

_If he only knew why I had to replace the lamp, he wouldn't have said that!_

Stifling a giggle, I shrugged off his compliment. "It's the least I could do."

Edward smiled and then turned around to hang my jacket and purse on the coat hanger by the entrance.

I looked around and was surprised at what I saw.

I was expecting a typical bachelor's pad, but the place had a very homey feeling to it. The entire floor was an open space with a few white pillars scattered around the room. One wall was covered in floor-to-ceiling windows, giving an amazing view of the city and I could even see the tip of the Eiffel Tower.

"This is nice," I commented, while I took a look around the living room.

The decor was modern, but not stiff or clinical. It was warm and even though the walls were mostly white, except for the exposed wood ceilings, the splashes of color in the artwork and the rich fabrics of the furniture gave the room a nice touch.

"Thank you, a friend of mine helped me decorate the space."

I nodded and smiled. There were a couple of black and white photographs on the dining room wall. The photos were done with an artistic flair and were absolutely beautiful. There was a small TV room tucked in by the stairs, the couch there had a couple of colorful afghans throw carelessly over it.

"So, where is the proof you wanted to show me?" I asked, when I noticed he was just standing there watching me take in his home.

"Upstairs, _suis-moi_," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

We went up the stairs, passing through a small TV room. There were four doors on the second level, one of them was open and appeared to be a guest bedroom. I followed Edward to the end of the hallway where we then went up another set of stairs.

"The loft came with a terrace, and there was a shed out there that I turned into a small office and darkroom for me to work from."

No wonder I hadn't seen any of his equipment downstairs.

The terrace was lovely. There were many plants and even a couple of strawberry bushes. The view was gorgeous, and I could see more of the Eiffel Tower from here.

"Wow, what a great view you've got from here!"

Edward smiled, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking a door to the right. I hadn't noticed the small shed since it was covered by potted foliage.

"It was the view that sold it for me. It took me a long time to make the apartment the way I like it, but in the end, it was worth it."

He unlocked the door and waved me inside.

The space was small and cramped with equipment. There was a long table on one side with a bench. Two computers rested on top of the table. One wall had framed magazine covers, and the opposite wall had a few more of the same black and white photos from downstairs, but these had an erotic flair. I blushed when I saw them and averted my eyes quickly. Two worktables occupied the rest of the space and on one of them was a small light box.

"I take most of my photographs with a digital camera, but there are still a few I take with film," commented Edward, when he saw me inspecting some of the rolls that littered the worktable closest to me.

"Did you take the black and white photos that are downstairs?"

"_Oui_, and the ones up here too. I do magazine covers for money, but these," he said, smiling and placing a hand on his chest, "I do _pour mon âme,_ for my soul."

"You are wonderful, Edward."

"I keep telling you that." He winked.

I giggled and shook my head at him.

Edward picked up a folder and handed it to me. "_Voilà_, Madame Esme."

I opened the folder and saw the photos from the _soirée_. They were very nice photos, but there was one that really caught my eye.

"Oh, you really captured her here, Edward. I think this should be the lead shot," I announced, showing Edward the photo he had taken of his aunt.

Madame stood, playing with her pearl necklace as she looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes twinkled with secrets and her smile was coy. She looked like a modern and sexy Mona Lisa.

Edward nodded. "_Tu as raison_. I thought the same thing."

"I wonder what she was thinking…."

Edward stood beside me and looked down at the photo. "I am not sure, I never am with _Tatie_, but when you figure it out, you will have your story."

I looked over a few more photos and talked about the wedding. Alice had agreed on letting the magazine publish a couple of photos of her wedding for the article, as long as it didn't show anybody's faces.

"I could take the photos after the ceremony, over the gazebo," commented Edward, as he handed me a cup of tea. "The light would be perfect at sundown."

We had gone back downstairs into the living room, and were discussing shots for the wedding. I was sitting on one end of the couch while Edward sat at the other end.

"That would be lovely," I said, taking a sip of the tea.

"You should let me shoot you."

I choked on the tea. It seemed that like his aunt, Edward also had the power to shock me out of nowhere.

"I don't think so… I take terrible pictures," I finally said, once I was sure the tea wouldn't come back out through my nose.

He hummed and shook his head. "No, no… I meant like the ones in my office."

I laughed, remembering the photos he'd had in there. "I don't think so!"

"You answered too quickly. You like my work, no?"

I sighed and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "I don't look like that. I'm not a model."

"That is the point! You are a beautiful woman, Bella."

I blushed and looked down, my hair falling over my shoulder like a curtain.

Edward gently pushed my hair back and smiled at me.

"I will make you a deal. You let me shoot you, and I will cook you dinner."

I gasped. "Um, Edward, that sounds like a date."

Edward shrugged. "I would like to date you."

"I just went through a divorce."

"You are in Paris, that doesn't count."

"I have to be ten years younger than you."

"Twelve, but age is just a number."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Most of the time, and if not, I will Google it."

I giggled at his cheekiness. "Do you really want me that way?"

"Oh, yes…" he affirmed, his eyes burning with desire. "Will you pose for me?"

"Yes, I will," I said, without thinking but then gasped, realizing what I'd just agreed to. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Edward chuckled and took my hand. "Thank you, Bella," he said, planting a soft kiss on my knuckles. "But you cannot take it back!"

I threw my head back in laughter, resigned to my fate.

_He better be an excellent cook_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	37. Golden Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: Golden Surprise**

* * *

I stood in front of the closet, trying to decide what to wear for dinner. Edward had called me in the morning and had asked me if I was free tonight. I'd told him that I was and he'd asked me to come to his loft by seven.

I'd been very busy the last couple of days. I had finally been able to meet the sisters Tanya and Irina Zvodkyne. They were both blonde and gorgeous. While Irina was tall and slim, Tanya was petite and curvaceous, but both women turned heads everywhere they went. Their interview was more or less like Heidi's, so it was more relaxed and less serious. We mostly talked about Tanya and her experience finding the 'one'. I was surprised to hear Tanya had married Felix, the man Heidi had rejected, but I had known from Heidi that she was happy for her. Irina was a hoot; she was sarcastic, straightforward and always had a witty come-back at the tip of her tongue.

I had a great time with them, and I could even see myself having Irina as a close friend – she reminded me so much of Rose.

I was also finally able to talk with Angela yesterday. She was the shyest of the group and was into computers. She had just been introduced to a man named Ben Cheney, who owned a software company. She was pretty excited to be able to get to know him. She had been the missing piece of my article. I had the 'before' aspect covered with Jessica and Maggie, the 'after' with Alice and Heidi, and Angela was perfect for the 'in-between'.

I spent the rest of the day typing away. Now all I was missing was the woman behind the curtains, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before I finally figured out who Madame Esme really was.

In the meantime, I was standing in only my new underwear: silk lavender teddy, lace panties, garter belt and nude stockings. I kept staring at my clothes and trying to decide what to wear for my dinner with Edward.

I was on the verge of a panic attack, when my cell phone rang.

It was Rosalie.

"Oh, thank God you called!" I answered.

_"Well, good to know that I'm being missed! Have you slept with the photographer yet?"_

I groaned. "God, Rosalie… Every time you call, you ask me the same thing—"

_"And every time I call, you still haven't! What is wrong with you? The man is nom-nom-nomilicious and you're wasting time being a prude. Giddy up, girl, and ride that hot stuff A-S-A-P!"_

"Nom-nom-nomilicious? What are you, sixteen? And how do _you_ know if he's hot or not?"

_"Pffft… please, you wouldn't be all ga-ga over him if he wasn't. Besides, I Googled him."_

I froze. "You did _what_?"

_"I Googled him! Did you know that he went to NYU and graduated with a double major in Photography and English? That man is perfect for you, Bella. I don't understand what you're still doing out of his bed!"_

"Jeez, woman. Calm down," I sighed and shook my head. "Actually, I have a date with him tonight."

_"Hallelujah! I thought I was gonna have to buy you a year's supply of batteries for Christmas at the rate you're going."_

"Ha, ha… very funny," I deadpanned without any humor. "But really, thank God you called. He invited me over to his loft; he's cooking me dinner, and I have no idea what to wear!"

_"Mmm… he can cook? God, you hit the jackpot with him, Bella. In fact, if I wasn't head-over-heels in love with Emmett, I might have gone to Paris just to have a taste of Monsieur Masen."_

I laughed. "Well, I never thought I would say this, but thank God for Emmett! Seriously, though… what am I gonna wear?"

_"Well, I think you should wear a skirt."_

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? And why is that?"

_"Easy. Access!" _she said and then cackled loudly.

I slapped my forehead and groaned. "Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that!"

_"Nah, for real. Wear a skirt, girl. You have killer legs, Bella. Show them off!"_

I chuckled and promised her that I would wear a skirt. After a few more minutes discussing my attire for the evening, we said goodbye, but not before I was sworn over the death penalty to call the minute the date ended and tell her all about it.

An hour later, I stood in front of the mirror, surveying my appearance. As I had promised Rose, I was wearing a skirt. It was actually a soft jersey dress with an asymmetric hemline – shorter in the front and longer at the back. It was charcoal grey with black lace accents around the bodice.

I finished the look with silver low-heeled sandals and platinum hoop earrings. I wore my hair down in waves, but straightened my bangs. I did my makeup with a natural look around, slightly heavier around my eyes and then put on a toned-down version of the coral red lipstick Madame had picked for me.

When I was sure I was ready, I grabbed my bag, jacket and cell phone, and went down the stairs. Guy was waiting for me with the car out front and soon enough, we were on our way.

Traffic seemed to be on our side, as we arrived fifteen minutes early. When I walked up the steps to ring Edward's doorbell, an old lady came out from the building, so I used that opportunity to get inside. When I arrived at his floor, I made a right when I exited the elevator, and then knocked on his door.

Much to my surprise, the person who opened the door wasn't Edward, but a teenaged boy, who had his golden eyes. He had blond hair and freckles across his nose, but his eye color shocked me for a second.

He stood there, grinning widely at me.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure and trying to remember if Edward ever mentioned having a nephew.

The boy's smile grew bigger and he took my hand, practically dragging me in. "I'm Alex! Nice to meet you."

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you, too. I'm Bella—"

"Swan! I know! Dad talks about you all the time."

I felt all the air leave my lungs in a whoosh. "Your dad…"

"Alex, who was at the door? Was it Adèle?" I heard Edward ask. A minute later I saw him coming down the stairs wearing a white oxford shirt, charcoal dress pants and black leather dress loafers.

He stopped short when he saw me standing at the door. His eyes grew wide for a second, but he quickly composed himself.

_Oh, mister, you have some explaining to do…_

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**Just in case... First time I posted this, many wondered why Bella would ask for an explanation. Well, Edward and Bella spent an entire afternoon talking, not only about their job, but about personal stuff too. I think the fact he has a son was something Edward should've disclosed first thing. That's how I would feel, and I can only write of what I know. It's okay if you don't agree, we are not all the same, and I'm sure some of you would have reacted differently and that is fine, I just hope you understand my point of view. ~Mina**


	38. Selfless Father

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: Selfless Father**

* * *

"Bella," he greeted me hesitantly with a nervous smile, and then kissed both of my cheeks.

"Hi," I said about a minute too late, still trying to make heads or tails of this situation.

"I was not expecting you until seven."

"Yeah, there wasn't much traffic."

The boy, Alex, stood next to Edward, his head moving back and forward between us as if we were a tennis match.

He pulled on Edward's sleeve, giving him a look.

Edward gave me a rueful smile, and placed a hand onto Alex's shoulder.

"This is my son, Alexander," he introduced him.

And God, if his eyes hadn't given that away, the identical crooked smile he gave me right there would have done it.

"It's really nice to meet you, Alex. You look very much like your dad."

Alex beamed at me. "Thanks, it's really nice to meet you, too."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Adèle," said Alex as he picked up a coat and a backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. Nice to meet you, Miss Bella!" he hollered over his shoulder, as he opened the door and left with a young woman.

"Be careful, and do not forget to call your mother. _Amuse-toi bien!_" yelled out Edward right before he closed the door. Then, he turned around to face me again.

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. His face was marred with worry and he looked as if he was waiting for me to freak out. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, having absolutely no idea what to say.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, he opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke first.

"You have a son," I stated rather obviously.

He nodded slowly and his eyes searched mine, no doubt trying to gauge my reaction to this new development.

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen…going on thirty."

I giggled and his shoulders relaxed at the sound.

"Are you mad, Bella?" he asked apprehensively, taking a cautious step toward me.

I smiled and shook my head. "Honestly? No, I'm not. Was I shocked? Hell, yeah!"

He chuckled and when he was finally close enough, wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Forgive me, Bella. _Je suis vraiment désolé. _I was going to tell you all about him tonight. There was no excuse for me not telling you about something this big beforehand. I would certainly understand if you would want to cancel our evening."

I shook my head again. "No, Edward. I would like to have dinner with you, and I don't really blame you. We'd barely had time to talk about anything else besides work—"

"Still, I should have told you first thing. I am so, so sorry, Isabella."

I ran my hands over his arms, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Well, now you can make it right. Will you tell me about him?"

"Of course, but first," he released me and took my hand, "we need some wine."

Though my mind was a seething mass of confusion, I followed him into the kitchen.

I sat down in one of the kitchen stools by the breakfast counter. I could hear soft classical music playing in the background and I noticed the dining room table was set for two with small candles scattered everywhere. It was a very romantic setting and I could tell he had put a lot of thought into our evening.

It had been a while since anyone had done something like this for me. Peter had never been into the whole 'grand gesture' thing; most of the time, organizing dinners like this were my responsibility.

Seeing what he had prepared for me, pulled at my heartstrings, and I promised myself to stay calm and hear Edward out.

Edward poured us a bit of white wine and I gladly accepted the offered liquid. I could smell something cooking from one of the pots, and there was a cutting board with chopped potatoes on the counter.

"What are you making?

Edward smiled and started chopping more potatoes. "_Navarin de légumes_. It is a simple lamb stew. You do eat meat, no?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I like lamb. Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "No, _merci bien_. You sit there and drink your wine. Let me do all the work, it is the least I can do after my terrible _maladresse_."

I sighed and set the glass down. "Edward, don't beat yourself up over it. Why don't you tell me more about Alex? Does he live here with you?"

"Not exactly. Ever since I moved back to Paris, I only see him during summers and holidays, but last August, he asked me if he could come and study a year abroad here before he started high school. I happily welcomed him, and it has been great having him here. He will go back to live with his mothers in New York in September."

I froze and raised an eyebrow. "His _mothers_?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, his mothers: Cara and Lexi Ford. They have been together for twenty years. I met Cara when I went to NYU, we shared a few classes together. In my last year, I met Lexi during a business seminar. I was the one to introduce the two of them."

"How did Alex come to be?"

Edward picked the potatoes up, dumping them into the pot and stirred. "Well, three years after I had graduated from NYU, Cara came to my apartment and announced that she and Lexi were getting married and that I would be their best man," he said, with a proud smile. "I was happy for my friends. A year later, Cara and Lexi had tried to adopt. This was almost twenty years ago; you know back then, gay couples weren't really looked upon as a good choice for adoption."

"They were denied," I said, more as a statement than as a question.

He nodded sadly and took a bag of peas from the freezer, opened it, and then tossed them into the pot. "I was so sad for them," he confessed as he stirred the contents of the pot; the smell was making me hungry. "I knew there wasn't a more deserving couple to have a chance to raise a child as those two."

He grabbed the asparagus that were on the side and put them inside the pot as well. "At the time, I was engaged to a woman named Tia; but when I had caught her in bed with another man, I ended things right away. I had told her to keep the ring and moved to New York permanently. _J'étais haggard_, I had been sulking for a week, when Cara came over and pretty much kicked me back into gear, giving me the hope that someday I would find the one, marry her and then gift my wife a child."

He removed the pot from the stove and added some chopped herbs, putting the lid on. "I had made a crude joke about it that day but a week later, I could not get what she had said out of my head. It was the _way_ she had said it, _gift my wife a child,_ which made me think that it wasn't just a gift I could give only to my future wife. So, after researching for about a month, I approached the girls with the idea of one of them having my child via artificial insemination."

"It was your idea?" I asked in surprise.

He took a sip of his wine and nodded. "_Oui_, it was my idea. The girls weren't sure about it at first, so I just told them that the offer was on the table, and to take their time to think about it. A year later, they came to me and decided to give it a shot. It took three tries until we finally got Alex."

"Wow," was the only thing I could say, amazed by this man's kindness. "That was very generous of you, Edward. So, you share custody of Alex with them?"

"_Tout à fait_, I do. I have always dreamt of having children, and Alex is indeed a gift in our lives. He knows I will always be there for him. I am his father and I love him with all my heart."

I smiled. "I can see that," I said, placing my hand on top of his. "You're the most selfless person I have ever met, Edward."

"_Merci, _Bella. Thank you for understanding," he said, entwining our fingers and squeezing them.

"Of course, Edward. Thank you for telling me."

He raised our joined hands and kissed the pulse point on my wrist before letting go. He then smiled and picked up the stew pot. "_Viens_, it is time to eat."

I smiled and followed him into the dining room, feeling a lot better after our talk, but slightly nervous to see what would come next.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	39. Dîner Romantique

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: Dîner Romantique**

* * *

The table was set with a few appetizers and bread. He served the stew to me first and then he fixed his own plate.

_"Bon appétit."_

We ate the food, which was delicious, and chatted a bit about everything. He mostly told me stories about his years in college and how Alex was a big fan of Dr. Who.

He told me the story of when Alex had turned twelve and how he had managed, through a friend, to get Alex onto the set of the show.

"He must've been ecstatic," I commented, finishing off the last of my wine.

He chuckled. "It was like a sugar rush, he could not stop talking, but he was a good boy and behaved himself. He was able to take pictures with the whole cast and inside the Tardis."

I smiled, admiring how Edward spoke of his son with such candidness. He was so sweet and attentive. I had never met a man like him, and I made a mental note to thank Emmett for pushing me to take this assignment.

He grabbed the bottle of wine. "Would you like some more wine?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm a lightweight, I'm afraid."

He chuckled. "Good to know." He then winked and poured a bit more into his own glass. "I have a confession to make. I hadn't read your latest book when we met but afterwards, I went out and bought it."

"Oh, Edward…" I bit my lip, blushing. "And?"

He sat back in his seat and took a deep breath. "I could tell the subject was very difficult, on an emotional level, but you are quite talented, Bella."

"Thank you. I try to make it personal."

"Personal?"

"Yeah, like a story to tell someone so it can be appreciated and remembered."

Edward leaned in and took my hand. "Just as I do with my photography."

"I can tell," I said, waving my free hand over the photos on the wall. I recognized a couple of Alex at different ages. There were also photos of two women on their wedding day – no doubt Cara and Lexi – a few of an older couple and one of Madame Esme with him.

I looked at the picture of the older couple, noticing the resemblance the man had with Edward. "Are those your parents?"

Edward looked at the photo and then back at me. "_Oui_, that was about three years ago. My father passed away a few weeks after that."

"I'm so sorry. How did he die?"

"Cancer, it took his lungs and liver, they caught it too late. You cannot tell by the photo, but he was in a lot of pain. My mom moved back to Paris a year after he died and I followed her, not wanting for her to be alone. It was then that _Tatie_ offered me the job as her photographer and I accepted."

"Is your mom still here in Paris?"

He nodded. "She lives in Aubervilliers and doesn't go out much, but you will probably see her at the ball. She never misses it."

As we ate, we continued to talk and I learned a little more about him. I told him about my family; how my Dad was Chief of Police in my hometown and how he refused to retire. I told him about my mom dying when I was three years old, and how Sue had come along when I was ten and had become the mother I'd needed. I told him about my younger sister Leah and her backpacking adventures, and shared some of the crazy stunts my little brother Seth had done over the years.

It was a nice dinner, filled with laughter and stolen touches.

"I'm full, and this was just so delicious," I said, pushing my empty plate to the side.

"Well, I hope you have room left for dessert. Adèle, my housekeeper, made _crumble à la rhubarbe et aux fraises,_" he said as he cut two pieces from a pan and added whip cream._ "_It is rhubarb and strawberry crumble. It is sweet, and a tiny bit sour, I hope you will like it."

He brought the dessert plates over and waited until I tried it before speaking again.

"Oh, my God, this is really good," I said, taking another bite.

"I am glad you like it. Tell me more about you, Bella. I know you are divorced, but do you have any children?"

I took a sip of water and shook my head. "No, Peter didn't want children and I had never really mind."

"But you must want them, because I don't think a woman who doesn't would've been able to write Sabah's story the way you did."

I blushed. "I still can't believe you've read my book," I said, avoiding answering his question.

From the way he was looking at me, I could tell he knew what I was doing, but chose to let it go. "Of course I did, you fascinate me, Bella," he said tenderly, taking my hand in his. "Where is he now? Your ex-husband?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere in Seattle, with his mistress. Oh, I forgot… I meant his fiancée."

"No! He left you for another woman?"

The manner he asked was as if he couldn't believe that notion.

"Yes, and he didn't even have the decency to leave me for a younger woman. Charlotte is my age."

"I cannot believe it," he said, aghast. "He had _you_!"

I smirked and shook my head at him. He looked so cute, even though he was completely appalled at what he'd just heard. Still, I couldn't help but feel that small pang of rejection that Peter's leaving had caused. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but before I could wipe it away, Edward did it for me. He cupped my face in his hand and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Do not cry for a fool, Bella."

"I'm not, I'm just… we shared ten years." I shrugged, not knowing how to describe the frustration and anger I felt. "I thought he was the one."

"Well, his loss was my gain. Forget him, Bella. He was not worth it. You, on the other hand, are worth everything and more."

I smiled at that.

"Ah, a smile, finally. There is hope after all." He stood up, offering me with his open palm. "Dance with me?"

I bit my lip and took his hand. The song had changed from a mellow classic tune to a slow R&B song, one I recognized thanks to Jessica.

"I like this song," I whispered, trapped in the intensity of his eyes.

"I like it too," he said, and then he was swaying us to the music.

He started humming the song, but then I heard him start singing. I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't look away from the heat burning in them.

_Pourquoi tu le laisses quand il te fait du mal  
Il n'en vaut pas la peine  
Pourquoi tu pleures  
Quand tu sais que c'est pas normal  
Laisse-moi ma chance…_

_J'veux seulement t'aimer, t'aimer, te protéger, comme il se doit  
J'veux seulement t'aimer, t'aimer et t'apprécier, comme il se doit_

"You're gonna have to tell me what the words mean," I said, trying hard not to swoon.

He simply chuckled and kissed my forehead. He then turned his head to whisper in my ear. "I will, but not today, _ma douce._"

The song ended and a new classical piece started, but we didn't pay any attention to it. We just stayed there, his arms around me, neither of us wanting to move. He leaned in until our foreheads touched. He took my chin between his index finger and his thumb, the latter rubbing soothing circles on the skin below my lower lip. I felt the heat warm up my cheeks and my breath hitched.

He looked at my lips, which made me lick the top one. When he looked back into my eyes, his had darkened a little, looking like melted gold. The atmosphere changed, it was now charged with electricity. I looked at his lips, which were parted, and I noticed that he was breathing slowly, taking measured breaths. His hand moved from my chin to cup my face, his thumb caressing the apple of my cheek where the blood was rushing, causing my blush to become more noticeable.

"S_i belle, _so lovely," he breathed.

"Edward, where exactly do you think this is leading?" I whispered and bit my lip nervously.

He gently tugged my lip out and rubbed his thumb on it. "To something lasting, I hope. I do not play games, Bella."

"What if all I can offer is friendship?"

"What is love but a friendship on fire? I want you, Bella. I told you once I would wait for you, and I will, but I have to do this..."

Without taking his eyes from mine, he leaned in slowly and closed the distance between us. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, just a soft touch, almost like a whisper.

I released a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding and shuddered at the feel of his lips.

He slightly pulled away and searched my eyes. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for and then he leaned in for another kiss, pressing his lips more firmly against mine, his hand on the back of my head. He tangled his fingers in my hair as he claimed my lips with his. I closed my eyes and hummed at his flavor, tasting the sweet strawberries and the wine we had earlier.

I fisted his shirt and stood up on my toes, trying to get closer. I moaned against his lips and tugged him closer by his shirt. Our lips crashed together with a powerful passion; they danced together from one side to the other. The atmosphere around us grew in intensity as he took my lower lip between his and I ran my tongue along his upper lip. My heart was racing, my breathing uneven, labored. I was panting as the kiss became even more intense when he tentatively touched my lips with his tongue and without hesitating, I opened up my mouth to him.

I knew that my panties were ruined from how wet they were becoming.

He angled my head and pushed his tongue into the deep recesses of my mouth. I felt light-headed and my heart thundered within my chest. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Jolts of electricity shot through my body as he ran soothing circles over the exposed skin of my back.

God, he was a great kisser…

He had one hand in my hair and one rubbing up and down my thigh. I had both of mine entwined in his hair. Needing to breathe, he pulled away from my mouth but his lips never left my skin. He kissed up and down my neck only to return to my lips again. He slowed down the kiss until he was just giving me small pecks on my lips. He pulled back, both of us gasping for breath. I rested my forehead against his collarbone, his arms around me, as we continued swaying to the music.

"Damn, now I really need to pose for you," I murmured against his neck.

The vibrations of his chuckle made my skin tingle. "I guess you do, _ma douce_," he said, planting a tender kiss on my forehead. "But there is no hurry, let us enjoy this evening and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more," I murmured against his neck and let him swept me away for tonight.

After I returned to Madame's château, I lay in my bed, thinking about Edward.

He had been so open and apologetic. He treated me with such reverence, and that kiss… it awakened parts of me that I had thought were long gone. He was amazing - sexy, funny and so, so gorgeous - and for some reason, he wanted me, flaws and all. I'd also had the opportunity to see a new side of Edward, a side that I had liked a lot.

The entire evening had been almost magical, despite the bumpy start.

It was then that I realized one simple truth: I was falling hard and fast for Edward Masen.

And I couldn't be any happier about it even if I tried.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**SONG:** Comme Il Se Doit by Marc Antoine**  
LINK: **youtu. be/-Qw7DHzizuY [delete the space after the dot]

**TRANSLATION SONG:**

**Pourquoi tu le laisses quand il te fait du mal  
**_Why do you continue when he is only hurting you**  
**_

**Il n'en vaut pas la peine  
**_He is not worth it_**  
**

**Pourquoi tu pleures  
**_Why do you cry_**  
**

**Quand tu sais que c'est pas normal  
**_When you know this is not normal**  
**_

**Laisse-moi ma chance…  
**_Give me my chance**  
**_

**J'veux seulement t'aimer, t'aimer, te protéger, comme il se doit  
**_I only want to love you, love you, protect you, as it should be**  
**_

**J'veux seulement t'aimer, t'aimer et t'apprécier, comme il se doit  
**_I only want to love you, love you and appreciate you, as it should**  
**_


	40. Brazen Love

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY: Brazen Love**

* * *

"There you are, Isabella," Madame greeted me as I walked into her office the next morning after my date with Edward.

I smiled, feeling like I was walking on air. "Good morning," I answered cheerily.

"Good morning, indeed. You are looking flushed, _ma chérie_," she accused in a teasing tone.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "N-no, I'm not," I stammered, slowly making my way over to the loveseat.

Madame narrowed her eyes at me and stood up. "Where were you last night?" she asked as she sat down in a nearby armchair.

I bit my lip. "I was having dinner…" I said, letting my smile spread across my face, "…with Edward."

Madame gasped and grinned. "_Incroyable!_ I underestimated you, Isabella. I will never make that mistake again. Did you have fun?"

"Very. He is… he is perfect," I nodded, believing my words. "At least, he is for me."

"I am happy for you, Isabella. I have never seen my nephew so taken with anyone, not even with that little _pouffiasse_ he was once engaged to."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

"You do not need my blessing, _ma chérie_. As long as you are both happy, then I am happy."

I smiled and nodded, accepting her kind words. That was when I noticed a photo album on the coffee table. I picked it up and from the corner of my eyes saw Madame fidget in her seat.

"What's this?" I asked her, looking at the faded color photos.

"I used to take pictures like Edward, but only for family and friends. Alice wanted to see them, she likes listening to the stories behind the photos."

I smiled, looking at pictures taken of different people and places, but one caught my eye. A much younger Madame was sitting on a beach towel looking up at the camera, her hair blown by the wind and a bright smile on her face.

"Who took this one?" I asked, showing her the photo.

She didn't answer, simply turned the page and pointed at the photo of a man in a white sweater, his blond hair falling over his eyes as he focused his attention on a chessboard.

"He's very handsome."

Madame chuckled. "And you do not know the half of it."

I set the album down on the coffee table and crossed my legs, shifting my body towards her. "Tell me."

She sighed, not one of sadness, but one full of longing. "His name is Carlisle Cullen. He was studying to become a doctor when I met him in Cannes." She looked out the window, her eyes unfocused. "He walked out of the water, and stood in front of me. I thought a god had fallen from the sky." She chuckled, shaking her head and then turned back to me. "Then he spoke to me and I was _sure _a god had fallen from the sky."

"Was it a long romance?"

She pursed her lips. "No, we fell in and out rather quickly. We split up within the year."

I looked at her closely, watching her in this rare moment of vulnerability.

"What happened to you two?"

"I had just recently gotten divorced and I pushed him away, afraid of getting hurt again. He was one of my biggest regrets. He had begged me for weeks to give him a chance. The one time I had given in, it had terrified me and I fled, afraid of all the feelings he brought out in me."

It was with those words that it finally hit me how much alike we were, and I clearly saw myself in her. Both of our pain was so similar, yet we carried our scars differently.

Madame had chosen a life of service to others, helping young women not to make the same mistakes she had, helping them find the 'happily ever after' she had sabotaged for herself. On the other hand, there was me, right before I had come to Paris. Jaded and cynical, I had been trying to prove to everyone that I didn't need Peter or any other man in my life.

Both of us chose to be alone, scared of opening up again only to end up being hurt by someone we loved. The difference was that my friends didn't let me live with that fear, and once I got to Paris, both Madame and Edward showed me that I could open up, set myself free of that irrational fear and let myself be happy again.

In that moment, I had never been more thankful for accepting this job and then letting Madame guide me.

"Did you ever see him again?" I asked her with genuine curiosity.

"Two years later, in London. He was with another woman. I think he forgot about me. He didn't acknowledge me on the sidewalk when they passed me by, he just kept walking."

I shook my head. "He wasn't kind."

Madame smirked. "Kind, yes… He _could_ be kind but mainly, he was young and _brazen_." She bit her lip, blushing a little at the memory. "I needed _brazen_ back then, but most of all, I needed him."

"That's something I've never thought I'd hear you say."

She took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, tears she was quick to blink away.

"That was a long time ago," she said quickly, standing up. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "We learn."

"And did he learn?" I asked, picking up the album again.

"That is an interesting question," she fired back playfully. "We had fun, Isabella. In fifteen years, no one has even come close."

I was surprised by her confession. "Where is he now?"

"He…" she hesitated, raising her hand and fluttering her fingers in a flying gesture, "…slipped away. Like a mystery I have never quite solved."

I nodded and noticed how her walls started to come up again. "Most people consider you quite a mystery," I said, changing the topic, knowing instinctively she was reaching her limit.

Madame chuckled. "Mystery? How so?"

I stood up, the album in my hands, and walked up to her. "A woman, who arranges _love_, yet stays so far away from it herself…"

Madame smiled when she heard the word love. "I have other people to think about now."

"Well, I _have_ thought about it," I told her, handing her the album.

"Yes, well, you have spent more time with me than most." She winked and took the album back.

There was something in her eyes, something burning that I could easily recognize. I'd seen that same look in my mirror yesterday before my date with Edward.

It was the small flame of hope.

"You're still looking."

Madame froze. "Looking?"

"For the one that makes you better than when you're alone."

Madame narrowed her eyes. "It is not simple to find, Isabella." She stood up and took my hand. "But when you do… it is _everything_. Do not forget that, _ma chérie._"

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "I promise that I won't."

She smiled and let go of my hand.

For the first time since I had gotten here, I didn't write before I went to bed. Instead, I called my friends, my parents and then Edward, with whom I spent far too long talking about everything and nothing. He finally had to go, but not before he promised that he would see me in the morning.

When I finally went to sleep that night, the only thing on my mind was Madame.

How lonely she must've felt all these years, watching everyone else falling in love; yet here she was, still waiting, hoping, yearning for the one who got away.

I suddenly had an idea and quickly picked up my phone. I sent an email to Victoria, knowing she was the only who could help me.

Ten minutes later, I received a text from her.

_Will look into it, don't worry. –Vicky._

I smiled and lay back down, setting my phone back onto its charger.

With a smile on my face and hope in my heart, I finally let sleep overtake me, knowing that I was doing the right thing by Madame.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**That's all for today, the last twenty chapters plus the epilogue will be posted tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Mina**


	41. Little Casanova

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE: Little Casanova**

* * *

"I sent you a draft last night, did you get it?" I asked Emmett.

He had sent me a text a few minutes ago, asking me to Skype with him, but Rosalie had butted in when she heard me saying I didn't have enough time for a long chat since I was on my way out. She simply sat next to Emmett, shaking her head 'yes' or 'no' as I showed her the shoes I was planning to wear for my outing today.

_"I got it! It's looking good, B. But you still need the client's point of view. Have you been able to talk to Mr. Whitlock?"_

_"THOSE ONES!"_

Both Emmett and I were startled by Rosalie's outburst.

I cleared my throat and set the cream peep-toe flats she approved to the side. "Thank you, Rose. And Emmett, I'll have my opportunity next weekend. He had to cut short his trip due to a family issue. I know I've been distracted and I'm sorry for missing my chance to speak with him last week."

_"No, Bella. I'm glad you're having fun, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."_

"Not at all, Emmett, but I want you to know that the article means a lot to me, more so now that I've gotten to know Madame."

_"Yeah, about her and your little project… I talked to Victoria this morning, she hasn't found anything yet, but she has a lead. Hopefully, she will have news next week."_

"That's great! We still have a couple of weeks until the Ball, so no pressure."

_"You should take that white cardigan too, Bella. You might get cold."_

"Thank, Rose. I will," I said, as I finished gathering my outfit and setting it on my bed. "Well, guys… it was a pleasure talking to you, but I need to finish getting ready."

_"Okay, Bells, have fun and don't forget to call me!"_ said Rose, her manicured finger pointing at the screen.

"I won't, Rose. I promise."

_"Have fun, B, and we'll talk to you in the morning," _said Emmett, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Night, guys. Love ya!"

_"Love you too, Bella!"_

_"Love ya, B!"_

I signed out of Skype and closed the laptop. Picking up a fresh towel, I went into my bathroom to start getting ready.

One hour later, my hair was pulled back in a braid and I was wearing a pretty green sundress with the flats Rose had approved. I put on my favorite pair of hoop earrings and sprayed on my neck some of the apple and cinnamon body splash I had bought on my last shopping spree.

I was debating between taking a small purse or a canvas bag, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out, deciding on the white canvas and putting a white cardigan inside.

"_Bonjour_, Bella. You ready?"

I turned around and smiled at Edward.

"Yes, let's go."

He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his. We went down the stairs, making small talk while I asked questions about where we were going.

This morning, after breakfast, I found I had a voicemail from Edward. He had asked me to accompany him and Alex to Cinéaqua, Paris' aquarium.

I had called him back and immediately accepted the invitation.

"Hi, Miss Bella!" Alex greeted with a crooked smile from his seat inside the car.

Guy was driving us to the aquarium; Edward and I were in the back and Alex was riding shotgun.

"Hello, Alex. Are you excited to go to the aquarium?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see the sharks!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"He is a big fan of them," said Edward. "He always makes me watch Shark Week on the Discovery Channel."

"Are the sharks at the aquarium?" I asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Edward pulled out a flyer from his pocket and handed it to me.

I could see it was a schedule of sorts. It was all in French, so I couldn't really make out most of it, but I could see the big white shark that took up most of the space on the flyer.

"I think that we're going to a shark event?"

"Yes!" yelled Alex from his seat. "There's a huge tank there for sharks and there's also a movie about them. I can't wait to see them!"

And, see them, we did.

When we arrived, we took a small tour around the aquarium before we went straight to the tank Alex had been talking about. The Indo-Pacifique tank contained three million liters of water and hosted the largest collection of sharks present in France in the same basin, where they shared the space with eighteen other species of fishes. There, a moderator in charge of the exhibit presented the 25 sharks they took care of and taught us all about them and their eating habits.

Suffice to say, I was a bit queasy at the end of it.

After watching the sharks for a bit more, we left towards a small movie theater where we watched a film about the aquarium's biologist trainers in the shark tank and how they kept the big fish and their habitats. Then Edward took us to the coral reef exhibit, something that I really enjoyed. There were so many colorful fish that it was kind of magical to watch. It was kind of him to take us there, he probably saw the green tint to my face, and the peacefulness of this tank was enough to clear my head.

All in all, we had a blast at the aquarium. Alex had a cheekiness to him that reminded me so much of Edward, and he behaved like a total gentleman – opening doors, offering to buy me refreshments, and also asking me a lot of questions; what was my favorite food, flower, color, and many more.

At one point Edward teased him, saying that he felt like he was intruding on my and Alex's date.

The little Casanova said, "Well, Dad, it's not my fault you aren't on top of your game. You have to fight for your woman!"

I totally fell in love with that kid right then and there.

After the aquarium, we stopped for a late lunch at a small bistro, since Alex was in the mood for Italian. The entire time, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I watched how Alex and Edward bantered back and forth about everything and anything.

At one time, Edward caught me staring, but he just shot me his charming crooked smile, and it felt like something had poked me in the chest. I blushed and smiled slightly, quickly looking away, basking in these new and exciting feelings that Edward brought out of me.

By the time we were back at Madame's château, Alex was fast sleep on the passenger seat, exhausted from the day's events.

Edward got out of the car, helped me out and led me up the steps to the door.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said, and then leaned in to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as our first kiss, but it was just as meaningful. His soft lips pressed gently against mine, while his hands cradled my face as if I were made of the most fragile glass. When he pulled back, I was left tingling all over.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered against his lips, before leaning in for another kiss.

When my hands reached his hair and started to pull his soft locks, his tongue swept lightly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth willingly, wanting to taste more of him. The kiss grew more insistent as our lips sucked and nipped at each other, almost without abandon as our passion grew. I was the one pulling back this time, knowing we couldn't get carried away, yet wanting to drag him inside and see what other things his tongue could do.

Edward sighed, the sound more frustrated than anything else. He wrapped me in a warm hug and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Soon," was all he said, as I placed my head against his chest, breathing in his scent deeply.

I hugged him tightly before letting go. I shook myself out of the daze Edward always seemed to put me into and watched him go down the steps. Leaning against the doorway and smiling goofily, I waved them off while getting inside.

* * *

******BETA:** Mauigirl60 |**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visuals there.**

**The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Mina**


	42. Missing You

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO: Missing You**

* * *

It had been a week since my date with Edward and Alex.

I had gone out with only Edward two days after the aquarium. We went to a small café, or as Edward called it, _un salon de thé_ that he liked and spent the entire day tasting little pastries, drinking coffee, and talking about our lives. He was so open and honest about everything I asked him, and also very affectionate. During the whole time we were there, he was always touching me – my hand, my knee, my shoulder, my hair. It was as if he couldn't help himself, like he needed the contact, and I didn't complain, not one bit.

Unfortunately, I hadn't seen Edward since then. He'd had to leave for Cannes for a few days' shoot, but he promised to be back for Alice's wedding, which was on Sunday, just two days away. We still talked on the phone every day, and he kept bringing up the shoot he wanted me to model for.

I had been a little apprehensive about it at first, but after a phone call to Rosalie, I decided to do it.

_Trust Rose to help me find my courage._

Edward was very happy and could hardly wait.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen for a while, since I suddenly found myself having a ton of work to do. Victoria, my agent, had called me yesterday to let me know my book was going to be translated into French and Italian, and since I was already in France, a small book tour wouldn't hurt. Victoria had already spoken to Emmett and he had been fine with it. So, after Alice's wedding, I would be touring France, Italy and even England for two weeks, returning to Paris just in time for Madame's ball.

Edward had been sad about this, but was understanding, which made me realize how different he was from Peter. If I had pulled this on Peter out of the blue as I did with Edward, Peter would have bitched about it and picked a fight with me. Edward simply asked me how long would I be out of France and when would I return. He wished me a safe trip, even telling me to have fun.

I'd never noticed how much Peter had smothered me with his judgment and selfishness. It was as if he was the only one who had been allowed to succeed.

_That despicable bastard…_

_Good fucking riddance!_

Yesterday, Alice had taken me shopping for lingerie; she was going to pick up a set she had ordered for her wedding night and asked if I'd wanted to tag along. Deciding to get the trip out of the way, I accepted. We had gone to the store she worked at and several others, and contrary to what I had originally thought, I ended up having a lot of fun. The pieces I bought were very _me_, but Alice turned out to be a necessary little devil, for she had been the one to push me into buying a few of the more risqué pieces. I had to admit that I was glad I'd bought them; they certainly gave me the confidence boost Madame had told me about, and I was happy with my overall selection.

After our shopping spree, we were lunching on finger-food and tea, since we missed the regular meal time, when Alice had spotted two friends across the restaurant.

It had been Cara and Lexi.

I'd been nervous to meet these two women, but they had been incredible. They knew who I was and were absolutely thrilled for Edward. I had been surprised by that and they'd gushed how Edward had been pining over me for days since he'd met me. Both women were so down-to-earth, and incredibly funny. You could see the love they had for each other and the way they spoke about Alex, you could tell they were very proud mommas.

They were going back to New York after the wedding, but promised to meet up before that.

I was looking forward to it.

My phone chirped, pulling me out of my thoughts. I saw I had a new unread text message.

_Did you know that every time I get a cup of coffee to go,  
I never ask for the lid? I like staring at the hot liquid,  
imagining I'm looking into your eyes.  
I can't wait to see you.  
~E_

I threw my head back in laughter when I finished reading his text. Shaking my head and giggling, I typed a reply.

_That has got to be the cheesiest line I've ever read!  
Now I can't focus on what I was doing anymore.  
I miss you too ;)  
–Bella_

He replied quickly.

_Never said I was perfect :(  
Have a great day, ma douce ;)  
~E_

I wished him a nice day too and then my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl.

I'd been in my room, typing away all morning, and just now I remembered I'd skipped lunch. I was hungry, but I didn't want to eat something that would spoil my appetite. Tonight was Alice's rehearsal dinner and from the smells emanating from the kitchen, I knew I was going to need to eat light this afternoon.

I went down to the kitchen and the chef was kind enough to make me a fresh fruit salad with yogurt and cereal. He also made me a grilled prosciutto and cheese panini, which I washed down with a glass of apple juice.

After my meal, I decided to go outside for a stroll around the gardens.

The back garden had been completely transformed for the wedding, it was decorated in lilac, green and creams. Several rows of chairs were gathered in front of the gazebo, split in the middle as the long aisle for the bride to walk on. On both sides of the aisle were small white rose bushes with white Christmas lights set at every two rows. I had seen yesterday the full effect when the wedding planner tested that all the lights were working correctly. Tonight, after rehearsal, she would test them again. She wanted Alice and Jasper to have the full effect on their wedding day.

I was watching the workers setting up the tables inside the green house, when I saw Mr. Jasper Whitlock talking to one of the gardeners. I hadn't been able to talk to him so far, and last time he was here, he'd had to cut his trip short due to some emergency back in the states.

Seizing this opportunity, I slowly made my way toward him. When I was close enough, I could clearly hear him arguing with the gardener in fluent French. I didn't understand much of what he said, but the gardener seemed to be in the wrong by his guilty expression. Finally, Mr. Whitlock patted the man on the shoulder and it appeared that all was forgiven.

"Hope you weren't too harsh on him," I commented, startling Mr. Whitlock.

He turned around, giving me a bright smile. "I assure you, Miss Swan that I wasn't. It was a simple mistake, the man mixed up the flower arrangements, but it's all sorted out now."

Mr. Whitlock had a slight Texas twang and a charming personality. His dark curly blond hair was slicked back and his smile was open.

"I see you know who I am," I commented, shaking his hand when he offered it.

"Yeah, my Ali hasn't stopped talking about you," he said, taking a step back and shoving his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Really? Well, maybe we should talk about _your_ Ali."

He chuckled and raised his hands palms-up in a sign of surrender. "Miss Swan, I assure you I said that with all due respect. Alice is my world, and she owns me – heart, body and soul."

I nodded, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "I believe you, Mr. Whitlock, but I still would like to ask you some questions, as a client of Madame's."

"Please, call me Jasper. I don't mind answering your questions as long as my name isn't mentioned anywhere in your article."

"Please, call me Isabella, and I'll give you an alias, how about that?"

"Fair enough, lead the way."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	43. Southern Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE: Southern Comfort**

* * *

I quickly ran back to my bedroom, picked up my laptop and recorder, and went back to the living room, where Jasper was waiting for me patiently.

"Okay," I said, setting the small recorder on the coffee table and sitting down at the other end of the couch from Jasper. "Let's start with how you became a client of Madame Esme's."

Jasper nodded, and sat back, crossing his legs. "Well, I had come to Paris a couple of years ago for a friend's wedding. I'd been touring the city alone and ended up at this small boutique and decided to buy something for my fiancée."

"Your fiancée?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I was engaged to a childhood friend, her name was Maria. My family and hers had been friends and business partners for ages, but I wasn't in love with her and she certainly wasn't in love me."

"So, it was a marriage of convenience," I deduced.

Jasper simply shrugged. "It was in some way. I cared about Maria, but I had pretty much given up on finding love after I'd found out I was supposed to marry her. So, imagine my surprise when I walk into this little boutique in Paris to find this speck of a girl, fighting over a dress with a woman twice her size, and winning!" He laughed, shaking his head at the memory. "I was drawn to Alice immediately, and I made it my mission to find out all I could about her."

"Is that how you found out about Madame?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"What was your first thought when you heard you had to go through her in order to meet Alice?"

Jasper shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I grew up with very old-fashioned manners, so I assumed Madame was sort of like a chaperone or a guardian."

"Really? Now, come on, Jasper, tell me the truth."

He chuckled and shook his head. "_I_ thought that way; I never said anyone else did. When I had told Maria about Alice, she'd assumed the worst. I didn't blame her, the situation was rather unique, but I had known what I wanted."

"You told your fiancée about wanting another woman?" I asked slowly, shocked at the gall of this man.

Jasper laughed. "Isabella, Maria was an old friend, my only confidante. She was in love with another man; one her parents thought wasn't good enough for her. We'd always told each the truth, because we didn't want to hurt each other's feelings."

"What happened next?"

"I knew I had to contact Madame first, but she wouldn't even give me an appointment. I had called so many times asking for her to just speak with me, only to be denied without explanation. After weeks of trying, I had almost given up, so I promised myself to call one last time. That time it was Heidi who'd answered and she kind of felt sorry for me, so she explained that Madame wouldn't see an engaged man."

"Did you break up the engagement then?"

Jasper sighed. "The thing is, Isabella, I couldn't do that to Maria. She had been a great friend all my life and I honestly couldn't bring myself to just dump her. Our plan was to get married, get our inheritances and then divorce. I wanted to help her get out from under her family's clutches, and marrying her seemed like the only way back then."

"What happened then? How were you able to meet Madame?"

"Maria's grandfather died."

"Was he the one pushing for the wedding?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, those were her parents, but Mr. Santos, Maria's grandfather, was the one with the money. Maria's parents had tried everything to please him in order to inherit his money. Little did they know that Mr. Santos was, in fact, completely broke!"

I gasped.

"Yes, Isabella. They got nothing. Mr. Santos owed a shitload of money to the IRS and they lost everything, except for Maria. She actually received something, a six-figure inheritance. It was a trust fund that had been set up by her grandfather, but it was hers. The IRS couldn't touch that, since it was opened in Maria's grandmother's name and had just been sitting there accumulating interest. After that, mommy and daddy dearest were practically eating out of the palm of her hand."

"And then you both broke up the engagement."

"Yes, but Maria went beyond that. She actually called Madame and vouched for me."

"Maria knew Madame?"

"No, but her aunt did. Lucia had been one of Madame's girls once upon a time. She had married some hot-shot lawyer in New York, thanks to Madame. After that, Heidi set up an interview for me."

"And then you met Madame Esme."

He nodded. "I'd never met a woman like Madame before, and after the countless tests and interviews she subjected me to, I was able to prove myself to be worthy."

"Was it worth it?"

Jasper sighed and smirked. "Completely. Alice is the love of my life, Isabella. The first time we went out, I knew I had my hands full with her, but I was looking forward to getting to know her. She's her own person, so caring and lovable. She grounds me in some ways and challenges me in others. She's a perfect dichotomy, she's perfect for me."

I smiled, seeing the love he had for Alice written all over his face.

"And now you know why I love this man," I heard someone say behind me.

Alice walked into the room and sat down on Jasper's lap. She gave him a tender kiss on the lips and then turned to look at me.

"I hope you weren't too harsh on him, Isabella."

I smirked. "Just a little," I joked.

"She was great, Ali," Jasper reassured her. "In fact, I think we were done, correct?"

I nodded, turning off the recorder. I had everything I needed for now.

"Feel free to email me anytime, Isabella. I would be more than happy to help you with this article."

"Thank you, Jasper. That would be great," I said, accepting the business card he handed over.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jasper and Alice quickly excused themselves, but not before Alice promised to talk to me some more tomorrow before the wedding.

I sat there and closed my laptop. I looked out through the patio doors, thinking of what I had learned and watching the men set up the chairs and tables for the wedding.

I finally understood better what Madame was doing with the girls.

Sometimes what we wanted was right in front of us, but we needed to have our eyes opened in order to get it.

To have the courage to push back the past and reach out to the future, for a new life.

To make our own 'happily ever after'.

Madame was that little push we all needed to make it happen.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	44. Midnight Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: ****Midnight Surprise**

* * *

I had been sleeping soundly when I was jolted awake by something. I checked the alarm clock, noticing it was only midnight. The rehearsal dinner had been early in the evening and I'd had a lot of fun. Afterwards, Alice and her friends left to go to a club in Paris, but I wasn't in the mood to dance. I'd had a headache, no doubt from the amount of wine I'd consumed during the dinner and my off-schedule meals during the day, so I excused myself early to go to bed. I had taken some aspirin for my headache and fell asleep rather quickly, so I was surprised to be awakened so suddenly.

_"Merde!"_ I heard someone hiss in the darkness.

I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. I blinked and squinted, seeing a tall figure in the corner of the room.

"Edward, is that you?" I asked as I watch the tall figure coming closer to the bed.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to wake you," I heard Edward whisper.

I smiled and waved him over. "What are you doing here? I thought you were arriving in the morning…"

He looked tired and haggard, his clothes were rumpled and he was sporting a short beard. I hadn't talked to him since the morning. He told me that he might get early if everything went as planned. I had asked to come here straight when he did, not wanting him to stay alone in his loft, since Alex was staying with his moms in their hotel room.

He sat down next to me, our backs against the headboard. "I got to finish early after all, and I couldn't wait to see you. I am so sorry I woke you, I did not think you would be asleep already."

I smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you came, and don't worry about it. I missed you."

He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I missed you, too." He then kissed me again and just when I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled back and smirked. "I got an interesting call from a woman named Rosalie in the afternoon."

I gasped. "What?! How the hell did she get your number? What did she say? Was she rude to you? I'm gonna kill her!"

He chuckled. "Calm down, _tigresse_. She just called me to make sure I was taking good care of you, and she wanted to know what my intentions with you were."

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow.

Edward pulled the pillow away from my face and kissed my lips. "She is your friend, Bella."

I bit my lip. "What did you say to her?" I asked apprehensively.

"I told her that you were not ready for a label, but that we are starting to have feelings for each other and would like to date."

"You have feelings for me?"

He smiled adoringly and nodded. "I do. I am completely falling for you, Isabella Swan."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Edward," I sighed, holding onto his arm tightly. "I'm right there with you," I whispered against his shoulder.

"Thank God. I was worried for minute," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

He leaned down and his lips caressed mine gently, molding them together. He shifted until we were side-by-side, facing each other on the bed. Edward pulled back and smiled down at me, no doubt taking in my blissful expression, before reaching out and moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, can you tell me about this book tour you suddenly found yourself in?"

I sighed and smiled slightly. "It's nothing major," I responded quietly. "Just two weeks or so and then I'll be back."

"Promise?" he asked, peppering kisses down my neck.

"I promise. Now, less talking and more kissing, please."

He grinned and quickly resumed his previous exploration of my lips. When we finally pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

I rested my head against his chest and felt his hand caressing my back. I soon fell back asleep, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat.

The next time I woke, it was bright and early. I was alone in my bed, and for a moment I thought last night had been a dream, until I spotted Edward's suitcase near the bathroom door. I stretched and yawned just as Edward walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

_Oh… my… God…_

His hair looked darker and was dripping a little, his chest and abs were defined, but not overly so. I could see a tattoo over his left ribs; it looked like a baby's footprint with something written around it. He had a little trail of hair that disappeared beneath the towel, but my eyes fell to that delicious sculptured V on his hips.

_Was I drooling again?_

I was hypnotized by this god of a man… and completely caught ogling him when I heard Edward clearing his throat.

I grinned and shrugged, not ashamed at all. In fact, it was totally worth it.

He simply chuckled and walked over to the bed.

"_Bonjour, ma douce_," he greeted me, one hand holding the towel and the other next to my head, as he leaned down to kiss me.

I quickly pulled the bed sheet up to cover my mouth right before his lips made contact.

He pulled back, looking confused.

"Morning breath," I mumbled beneath the cotton.

"Silly Bella, I am French, I am used to eating the most foul-smelling cheese."

"Did you just compare my breath to smelly cheese?" I asked, outraged.

"No, no… you, _ma douce,_ are ambrosia. I just wanted you to know that I do not care about silly things like morning breath. Now," he said, yanking the sheet from my face, "I want a good morning kiss."

His kissed me passionately and slowly, but then things escalated rather quickly with him hovering over me. Our lips molded together passionately while one of his hands slowly made its way down my neck, over my collarbone, between my breasts, my waist and finally holding onto to my hip, burning my skin along the way. The other hand tangled in my hair while he kissed down my neck and collarbone.

My hands ran up and down his muscular back and my legs fell open as he nestled in between them. I could feel him hard and heavy between my legs, and I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him. Each time his erection rubbed the right spot, it sent sparks up my stomach and shivers down my spine.

His hand traveled up from my hip, beneath my silky camisole, to cup my naked right breast, his lips returning to mine. I let out a loud moan when he squeezed my nipple with his fingers. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as he angled my head to deepen the kiss. My hands went to the back of his head, pulling at his hair to get him closer, then ran my hands down his back and waist, only to find that his towel had come undone when my fingers touched his naked muscled ass. I bit down his bottom lip, he let out a loud curse in French and grounded harder, his trust coming faster. When his lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking the pebbled tip, it pushed me over the edge.

"Edward!" I screamed out, throwing my head back, shuddering as intense pleasure exploded inside me.

"Isabella…" Edward hissed in my ear as he continued grinding, until his motions became erratic, and then he shuddered and groaned out his own release, whispering words in French against my skin that I couldn't understand.

"Wow… that was one hell of a morning kiss," I said.

He chuckled as he rested his forehead on my collarbone, breathing heavily, careful not to put all of his weight on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and gently scratched his scalp, causing him to sigh. He pushed up on his elbows and gazed down lovingly at me, his face flushed and happy. He gently smoothed my hair back and then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Would you stay with me tonight after the wedding, please?" he whispered.

I couldn't deny him, and I knew that he would respect my boundaries no matter what, so I smiled and nodded.

He smiled widely and covered my face with kisses, making me giggle. Suddenly, he brought himself to his feet, clutching the towel in front of him.

"I better clean up and get dressed; I do not want to be late for Alice's wedding."

When he turned and walked over to where his suitcase was open on the floor, I received a very nice view of his naked bottom when he bent down to pick up his clothes. I let out a low whistle, and he smirked at me over his shoulder.

"Are you checking out my ass, Miss Swan?" he asked cheekily.

I pulled back the sheets and arranged myself comfortably among the pillows and giggled. "Yes, Monsieur Masen. It's a rather nice one, too."

He laughed and then turned around to go to the bathroom. Right before he closed the door, he took off his towel and tossed it in my direction.

I giggled again, feeling happy and sated.

Unfortunately, I had to get up. Alice had invited me to join her while she got ready with her bridesmaids. It had been an invitation I couldn't refuse and that I was actually very happy to accept.

So, with a heavy sigh, I got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	45. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: The Wedding**

* * *

6:37 P.M.

I watched in concern as Alice paced back and forth around Madame's study, her white gown trailing with a swooshing sound.

The wedding ceremony should have started at five o'clock.

The problem?

There was no groom yet.

Madame had sent Heidi to find out what was going on, but she wasn't back yet.

She had left almost an hour ago.

...

6:40 P.M.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Heidi came in. Madame and Alice rushed to her.

"Well, what happened?" asked Alice.

Heidi hesitated for a second, looking at Madame. "Well, he left the hotel at four o'clock…"

Alice whimpered. "It takes an hour to get here!"

"Calm down, _ma petite_. We will figure it out," Madame assured Alice, practically dragging her to one of the loveseats. "He will be here, I promise. I will see to it."

Madame looked frazzled but determined. She came to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Make sure she doesn't panic, I'll be back as soon as I find out what happened."

I nodded and then she was gone.

Heidi stood next to me, biting her thumbnail.

"What is it?"

"Well, his best man said that Mr. Whitlock was, erm…"

"Finish, please!"

"Nervous, like very _nervous,_" she squeaked out.

I swear I almost throttled her when she said that, not because of _what_ she said, but because it had been loud enough for Alice to hear, who had immediately broken down into tears.

I gave Heidi a reproachful look and sent her to get some tea to help calm Alice down.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Alice wailed and then stood up, back to pacing around the room. "I've had nightmares about it," she ranted. "Standing alone at the altar on my wedding dress, with no groom in sight, crying my eyes out when I find out he will never come!"

"They were just dreams, Alice," I tried to soothe her.

"Yeah, sure, but this time is the worst because I'm awake!"

"Now, you don't believe that."

"I don't?" she asked, stopping her pacing.

"Of course you don't! Remember yesterday? How he told me how much he fought for you? How much he _loves_ you?"

Alice's lips trembled. "But where is he now?" she wailed and broke down in tears again.

I huffed and looked at the ceiling, begging to whatever higher power was out there for everything to end well.

I helped Alice back to the loveseat. With her head on my shoulder and her hand in my mine, she cried her eyes out.

Poor little Alice, she looked like the saddest and most beautiful bride in the world. Her strapless dress was made of chiffon and silk, tight around the bodice, but the skirt floated around, making her look as if she was walking on clouds. Her beautiful dark hair was up in a French twist and held together by a white orchid clip, baby's breath scattered over her hair.

She looked angelic.

Heidi came back with the tea, and while Alice drank some of it, we helped fix her makeup.

Just in case.

You never knew.

There was a knock on the door and then Edward came in.

Unlike the rest of the guests who wore tuxedos, Edward was in a simple black suit with a white shirt and dark green skinny tie. His camera was hanging around his neck and his bag was on his shoulder.

We all stood up and waited for him to tell us something.

He opened his mouth and then shut it. He sighed and walked over to Alice.

"There was an accident."

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"Is Jasper okay?" asked Alice in a small voice, her eyes wide with fear.

"He is fine," he said, and we all gave a collective sigh of relief. "He hit his head pretty hard and passed out for a few minutes. His mobile broke in the accident. His brother just arrived to give us the news since he did not know what number to call."

"Is he coming to the wedding?" asked Heidi and I slapped her shoulder.

Edward shook his head. "No, the doctor that treated Mr. Whitlock is refusing to discharge him. So, we are taking the wedding to him."

Alice squealed and was quick to shake off her sadness. Like a general, she started giving orders to her bridesmaids and in less than ten minutes, they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

Heidi and I stayed back to take care of the guests. Madame didn't want the food to go to waste, so she asked us to let the staff know to serve the _hors d'oeuvres_. We let the guests know that everything was fine and to enjoy the afternoon.

Two hours later, Madame, the best man, and the bridesmaids came back and announced that Alice and Jasper were married in the hospital's chapel and wished for everyone to enjoy the wedding party. The best man, whose name I learned was Randall, Jasper's cousin, made a toast in the name of the bride and groom, and then Madame announced dinner was to be served.

Later that night after the last guest had left, Madame, Heidi, Edward and I sat at one of the smaller tables, nibbling on the leftovers and drinking the last of the champagne.

"The reception turned out to be quite a pleasant party," commented Madame. "Two of my girls found suitable men and we ended up having such an original wedding."

Edward chuckled next to me, his right arm resting on the back of my chair. "Original, indeed. The doctor who had refused to discharge Mr. Whitlock never saw that coming. Alice was truly a force of nature tonight."

"I'm glad you were there, my dear Edward. The photos you took were perfect. Though the little chapel in the hospital wasn't what we had originally planned, it turned out to be quite lovely at the end."

"It did," I agreed, having seen the photos. "I also noticed Jessica talking to the best man all night."

Heidi giggled. "Yes, I saw that too."

"His appointment is next week," affirmed Madame, making us all laugh.

"Well, I'm happy for Jessica. It was about time she found someone suitable," said Heidi.

Edward raised his champagne flute. "To finding someone suitable," he said.

"To finding the person we are meant to be with," Heidi added.

"To finding someone who makes us better together than we are alone," I said, giving Madame a pointed look.

"I will drink to that, but also, to finding the one who makes me buy new lingerie," she said with a smirk and a wink my way.

I blushed and hid my face in Edward's shoulder as he let out a boisterous laugh.

"I will definitely drink to that!" Edward exclaimed, and I slapped his chest, making everyone laugh.

I scowled at him. Edward simply kissed my blushing red cheek and whispered in my ear, "Can't wait to see it from behind the lens of my camera."

I bit my lip, internally jumping in glee knowing how much he wanted to see the lingerie I had bought, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I thought maybe you would like to remove it instead."

"Tease," he groaned and bit my earlobe, making me squeal when he tickled my side.

"Aw, they are so cute!" cooed Heidi.

They all laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

It had been a day of surprises – some good, some bad – but in the end, I realized how great it had been to simply let go and enjoy everything while it lasted.

Tomorrow would be a whole new beginning, a whole new adventure.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	46. Unpleasant News

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX: Unpleasant News**

* * *

"Thank you for coming, who should I make this out to?"

The young woman in front of me smiled. "Penelope, but you can just write 'Pen'."

I nodded and signed it, adding 'thank you for reading'. I handed back her book and she thanked me profusely. The rest of the afternoon went in a similar fashion, a lot of people showed up at the book store for the signing. I was a bit overwhelmed, but managed to pull through with a smile on my face.

The tour had been a success so far, but I was so ready to go back to Paris. London was the last stop, and in spite of being one of my favorite cities, I found myself not enjoying it so much. I missed Edward terribly, and even though we texted, called and even used Skype once, I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. The night I'd spent at his apartment had been wonderful, and even though we hadn't had sex yet, I discovered just how talented his fingers were.

Just thinking about it was making me flush all over.

I shook my head to disperse those thoughts just as the driver pulled in front of the hotel.

Back in my room, I ordered some food and took a shower. I had managed to finish my tour two days early, which gave me the opportunity to buy a dress for the ball.

I would have usually bought a dress much earlier for such an event, but it had literally slipped my mind. Now, I had only two days to find a dress. I was hoping and praying it would fit and not need any modifications, which was very unlikely in my case. Most of the time, my dresses needed to be tucked in at the waist and shortened, but if all else failed, I would just wear one of the cocktail dresses I'd bought during my shopping spree with Madame.

I had planned to shop here in London, but then decided to buy one in Paris. I could even ask Madame for guidance, since she knew the stores better than I did.

I was finishing some last edits to the new draft before I sent it to Emmett and enjoying a turkey sandwich, when my cell phone rang. Expecting Edward to call, I answered without checking the ID.

"Hullo, mate!" I greeted in an awful British accent and giggled.

_"Good to know you're having a good time, Isabella."_

I froze, that wasn't Edward's voice.

_"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What do you want, Peter?"

I heard him chuckle through the line. _"I was just wondering what my wife was doing, that's all."_

"Then you should have called Charlotte. I heard congratulations were in order."

I heard him choke and knew that I'd caught him off guard.

"Oh, so you thought I didn't know about your repeated performance at proposing? You're such an unoriginal fool, Peter… Christ!"

_"I didn't hear you complaining the time I proposed to you."_

"I was young, naïve and didn't realize what a suffocating asshole you really were," I deadpanned.

_"When did you become such a little spitfire? I should have kept you a while longer had I known you had this fire in you."_

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Peter? I'm already bored to tears with you and have better things to do."

_"I want what is rightfully mine."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_"You wrote '_Battling the Impossible'_ while we were married, Isabella."_

I gasped "I did not! Don't play this game, the book is mine!"

He chuckled. _"Yes, you did. I found something interesting in one of those boxes you packed for me, just listen."_ He cleared his throat. _"'June twenty third, the interview I did today spurred an idea for a book. I talked to Sabah and she agreed to let me write her story. I look forward to start writing it; this could be turned into a full book, no more little novellas or biographies for me.' Recognize your words, Isabella?"_

Fuck! How the hell did my journal ended up with his stuff?

Thinking back to that day I packed his belongings, I remember being a complete mess, just throwing stuff into boxes. My journal must have fallen from the desk into his box when I packed his laptop and books.

My mind was reeling, trying to think of something to say to this piece of crap I used to be married to. But, I knew Peter, he was a cutthroat lawyer, and when he wanted something, he would get it at any cost. My best option was to remain silent and let him say his piece.

I heard the rustle of pages and then he spoke again. _"Ah, and here it is… 'August twentieth, the first chapter practically wrote itself. I know this will not be the case for the rest of my book, but I look forward to the challenges I will face.' That was two weeks before your birthday, darling."_

"Don't call me that, asshole!"

_"You also signed the publishing contract three month before the divorce was final, which makes your book a marital asset, which means I am entitled to half of the royalties."_

I laughed darkly. "I won't give you a single cent," I hissed through the phone. "How dare you to try to take this from me? You're one piece of shit, Peter!"

_"Fine, act that way, but you'll be hearing from my lawyer, Isabella. I mean, you'll be hearing from my _fiancée_." _

I heard his sardonic laugh, and then he hung up.

I threw myself face-down on the bed, screaming in rage. I hit the pillow, imagining it was Peter's face. Once I was calmed enough, I picked up my phone and dialed Victoria.

_"Victoria Biers' office. How may I help you?"_ I heard Riley, Victoria's assistant, answer the phone.

"Riley, it's Isabella Swan. I need to speak with Victoria, it's urgent."

_"Oh, Bella, she's in a meeting right now with Mr. Hunter. I could tell her to call you as soon as she comes back."_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I could feel a headache coming on. "Thanks, Riley. Please have her call me as soon as possible. It's _really_ urgent."

_"I will, Bella, don't worry about it. Anything else I can do for you?"_

I thought for a minute. "Yes, you can… Could you send me a copy of my contract with the publishing house to my email account?"

_"Will do, Bella. Right… this… second…"_

Riley worked fast, because just then, I heard the little ding from my laptop alerting me of a new email.

"Thank you, Riley. Talk to you soon."

_"Goodbye, Bella. Have a nice day."_

"Bye."

I didn't know what to look for in the contract, but I was sure there was something there that could help me with this case.

I knew the only reason why Peter was fighting this now was because the rumor of a possible movie deal was running around everywhere. Victoria had informed me a week ago that a production company had shown interest in the book, wanting to adapt it to the screen, but I still wasn't sure about it. I had seen my fair share of books turned into movies to know that sometimes books were better at remaining books, with just a few exceptions.

Still, the rumor was circulating, and I was even asked about it at a talk show here in London.

I bet this was all that slut, Charlotte's, idea.

Peter had never showed such greed over my money. He'd even told me to open a separate account for my royalties. He hadn't wanted to touch that money.

Of course, I knew now it was a blow to his ego every time he saw the large checks being deposited into the account. I remembered now when he'd asked me to open the separate account after I received my first six-figure royalty check. The bastard felt emasculated when he realized I earned more in one month than he did in six.

No, this was all that woman's doing. I was sure of it.

My phone rang and I quickly answered, this time checking the caller ID first.

I had barely put the phone against my ear when Victoria started talking.

_"My girl, we're about to go to war. I know you probably already know about Peter demanding half the royalties, but trust me, Isabella, I will do everything in my power to keep what is rightfully yours."_

I sighed in relief and lay back on the bed. I knew that Victoria had my back and with her fighting in my corner, I was sure to come out of this a winner.

At least, that was what I hoped for.

The next day, I returned to Paris after two weeks of having been away, and it felt like coming home.

The feeling caught me off guard but, in a way, made sense. I had gone through so much in this city, grown so much from the oppressing rut I had fallen into back in Seattle. Here, I had discovered a side of me that I thought was long gone.

Every experience I'd had since setting foot in Paris helped me evolve, to become the person I'd once dreamed of being.

And, it was all thanks to Madame and Edward.

How could I not feel like I was finally home?

I had literally found myself in Paris, after all.

I spotted Guy, waiting for me, just as I came out of baggage claim. He helped me with my suitcase and after exchanging pleasantries, we left towards Madame's.

Because my flight had been delayed due to mechanical problems, I had arrived in the afternoon instead of the morning as it was planned. When I had spoken to Edward in the morning, he told me he was taking Alex to a zombie movie he'd wanted to see for a while, so I knew his phone would be on silent. I settled for sending him a text, letting him know I was back in Paris.

I must've dozed off during the ride because the next thing I knew, Guy was shaking me awake and telling me we were at the château.

As soon as I walked inside, Madame received me with a bright smile and a warm hug.

"Isabella! _Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, ma chérie_. How was the trip?"

I smiled and hugged her back. "It was fine," I answered with a sigh.

Madame pulled back and pursed her lips. She was looking at me intensely and I knew she didn't believe me, her next words were a confirmation of what I was thinking.

"Tut, tut, tut... You are a terrible liar, Isabella. Come, let us talk before you retire to your bedroom."

I simply smiled and followed her, knowing deep down she was the only one around here capable of giving the advice that I so desperately needed.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	47. Thoughtful Gift

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: Thoughtful Gift**

* * *

Madame looped her arm with mine and pulled me toward her office. As soon as we sat down on the sofa in front of the chimney, I let it all out.

I told her about my marriage with Peter. I told her about how it had been in the beginning, so sweet and fresh, as if we could take on the world. How later on, he'd stunted me every chance he got, and how he now believed he had rights over what I'd worked so hard for.

"I'm pretty sure this is all Charlotte's doing. That little trollop wants everything I have, first my husband and now my money," I ranted, rubbing my temples.

"Well, what does your lawyer think you should do?"

I groaned, thinking about Mr. Jenks. "He pretty much told me to try for a settlement. Because I didn't file for divorce on the grounds of adultery, I screwed myself over. Honestly, I just wanted to get rid of him and filing for divorce on the grounds of irreconcilable differences was the fastest way to do it."

"Can you still prove he cheated on you? Maybe that could help?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't have any evidence of his cheating. Jenks told me that we should settle this outside of court and I agreed with him. I don't want this to go public; it'd be bad publicity for the book."

Simone walked in just then, carrying a tray with tea.

"Thank you, Simone," said Madame. "Here, drink some of this, it will help you calm your nerves," Madame told me, handing me a teacup.

I took it gladly. "Thank you," I said, bringing the cup to my lips and sipping some of the chamomile tea.

After a few minutes of silence, Madame set her cup on the coffee table. "There is something else bothering you, Isabella. May I ask what it is?"

I set my cup down next to hers and sighed. I told her about how I had felt while I was gone; how hard it had been being away from Edward, and how scared I was of those feelings. Never in my life had I felt like that before and I was terrified to have my heart broken all over again.

"Stop," she said softly, yet firmly. "You must know, Isabella, that what you are feeling is probably exactly what my nephew is feeling. You are not alone in this, _ma chérie._ I guarantee you that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know, it's just that… ugh!"

Madame chuckled. "You are overwhelmed."

"Yes! God, yes… I know I should talk that over with Edward, but I just need to clear my head first. I feel like I'm being pulled from all directions and I can't make out which way is up or down anymore."

"Our lives hang by a thread, the only thing we can do is try not to pull too hard. There is no hurry for you to figure it out, take your time, Isabella."

"The thing is that I don't have much time. I have to go back to Seattle soon."

Madame grabbed my hand. "Don't you think my nephew hasn't thought about the same thing?"

"I guess, but it's different for him."

She tilted her head. "Is it?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know anymore, I'm so tired," I groaned, feeling like my brain was trying to push its way out of my skull.

Madame tenderly rubbed my hand. "Then let's not talk about it anymore. I don't have all the answers, Isabella, but I believe you need to talk to Edward about this, you will see then that you have nothing to worry about."

I nodded and sat back on the loveseat, feeling tons better after letting it all out.

"Sorry for unloading all this on you."

"Nonsense, no need to apologize, I know more than anyone here what you are going through."

We shared a sad smile and then Madame changed the subject to my book tour.

I was telling her about my book signing in Rome when Heidi came in, carrying a box with a blue folder on top of it.

"Forgive the intrusion, but you asked me to bring you the list for the party, Madame," she said, handing her a folder. "All the guests there have RSVPd already."

"Thank you, Heidi."

Heidi smiled and nodded, then she turned to me, "And, here's a present for you, Isabella."

"For me?"

She grinned. "Yes!"

I took the box from her and placed it on my lap. There was a card underneath the ribbon. I slipped it out and opened it.

_My job as a good boyfriend is to ease your worries.  
Consider this one less worry for you to trouble over._

_It is elegant and sexy, just like you._

_~Edward_

Confused, I set the card to the side, noticing from the corner of my eye that both Madame and Heidi were watching me with curiosity.

"It's from Edward," I announced, opening the box.

I gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was a beautiful navy blue strapless silk gown with a beaded bodice. I took it out of the box, standing up, and held it up in front of me, making the skirt float to the ground.

It was beautiful.

"I see my nephew has good taste."

I nodded. "He even got my size right," I said in awe, once I had checked the tag, my eyes going wide when I read the designer's name on it. "I've never owned an Armani Prive before."

Just like that, with one simple gesture, Edward had managed to erase all of my apprehension away.

How could I ever be afraid of a man like him?

My heart ached at how sweet and caring he was. I always felt so cherished and cared for with him. I trusted him. I really did, but, along with that trust, came a vulnerability which kept me from taking that final step.

I felt my eyes tearing up and I covered my mouth with my free hand.

"What is it?" asked Madame, noticing my change of demeanor, while Heidi silently left the room.

I turned to look at Madame, opening my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form any words.

Madame stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, _ma chérie_," she said, cupping my face tenderly. "I know how you must be feeling, but don't fight it. Can't you see he is completely besotted with you? This dress is proof of that. To acquire a dress like this in such short notice means he probably called in a lot of favors. I doubt Edward would go to such lengths for anyone. _He is yours as much as you are his_."

I blushed and carefully put the dress back into the box. "I really hope you are right," I commented, looking down as I rewrapped the ribbon around the box.

I felt Madame's hand squeeze my shoulder and I turned sideways to look at her.

"I am," was all she said.

I ran the tips of my fingers under my eyes. "Thank you," I told Madame softly, "for everything."

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "You have nothing to thank me for, _ma chérie,_" she said softly in my ear.

I pulled back and yawned, feeling exhausted. "Forgive me."

She waved me off. "Time for some rest. I'll be here tomorrow if you need to talk. Good night, Isabella."

I picked up the box with my dress inside and smiled at her. "Good night, Madame."

"Esme."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Esme, _ma chérie_. We will be family one day, after all."

I chuckled. "You're sure about that, huh?"

She just winked and smiled.

"Very well… good night, Esme."

She grinned and waved as I walked out of the room.

Back in my room, I spent a few minutes staring out the window. It wasn't raining just yet, but the darkening sky was covered with thick clouds. There would probably be a storm overnight.

Just as the first drops hit my window, my cell phone dinged with a text message.

_Glad you are back, safe and sound.  
Get some rest, ma douce.  
I'll see you tomorrow._

_-Edward_

I didn't bother texting a reply, I simply called him and spent the next hour talking to him.

I thanked him for the dress and he asked me out on a date tomorrow night. I happily accepted and we quickly set the time he would be picking me up. Edward knew about the situation with Peter, but he must've heard the tiredness in my voice, for he steered clear of that topic and focused on the tour and my traveling.

I had always been able to talk to Edward openly, and time seemed to fly by when I did. Before I realized it, night had fallen and the rain splattered heavily against my window, the sound was very soothing.

_"I am glad to hear you had fun and found time to at least sightsee a little. Did you get to visit the Colosseum in Rome?"_

I rolled over on my bed and hummed, closing my eyes for a minute. "Yeah… it was… nice," I mumbled sleepily, curling onto my side.

I heard him chuckle. _"You must be tired, go get some sleep, Bella."_

"Mmm, sleep, yeah…" I sighed.

_"Sleep tight, _mon amour_. Tomorrow is another day."_

"G'night."

_"Bonne nuit,"_ he answered and then started singing.

_Moi je n'étais rien, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier_

_Des éclats de rires_

_Elle a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel  
Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle  
Ne veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

That night I fell asleep with the sound of Edward's soft voice and, not for the first time, my dreams featured him and his iridescent golden eyes.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**SONG: **Je l'aime à mourir by Francis Cabrel

**LINK: **youtu. be/NbAie3J1RNc [delete the space after the dot]

**TRANSLATION SONG:**

_Me, I was nothing, b__ut now today  
__I am the keeper of her nights' sleep__  
_

_I love her to death  
_

_You could destroy anything you'd like  
__She will only need to open her arms wide  
__to rebuild everything, to rebuild everything__  
_

___I love her to death_  


_She erased the numbers from the neighborhood's clocks  
__She transformed my life into paper cranes  
__with bursts of laughter__  
_

_She has built bridges between us and the sky_  
_And we go through them every time she_  
_doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to sleep_

___I love her to death_  


_She must have been part of every war_  
_To be so strong today_  
_She must have been part of every war_  
_of life's and love's as well_


	48. Come Closer

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: Come Closer**

* * *

I set my phone down and lay back against the pillows. It had been such a long time since I'd felt this way. No, I'd never really felt this way before. What I had with Tia didn't compare to what I could possibly have with Bella. In my forty-two years of life, no one had ever come close.

She owned me.

Completely.

Irrevocably.

I was so afraid to come on too strong, knowing that she still held some reservation, thanks to that _salaud_ she was married to. I could never understand how he had been able to mistreat a woman like Bella, so tender, sweet, sexy and witty. She was one in a million, and I vowed to never make the same mistakes he had. I knew I was bound to do something wrong eventually, I was only human after all, but I prayed to be able to recognize my mistakes before it would be too late.

I wanted so badly to be good for her, to show her what we could have should not be something to be afraid of, but I felt like my time was running out. I knew she had to go back to Seattle sooner rather than later, and I dreaded to think she would forget about us once she left Paris.

That was why I decided to make some plans of my own.

I hoped it was not too presumptuous of me to make them.

I hoped she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I could only hope.

The next morning I was surprised when I went downstairs to not only find my son and housekeeper, but also Cara and Lexi.

They had decided to extend their trip and attend _Tatie's_ ball. I had taken this past week off, thinking I would be spending it with Bella, not counting on her going on tour. Alas, I had to take advantage of my free time, so after I came back from Cannes, I had arranged a week getaway for them as an anniversary present; which gave them a little privacy that they couldn't have with Alex around. I sent my friends to a beautiful beach cottage a client of mine had rented so they could enjoy their last week of vacation alone.

The girls had returned early in order to rest before the ball on Saturday, but I could immediately tell the trip had been good for them. They came back refreshed and glowing from Cannes. They lived such a hectic life in New York, with their interior design business booming for the last couple of years. I knew this trip had been very difficult to organize, especially for Lexi, who managed the business like a tight ship. She could be fierce and I had seen her make men twice her size cry. I often mocked her by telling her she had probably been an Italian mob boss in her former life. Cara was more laid-back about the business side, but I would never dare call her when I knew she was in one of her creative modes; that woman could be lethal with a can of Pringles, the scar on my hairline being proof of it.

We ate breakfast, the girls telling us about the sailboat they rented for a day. When they asked about my plans for the day, I told them I had a date with Bella, but that I had no idea where to take her. Cara recommended the restaurant she had helped design here in Paris, but I wanted a more private setting. Lexi recommended a dance club when I mentioned I wanted to take Bella dancing, but I wasn't sure I would like to practically yell every time I wanted to say something.

It was Alex who made the most brilliant suggestion of them all.

"How about having a picnic under the stars on the terrace? The weather is nice and I could even help you set it up. There are some white Christmas lights we could drape on the bushes and you have the computers in the shed to play music."

I threw my arm around Alex's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "You are brilliant! That is an excellent idea, _mon fils_."

Three hours later, we had everything set up on the terrace. I had even called in some reinforcements to help me decorate.

"This is the last of the candles," said Tanya, as she walked in with a box of small perfumed candles. Those were supposed to float on the small fountain along with the rose petals she brought too.

"Thank you, Tan. For everything."

"I'm more than happy to help," she answered. "You never told me if Bella liked the dress."

I smiled. "She did. At first, she tried to tell me it was too much, but I managed to convince her otherwise."

Tanya laughed. "I bet you did, smooth talker. I'm glad Felix was able to help you."

"Yes, remind me to buy him a bottle of scotch when he comes back. How is that husband of yours doing? Is he coming to Tatie's ball?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, he is going to be in London for another week, but it's okay. Irina will be my date for the ball, even if I have to drag her by the hair!"

I chuckled and helped her put the candles into the small glass cups. "God forbid she attends of her own free will."

We both broke into laughter and then finished up decorating the terrace.

I decided not to cook a big meal, but settled for a few finger foods and paninis, to give the feel of a picnic date. I did, however, purchase a bottle of champagne and placed everything inside a basket. Because I had spent too much time getting everything ready, so I decided to buy dessert at _Le Canard._ I bought two of their famous peppermint and chocolate crème brûlée with Madeira cake and caramelized walnuts, knowing Bella loved this particular dessert.

Once everything was ready, Lexi and Cara took Alex to see a movie and a sleepover at their hotel, wishing me luck and a nice evening. Tanya left soon after and I, once again, thanked her for all her help when I escorted her to the door.

Alone, I checked that everything was ready one more time, and then ran up the stairs to my bedroom and started getting ready. I showered and shaved. I picked a charcoal grey suit to wear. I forwent the tie and simply left the top two buttons of my white oxford shirt open. I checked my black dress shoes for any dirt or marks before I put them on. After splashing on some cologne, I picked up my keys and wallet and left to pick Bella up.

One hour later, I stood in front of Bella's bedroom door. I could hear her walking around the room and when I knocked on the door, I heard a soft thump and a curse.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

The door opened and I felt all the breath leave my lungs.

Bella stood there in a satin blue dress. The dress looked like it was wrapped around her from the waist up, with the skirt flaring down to her knees. She was wearing black stockings and a pair of very high black pumps. Her hair was down in waves and her makeup was natural, but the red coral lipstick she wore called out to me. Her lips looked so plump and ripe, it took everything in me not to kiss her senseless.

"Bella… you look _magnifique, _so beautiful."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you," she answered breathlessly. "You look…"

I chuckled and took her hand. I kissed her knuckles softly and then pulled her to me to plant a small chaste kiss on each of her blushing cheeks.

"You look good, too, Edward."

"_Merci. _Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and a few minutes later, I was helping her get into my car.

"I'm surprised," she commented when I pulled the car away from the curb. "I never pegged you for an Aston Martin driver."

I smirked, surprised she recognized the model. "My father was a big fan of English cars. This car was actually his; I inherited it when he passed away. It's an Aston Martin One-77 and it was originally white, but my dad hated it, so he had it painted the dark chrome color it is now."

"I'm just so used to seeing you drive your compact SUV."

"I do not have the pleasure of driving it often; it is not very practical since it only seats two, but I thought tonight would be perfect." I grabbed her hand and kissed her pulse point. "I have missed you, so I wanted to make tonight special."

She blushed and then leaned in, planting a long kiss softly on the corner of my mouth. "Thank you and I missed you, too," she practically purred in my ear.

I groaned, glancing at her, but kept my eyes on the road in front of us. "Tease."

"You love it!"

I grinned and turned my head to look at her at a red light. "More than you know."

She blushed beautifully, and I took advantage of the red traffic light to steal a kiss.

One hour later, we were at the terrace. Bella had gotten teary-eyed when she saw what I had arranged and thanked me with a searing kiss that left me wanting more.

We were finishing off our meal and the second bottle of wine, talking about Alex and Bella's step-siblings, when I noticed Bella's expression darken, as if she were reliving a bad memory. I took her hand and squeezed it to gain her attention.

"Hey, what is it? What has you so sad?"

Bella shook her head and sighed. "I was just remembering back to our first date. There is something you should know, Edward."

I stood up from my seat across the table and sat down next to her, pulling her chair closer to mine.

"You can tell me anything, _ma douce,_" I reassured her.

"The reason why Peter and I never had kids was because neither of us could."

I froze. "Oh, Bella…"

She shook her head, biting her lip. I saw her eyes watering, but before I could say anything else, she continued.

"When we first got married, we tried. For five years, we tried to have a baby. Eventually, we both decided to seek a specialist and he pretty much confirmed what we'd wanted to deny. Peter was practically sterile and I… well," she huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't producing enough hormones to ovulate. We gave up after that. I tried to sell Peter the idea of adoption, but he didn't want to." She shrugged, like it was something that didn't matter, but I could see that it still hurt her from the small flinch she made. "When my dad remarried, and Seth and Leah came along, I pretty much became like a second mom to them. Being the eldest, they often sought me out for advice and looked up to me. They were the reason why I wanted so much to be a mom, but I guess it wasn't in my destiny to become one. It eventually became another dream I'd never see come true."

I couldn't stand her sad look anymore. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I cupped her lovely face and looked straight into her eyes.

"You _will_ be an excellent mother one day, Isabella. I have seen the way you are with Alex. You are so caring, so selfless, so loving... you were born to be a mom, and when the time comes, if you allow me, I would do everything in my power to make that dream come true for you, I promise."

I softly dried her tears with my thumbs and then pulled her face closer to me.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, _ma douce,_" I whispered against her lips right before I kissed her.

When she pulled back, she was smiling again. "Thank you, Edward."

"No need to thank me, Bella." I winked and she blushed.

She stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. I took the opportunity to get the dessert from the cooler I had in my office and set it on the table.

When Bella came back, the air felt lighter, like she had finally let the weight of her past go. We ate our desserts, stealing bites from each other's plates, even though we were eating the same thing.

"I love this crème brûlée," she said, licking the spoon and making me bite back a groan. "And the strawberries that came with it are so sweet."

"I know," I said, biting one of those said strawberries, the juice spilling down my chin.

Before I could wipe it off with my napkin, Bella leaned in and licked it off.

This time, I didn't hold back the groan.

"Bella," I whimpered, and then crashed my lips against hers, tasting both the chocolate from the crème brûlée and the strawberries.

I had no idea what had gotten into her, Bella had never been this forward with me before, but I couldn't complain. I wanted her so badly, but knew that I had to let her set the pace.

I slowed down the kiss knowing that if I didn't, I would take her right then and there on top of the table. She deserved so much better than that.

A familiar tune started as I pulled back.

"Dance with me," I said against her now-swollen lips.

She blinked. "Um, I'm not really a good dancer, Edward," she said hesitantly, as I pulled her up and a few paces away from the table.

I grinned. "Do not worry, _ma douce_, it is all in the leading."

I took her hand in mine as she placed the other one on my shoulder. The beat of the song was sensual and I quickly led her into the dance as the singing began. I danced the known eight beats of the salsa and, for someone who had claimed not to be good at dancing, Bella was able to follow easily.

_Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis porqués.  
Me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel._

_Que tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión  
Mi dulce sentimiento de nada me arrepiento_

_Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo_

_Mujer…_

I spun her around as the beat quickened and her laughter filled me with warmth. She was so easy to lead, and there was a spark in her eyes as I pulled her closer to me. She kept looking down at her feet, not in a self-conscious way, but to see the steps. After she got the count back, she would look up and smile a proud smile as she kept up with me.

She was fearless.

She was exquisite.

_Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor.  
Tú eres una bendición las horas y la vida de tu lado, nena.  
Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera._

_Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena.  
Valió la pena, valió la pena._

I couldn't take my eyes off her, her smile was wide. I did everything to make her laugh and I mentally thanked the dancing lessons Lexi had forced me to take back in college. I dipped her again, her head falling back exposing her lovely neck, and I couldn't help myself from kissing her pulse point.

_Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor.  
Tú eres una bendición las horas y la vida de tu lado, nena.  
Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera._

_Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena.  
Valió la pena, valió la pena._

_¡Boricua!_

I kept her close, our hips gyrating to the beat of the song. One of my hands traced her back and then down to her hip and thigh. I hitched her leg around my hip and spun us around.

_Porque valió la pena amor  
Sí que valió la pena  
Vivir a tu manera amor, ay enhorabuena  
Valió la pena._

As the song ended, I dipped her one more time and when I pulled her back, she kissed me. Her hands were pulling my hair and I moaned when her tongue pushed my mouth open.

It was a hungry kiss, one like she had never given me before.

I loved every second of it.

I loved _her_.

When we pulled back, both of us panting, she asked me something I never thought she would.

"Where is your studio, Edward?"

I ran the back of my hand against her flushed cheeks. "It is just a block away. Why?"

She took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Because I think—no, I'm _sure_ that I'm ready for my close-up."

My breath hitched. "You mean…"

"Yes," she nodded, biting her lip. "I want to pose for you, Edward."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**SONG:** Valio la pena by Marc Anthony

**LINK: **youtu. be/Ns9YYSqLxyI [delete the space after the dot]

**TRANSLATION SONG:**

Looking in your eyes, my whys receive an answer  
Your words inspire me and my home is in your skin

What a tender love, my devotion, you became my religion  
My sweet feeling, I regret nothing

Long live the moments in your mouth and in your body

Woman...

_..._

It was worth it, what was necessary to be with you, love.  
You are a blessing, hours and life with you, baby.  
They are to be lived, but in your way.

Congratulations, because it was worth it.  
It was worth it, it was worth it.

_..._

Because it was worth it, love  
Yes it was worth it  
Living your way love, oh congratulations  
It was worth it.


	49. Close-Up

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE: Close-Up**

* * *

Edward's studio was large. There was a small kitchenette and sitting room by the entrance, but the rest of the space was empty except for a few lamps and worktables. Against one wall, there was a long wooden table with a computer and several cameras on display. At the back, there was a white backdrop with different furniture scattered around.

Edward guided me over there and told me I was free to move around as I pleased, that I didn't need to pose at all. He loved to get candid shots any chance he could get, and that was what he wanted for me.

"Just have fun, Bella_,_" he whispered softly against my ear as he ran the back of his index finger across the apple of my cheeks.

I blushed and nodded.

I didn't know what had come over me tonight, but when I was in his arms, I felt so safe. I realized I trusted him with my heart, but most of all, with my body. I wanted him, so badly, and this was the last piece of me I wanted to let go before I gave myself completely to him. So, I had asked him to bring me here, to photograph me, and if everything went as I planned, I would ask him to make me his tonight.

Now I wished that I wasn't so damned nervous.

Edward kissed my cheek. "Are you sure, _ma douce_?"

I took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "Yes."

He smiled, taking my hand and guiding me over to a divan covered in sheets with pillows in different shades.

"Sit down, pretend I am not here. You are at home, relaxing—"

"I would need a book for that," I interrupted him.

He lifted a finger. "_Un instant, s'il te plaît."_

He turned around and made a beeline for his desk. He picked up a small book and then came back to me, handing me the book with a flirty smile.

"What _ma douce_ asks, she shall receive." He winked.

I took the book from him and giggled when I read "The Little Prince" on the cover. I sat down on the divan and opened the book.

He first took pictures of me lying down on the divan, reading in different positions. After a few minutes, I dropped the book and looked straight at him, no hiding any longer. I rested my chin on my hand at the end of the divan and watched him, his camera clicking wildly. I saw him exchange memory cards and then kept taking pictures.

"Feel free to do whatever you want. The floor is yours, _ma douce_."

"You keep calling me that, and I don't know what that means."

His smile was secretive and playful. "When you do, let me know."

"Why?"

"So I can come up with a different term for you to figure out."

I giggled and bit my lip. He winked and went back to looking through the lens.

I posed for him on the divan for a few more minutes, until an idea came to my mind. There was an empty space in the studio with a white backdrop. I stood up and walked over there and simply posed standing there for few minutes. I kneeled on the soft carpet, and then crawled on all fours toward a mountain of white pillows on the side. I plopped down on top of them with a carefree laugh, being silly.

The only sounds in the room were my laughter, his chuckle and the constant click of his camera.

I closed my eyes feeling comfortable. I could hear his footsteps as he circled me. I opened my eyes and found him standing, looming on top of me, the _click, click, click_ of his camera never stopping. Feeling flirtatious, I blew him a kiss and I saw the wide grin on his face as he took pictures like crazy. He moved to the side, kneeling down to take a few close-ups and then moved back a few steps.

When he was far enough, I stood up again and took a deep breath, mentally getting ready for what I was about to do. I'd been thinking about this since that day he'd said he wanted to shoot me, and I knew this was my chance.

I turned around, my back to him and slowly raised my hand to the knot at the small of my back. I looked back at him over my shoulder, locking his gaze with mine. I slowly pulled one end of the tie and let the dress fall open, the strap around my neck falling and pooling provocatively on my bended elbows.

He couldn't see what I had on underneath my dress yet, but I knew. I was wearing the set Alice had pushed me to try on when I went shopping with her: a strapless black satin corset with a garter belt, black lace panties and black stockings. The boned corset had a traditional front bustier and was laced up in back. It was a simple and pretty piece that molded my hourglass figure perfectly.

I turned my face away from him and let the dress fall to the floor with a _whoosh_, and then turned around, looking up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

His gasp rang out loud and clear in the room, filling me with courage.

I never looked his way as I walked to a small plush stool at my right and sat down on it. I took off my earrings and set them down on the little card table that was to my left. I then bent down and took off one shoe at a time.

The camera was clicking constantly and I could feel the tension building between us. He never said anything, but his breathing became heavier with each item I took off.

I stood up and placed one foot on the stool, slowly rolling down the stocking.

I heard him groan, and saw him kneel with the camera hiding his face.

The fact that I couldn't see his eyes made it easier for me to pretend I was undressing in my room. I walked to the divan and grabbed one of the sheets that were on top, then walked back to stand in front of the white backdrop again. I wrapped the sheet around me, covering myself from head to toe. I looked back over my shoulder and let the sheet fall down from my head and then my shoulders.

Underneath, I took my time to undo the corset at the front, letting it also drop to the floor. I tied the sheet around me and, with a giggle, kicked the corset over to where Edward was standing.

Edward froze and looked down, inhaling with a loud hiss when he spotted the undergarment at his feet. He made no attempt to hide the way he grabbed his cock through his jeans to adjust himself.

I bit my lip and shuddered at the sight.

He looked up and dropped his camera on a nearby card table. He walked straight over to me and circled me once, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly.

"You are a tease, Isabella," he murmured while pressing slight kisses from my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my chin and along my jaw. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

I let out a sigh, shivering from his touch. He left open-mouthed kisses down to my neck. He nipped my collarbone and soothed the sting with a flick of his tongue, igniting a fire all over my body.

My eyes rolled back, and I raised my arms, entwining my hands into his hair, pulling him down to me. His hands were firmly on my hips, holding his body away from mine. I pulled him to me again, causing him to step closer, and I let out a sigh at the feel of his hard body against my soft one. He leaned down and pressed gentle, chaste kisses against my lips, driving me crazy.

I started to slowly unbutton his shirt and then pulled it off his shoulders, uncovering his hard chest. He had a tattoo over his left ribs, a baby footprint with _Alexandre_ written on one side and a date on the other. I touched it, running my hand slowly over the edge of the footprint.

"This is beautiful," I whispered and then kissed it.

He inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything.

He dropped the shirt to the floor and pulled me back against his body. I couldn't help myself and kissed my way up until I reached his lips, biting down on his bottom one. He groaned, and then his mouth crashed down on mine, stealing my breath, consuming me in an ardent kiss. His hands roamed up my torso, and I was so lost in our kiss, that I failed to notice that his right hand had made its way to the knotted sheet at my chest. He gave it a gentle tug, making the sheet fall as he tore his lips away from mine.

"_Tellement belle,_ flawless_," _he murmured against my lips, his awed expression making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, standing there in only my underwear and heels.

He kissed that spot behind my ear that made me shiver in desire, and then trailed kisses down my neck.

"So lovely and stunning... I need to touch you, Bella."

"Then, touch me, Edward, please," I said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

It was my soft pleading that fueled our passion. Our kisses became stronger, more heated. Our hands roamed each other's body with a passionate urgency. His pants were easily discarded, and there we stood in the middle of his studio, clad in only our underwear.

"Tell me you want this, Isabella. _Tell me,_" he begged as he kissed down my neck.

I cupped his face with both of my hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"I want this, Edward. I want you_. _I need you."

He pulled me closer to him, our noses touching. "_J'ai besoin de toi aussi,_ Bella," he murmured against my lips, before angling my head, his hand at the back of my head and kissing the breath out of me.

Edward picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and carried me over to the divan, our lips never parting.

He gently laid me down and pulled back from our kiss, his body covering mine, his hands flat against the back of the divan.

He was looking at me with such tenderness and admiration; it made me feel special, like I was the only woman in the world for him.

Tonight, I would let go all of my inhibitions, and give myself to him.

Tonight, he'd be the only man in the world for me.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	50. Crossing Lines

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY: Crossing Lines**

* * *

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, while he slowly put more of his weight on me. One of his hands came down and touched me softly from the waist and then up to my breast. He pulled away and stared at me, his eyes darkening with desire as they roamed over my curves.

His hands came up and cupped my left breast, weighing it in his palm before brushing his thumbs over the peak causing it to harden even further. I gasped when his lips touched my collarbone and trailed all the way down to my breast.

My back arched as I bowed upward, seeking more of his touch, his tongue, his lips…

A moan poured from me when his lips closed over my nipple, sucking gently. He nipped at the tip, grazing the puckered flesh with his teeth. He then switched to the other breast. I gasped his name, throwing my head back and giving him better access. He plucked softly at my nipple, loving it, while pinching my other one with his fingers.

I ran my hands down his back, reveling in the feeling of the taut muscles and satin skin beneath my hands. I could feel how aroused he was. I rolled my hips, seeking the friction we both needed, and feeling how hot and heavy he was. He left my now hard nipples to kiss me, his tongue delving inside my mouth, claiming me, taking me.

I stroked his chest, and when my fingers ghosted over his nipples, he let out a low groan that became louder when I pinched one. Breaking my mouth away from his, I planted kisses along his jaw and neck as he had done to me. Planting my hands firmly on his chest, I pushed him, until he was the one on his back and I was straddling him. I leaned over him, my hair falling around me like a curtain and brought my lips to his chest.

I licked his small nipple and then blew my breath over it. I was delighted by the moan that I heard coming from Edward. While toying with his nipple, my hand started to wander a bit. I loved the feel of his muscles rippling underneath my touch and I watched as my hand slowly made its way farther south.

My fingers brushed teasingly over the dusting of hair below his bellybutton at the same time he let out a strangled groan. I pulled his boxers down, releasing his hard cock, hearing it slap against his lower abdomen. His cock was long, slightly bigger than Peter's, but what worried me was the girth. I wrapped my hand around his shaft, and my fingers barely covered half of it.

I leaned in and licked the head, then sucked it inside my mouth.

"Christ, Isabella!" moaned Edward, throwing his head back.

I was barely able to suck once, when in less than a second, I was on my back with Edward hovering above me again. He kissed me deeply and passionately, and then he sat back on his knees between my legs. His fingers ran feathery light over the waistband of my panties and down in between my thighs. He fingered my clit over the lace, making me gasp in pleasure.

"Look at me, Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked into his golden ones; they were dark and hooded with lust.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen, _mon amour_. So lovely, so free, so sensitive…."

I moaned when he pulled my panties aside and pushed a finger inside me, his thumb circling and pressing down my clit.

"…so wet and tight..."

He withdrew his finger and I whimpered at the loss. He grabbed the elastic of my panties and pulled them down, ever so slowly, until I was completely bare before him.

"…so stunning... I'm going to worship your glorious body now, Isabella. Every single inch of it."

Edward's mouth descended steadily where his fingers had been. With one hand, he spread me open and he licked from top to bottom, his thumb pressing down on my clit. I couldn't stop the moan from my lips as he pleasured me with his mouth and fingers.

"Oh-Oh, my God! Ed-Edward!" I whimpered.

Edward continued to lick, moving his way up to my clit, sucking and biting down. I moaned in pleasure, bucking my hips into his mouth. My hands went straight to his head, fisting handfuls of his hair and pulling him closer to where I needed him. I was afraid I might've pulled too hard, but the groan he let out let me know he enjoyed it.

Long, talented fingers dipped into my entrance, curling and sending tingling warmth over my body. I was close… so close. My breathing was erratic and my body felt like a live electrical wire. The heat swelled from deep inside and spread all over my body while I gasped and cried in ecstasy, falling victim to his skillful ministrations. He was relentless, his tongue was wicked and his fingers discovered parts inside me that made me see stars.

Just when I was about to fall, he pulled back. I whimpered at the loss, but then cried out when, in one fluid motion he entered me fully, making me scream his name.

"_Putain!_ _Il n'y a que toi pour me procurer ces sensations. Seulement toi, mon amour…Tu es tout pour moi._"

Our eyes met, pure and unadulterated lust radiating from his golden depths.

"I want to see you come, do not look away," he commands in a gruff voice.

I couldn't speak, I was too far gone.

The pace was hard and steady and I held onto him as tightly as I could, wrapping my legs around him so he could slip deeper inside of me. My nails scraped over his back as he pounded into me with wild abandon, his thrusts were strong enough to make the divan skid across the wooden floor.

Edward's lips were close to mine, sharing our breaths as we panted, lost in our passion. My heart was racing and I almost forgot to breathe, as he licked and sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear. His cock was hitting all the right spots. My hands grabbed the toned, muscled flesh of his ass as he slid in and out, moans and cries falling from of my mouth.

"Oh! Feels… so good…. Edward! Don't stop!"

"_Jamais!_ Let me… make you… come…"

He hooked one leg onto his elbow, spreading me open. He moved within me using deep strokes, rotating his hips and hitting all the spots inside me that drove me wild. It felt so deep and erotic this way.

"_Ce que tu es serrée et étroite, ce que c'est bon de te sentir m'enserrer en toi, ma belle. __Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir assez!_"

His hands snaked under my shoulders, my knee almost touching my shoulder, and raised me slightly, giving him more leverage to thrust harder and faster. I could feel my climax drawing nearer and nearer. Nonsensical words and sounds fell from my lips as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

"Let it go, _mon amour… _give it to me," he begged, panting against my ear. He kissed the top of my right breast and then took my nipple into his mouth and bit down as he pushed deeper inside me.

That was all it took.

I screamed his name as the waves of ecstasy crashed down upon me, my eyes never left his as I rode out the most exquisite sensations. He pushed once, twice and on the third time, threw his head back and came inside me, moaning my name.

"I now know what the French meant with _petite mort_. You are going to be the death of me, Edward," I breathed into his ear as he collapsed against me, making him chuckle.

He stayed there, still joined together, his face buried between my shoulder and neck for several minutes while we both caught our breath. He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss. He kissed me slowly and picked me up in his arms.

"Come, _mon cœur_, let us get some rest."

He carried me over to the bed on the other side of the studio. He left me on top of the soft linens as he went to grab a cloth to clean us up. Once clean, he covered us with the bed sheet and pulled me against his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin, his arms wrapping around me in warmth and comfort.

I knew tonight changed everything. I wasn't the same Isabella Swan I was when I got here. I was different. I was finally free and happy. With Edward surrounding me, I felt cared and beautiful, and surprisingly enough, I couldn't believe I was comfortable with how fast things escalated, but everything had just felt right.

The pieces of the puzzle were all starting to fall into place.

I felt complete.

At last.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**CHAPTER SONG: **I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Cross the Line' by John Legend.

**LINK: **youtu. be/hWfLZQGqu-0 [delete the space after the dot]

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_**Putain! Il n'y a que toi pour me procurer ces sensations.**  
_Fuck ... Only you make me feel like this.

_**Seulement toi, mon amour…Tu es tout pour moi.**  
_Only you, my love ... You're everything to me.

_**Ce que tu es serrée et étroite, ce que c'est bon de te sentir m'enserrer en toi, ma belle.**  
_You feel so fucking tight around me; I cannot get enough of you, my lovely."

_**Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir assez!**  
_I can never get enough!

...

**That's all for now, the last ten chapters plus the epilogue will be posted tonight.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Mina**


	51. The Best

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: The Best**

* * *

I woke up, the sun shining brightly between the curtains. My head was on Edward's chest, his arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to him. Last night had been so intense; it had never been like that for me in my whole life. Edward had been amazing, so patient, yet so full of passion.

Warmth spread through my chest, making me feel as if I could float away with happiness.

Edward moved and I looked up to face him, placing a kiss on his chin. He opened his eyes and smiled down at me.

"_Bonjour, ma douce_," he said, kissing my forehead as one of his hands came up to cup my face.

"Morning," I answered against his lips, giggling when he nipped at my bottom lip.

"What has you smiling so widely?"

"I was just thinking about last night and how much it meant to me. Thank you for taking things at my pace, Edward."

He grabbed my chin, making me look into his eyes. "I would have waited forever for you, Bella. I am very grateful last night happened. I have never experienced anything like that before." He kissed my cheek as I leaned into his touch. "You are everything that I have been looking for, _mon cœur_. You make me whole."

I kissed him then, I couldn't help myself.

One steamy shower, a shared breakfast of coffee and fruit, and a couple of hours later, I was back at the château. People rushed around everywhere, setting everything up for tonight's ball. I went to my room and changed my clothes, dressing comfortably in a v-neck white tee and a pair of khaki shorts.

I still had time before I had to get ready, so I went looking for Esme.

I found her in her study.

"Last minutes checks?" I asked after she bid me to enter.

Esme smiled from her seat behind her desk. "You could say that." She set the papers she'd been reading aside and took off her reading glasses. "You are glowing, Isabella."

I blushed.

"You don't have to tell me anything, all I need to know is if my nephew was good to you."

_More than once, if you count the shower we took this morning._

"He was perfect."

"Good!"

We both laughed.

"I see Mademoiselle S has been enjoying herself."

"Oh, I feel…" I sighed, "…so free!"

"It was always there, Isabella! You just hid it well."

I bit my lip, flashes of last night going through my mind. "I never thought a man like Edward would be interested in me."

"What kind of man is that?" she asked, curiosity and confusion clear in her face.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Um, charming, sexy, confident… did I say sexy already?" I laughed. "I cried yesterday, but he was so… understanding. Oh, Esme, he made me promises, promises that would have scared me away a week ago."

"And. now?"

"Now, I can't wait to see them fulfilled."

Esme nodded and sat back in her seat. "To be happy, you must take a risk on happiness. It is good; don't be afraid to shed your tears if the result will be a smile in the end."

"I just feel like I've been on a rollercoaster since Peter left. I expected a level playing field with him, but now… I don't think that'll be enough."

"What do you want from this new relationship, Isabella?"

"I want to be loved not only for my looks or what I can contribute, but also for who I am. I want to be loved for my talent, for my flaws, for my independence, for my insecurities. I just want to be _loved_."

"I think you expected so little with your ex-husband that you didn't allow yourself to fully commit to him, Isabella. Your idea of what your marriage was with him blinded you of the reality. But now, your eyes have been opened. You changed, even before you came knocking on my door, _ma chérie_."

"You make it sound like it was entirely my fault."

"No, that was not my intention. Sometimes, we try to change people and situations without realizing we are doing it. I think Peter tried to force the image of a submissive wife on you, but he never realized that all he did was stump you at every turn. A person who forces this change on others can never be successful."

"That's ironic, coming from _you._"

Esme smirked. "When I find my young ladies, in some, I simply find a potential that hasn't been given the chance to rise to the top; in others, I know it will never rise. People cannot really be changed, just enhanced. That's why I see so much potential in you, Isabella."

"You see me as one of your girls, one of your students?"

"I see you as my best student ever, Isabella."

Nothing else was said after that, there wasn't any need. I left her study with both a smile on my face and pride in my heart.

Night fell and the guests started arriving.

The dress Edward got me was beautiful; it hugged my upper body and flowed down from my hips. I decided to pull my hair up in a French twist and did my makeup slightly heavier than usual. I then left my bedroom, eager to show off my looks for the first time in a long while.

I was coming down the stairs at the same time Edward was coming in the front door. His eyes went wide and I swear his jaw hit the floor before he quickly recovered and walked straight over to me.

"Remind me to buy Tanya a huge present. You look… there are no words, _ma douce!_"

I laughed, knowing that I would probably buy something for her too after seeing Edward's expression. He told me yesterday how Tanya had helped him pick out the dress and, thanks to Felix being friends with the head of Marketing for Armani, Edward was able to get me this dress for tonight.

I couldn't believe the lengths he'd gone through just to get me a dress, but he simply said it had been worth it.

He kissed my cheek and took my hand.

"The dress is perfect, Edward. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," he said, kissing my lips. "Besides, the dress is nothing without the woman wearing it." He then hummed, looking me up and down with desire burning in his eyes. "And, what a woman!"

I laughed, knowing exactly how he was feeling. The sight of Edward in a tuxedo was more than I could have imagined.

"I feel like Cinderella," I said.

"Now you know how _Tatie's_ girls feel."

Just then, a tall dark-skinned man arrived and I watched as Madame quickly made her way toward him.

"Monsieur Dubois, so happy you could make it!"

"Madame!" he greeted her, kissing both of her cheeks. "My meeting was postponed, so I thought 'why not' and asked my driver to bring me here."

"I'm glad you could make it. There is someone I would like you to meet…"

I saw Madame steer the man into the ballroom and I couldn't stop gawking.

I looked back at Edward. "That was…"

Edward chuckled. "Laurent Dubois, Editor-in-Chief of French Vogue."

"You know him?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but he has hired me before."

"Of course he has."

Edward winked and grabbed a couple of champagne flutes from a passing tray. "Let's forget about the guests, as you are bound to recognize a lot more this evening, and just enjoy the party."

I took one of the flutes from him and raised it, clicking it against his own. "Cheers to that!"

"Let's dance," Edward said once we'd finished our champagne.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked cheekily, while I let him steer me toward the dance floor.

He chuckled. "Yes, but it is more fun when business and pleasure mix, no?"

I laughed, agreeing with him.

He pulled me close, there was a slow jazz tune playing.

"Besides, the night is young and _anything_ could happen," I commented.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What is it that I detect in your voice?"

I bit my lip and smiled innocently. "Nothing."

He hummed. "You are up to something."

I simply smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time now.

"That is not fair," Edward pouted. "I am your photographer, you know? You are supposed to inform me of these things."

I shook my head. "That would make things rather dull, don't you think?"

He dipped me and kissed the pulse point on my neck. "You will never be dull, _ma douce_," he whispered in my ear. He pulled be back and twirled me around the dance floor, having no idea what hearing him say that did to me.

An hour later, Edward decided that it was time to work. He left me in the foyer and went to pick up his camera case from his car. I looked around from the entrance toward the ballroom and spotted Irina talking to Mr. Dubois. I raised my eyebrows when I saw her laughing and flirting with him. Tanya was standing a couple of feet to her left and when she saw me, she shrugged and winked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

_I guess Madame finally did it._

I knew then that I had done the right thing.

Edward came back with his case in his hand but instead of walking in, he just stood in the doorway. He gave me a look that I couldn't interpret, but his smile told me it was a good thing. When he stepped aside and I saw the man standing behind him, I understood.

It was time.

* * *

******BETA:** Mauigirl60 |**PRE-READER:** Alterite

**For pictures of outfits and characters go to my blog, there is a tab labeled LL&ME Extras, you can find tons of visuals there.**

**The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Mina**


	52. Second Chances

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO: Second Chances**

* * *

_~ Madame Esme ~_

I watched my girls smiling and talking with their dates, but the one who really made me smile was my dear Isabella.

When I had first met her, I saw immediately that she had been through a lot in her life. Her cynical attitude and hard exterior were proof enough to know that Isabella Swan was a woman who had had her heart broken. When she finally confessed to me what her ex-husband had done, I understood better than before. I knew from experience what that hurt felt like, and in that moment I vowed to not let her make the same mistakes I did.

It had been tough to crack the walls she had put up around herself and, in a way, I had to thank her ex-husband for giving her the final push to let herself open up to new experiences.

She learned to have fun again, to live her life and not simply control what happened in it.

She didn't make the same mistakes I did when Charles left me, mistakes that 'til this day, I wished I could change with every fiber of my being.

True love was so rare to find. It was a feeling that was meant to be enjoyed and cherished.

I learned that lesson the hard way.

Laughter pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled in relief when I saw Irina being charmed by Monsieur Dubois. I knew they were going to be perfect for each other. I usually didn't like taking on divorced men, but Laurent was a special case. He was a good man who was a victim of a bad experience with love, just like Irina. I had been trying to get those two in the same room for months now, and I was glad that fate seemed to finally grant me the wish to see my girl get her happily ever after.

I excused myself from the guests I was talking to and went to my study. I liked to seclude myself once the party was in full swing so my girls wouldn't feel the pressure of being watched by me.

I looked out the window, the garden still had a few of the white Christmas lights from Alice's wedding hanging on a few of the bushes, giving the area a romantic feel. I spotted my shy Angela walking along with Mr. Cheney, holding hands and talking animatedly.

The scene made me smile.

Soon, my house would be empty, all my current girls were paired up and I hadn't looked for any new girls. I had been thinking of taking a holiday, do a little soul-searching, but I still had not made any plans yet.

"Are you all right?" I heard Isabella ask behind me.

I had not heard her come in, but I turned around and smiled. "Things are going wonderfully."

She smiled and walked over to stand beside me. "That wasn't my question."

I smiled, she never missed anything. "I am fine. I am _always_ fine."

She hummed. "You haven't danced, though."

I shook my head. "I make it a rule to never dance at my own events."

"And why is that?" she asked, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"It would take a true gentleman, and all the gentlemen are taken by my young ladies."

Isabella nodded. "I was wondering…" she started after a minute in silence, "…do you have regrets?"

I did not understand where her question came from, but I had always been honest with her. She trusted me to tell her the truth so that was what I did.

"Life is too short for regrets. I have _thoughts_ about the choices I made, wishes for some of the things I had when I was young."

Isabella beamed. "You still love the one who got away."

I felt a little pang in my heart at the mention of my Carlisle. He was the only one who had ever made me feel alive again after Charles left me, and I had foolishly pushed him away, too afraid of being hurt again. Many nights I had wished to able to talk to my young self and tell her to not run away from him, but to him. If I ever regretted something was that I never tried to find him again.

"I love the memory of him," I told her, and it was the truth.

The memories of our time together had kept me company through all these years.

"That's a lie and you know it."

I chuckled. "I am not sure, _ma chérie._"

"What if he walked up behind you right now and told you that he regrets not giving you a second chance? That he's older now, wiser, and willing to make things right?"

I threw my head back in laughter, more in confusion over when had Isabella become such a romantic than anything else. I would never dare to dream such a thing, but Isabella did not know Carlisle the way I did. He had always been such a proud man, proud as a lion.

It was one of the things that made me fall in love with him.

"I'm serious!" Isabella chastised.

"Oh, Isabella, I doubt he would."

_"But what if I did?"_

I froze, my smile leaving my face.

I turned around and there he was, standing tall and proud in a tuxedo, wearing his sunshine smile, the one he had always given me when he said he loved me. He looked older, but not any less handsome. The creases at the corners of his blue eyes were more pronounced and the grey at his temples made him look even more dashing than before.

After all these years, he still took my breath away.

"Madame Esme, I present to you, Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

He took a step closer. "Who is older, wiser and willing to make things right."

I was unable to speak; it took me a minute to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

I turned back to Isabella. "You did this."

She nodded timidly, but when she saw me smile, she grinned in understanding.

Isabella left quietly and I saw my nephew waiting for her at the door. He gave an encouraging smile and then softly closed the door on their way out.

I turned back to Carlisle. "You look old."

"And you look lovely."

I pursed my lips. "Still charming, I see."

He closed the distance between us in three steps and grabbed me by the waist.

"Among other things."

I shuddered.

"But that is something to talk about some other time."

"Is it?"

He hummed. "Yes, there is music now, and you know how I feel about music."

"Music is always meant to be danced to, preferably very close and very slow, and above all—"

"—it should never be wasted. You remember."

"I never forgot."

He cupped my face with his right hand. "Neither did I," he said, before kissing my cheek. He stepped back and took my hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and nodded.

He escorted me to the dance floor. As he placed his hand on my back and took the other one in his, his blue eyes shone with happiness. I felt something that I had not felt in a long time.

Something that I had only gotten to experience through my girls.

Something that I had no idea I had been missing.

I felt _joy_.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**Pictures or Carlisle and Esme can be found on my blog, but in case you were wondering, in my head they are Rachel Weisz and Daniel Craig ;)**


	53. Je t'aime

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE: Je t'aime**

* * *

The ringing of a phone woke me up. I sat up in bed and tried to remember where I was, not recognizing the place, but then I remembered.

_Edward's bedroom._

We had come back to his apartment last night after watching Esme dancing with Carlisle. We had barely made it to the bedroom, our clothes leaving a trail from the front door. Surprisingly, I saw my dress and purse on the corner chair, and I knew Edward must've woken up and picked our clothes up in case Alex came home early.

I looked down to my left and saw Edward sleeping soundly on his stomach, facing me. I took a moment to take in his appearance. His gloriously naked back was exposed as the blankets covered him from the waist down. My eyes traveled up to his face and I sighed as I took in his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips puckered in a pout. I had the urge to bite them, but I settled for running my fingers through his chaotic hair.

He stirred and blinked, waking from his slumber.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I said softly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "What are you doing awake? Come back here."

Unable to resist him, I lay back down next to him. It seemed it wasn't close enough for him, because he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up until I was lying on top of him, my hair wild, as I laughed at the easy way he manhandled me.

He bit his lip, his eyes shining with joy, and I leaned down to kiss him. His hands were softly running across my back under my camisole. I sat up, straddling his waist and feeling his morning wood poking my backside. I took one of his hands and kissed his palm before I put it on top of my breast. I started grinding down on his covered hard length, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck, when suddenly my phone rang again.

I groaned.

"Don't answer it," he pleaded against my lips, bringing a hand to the back of my head and angling my head to deepen the kiss.

My phone stopped ringing, but just as I started getting into heavily making out, it rang yet again.

I sat up and quickly jumped from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"No one calls like that unless it's something urgent."

He groaned and rolled over, murmuring something under his breath in French that I didn't understand, but probably was a curse word.

I tiptoed to the chair in the corner and grabbed my purse. I pulled out my cell phone, noticing I had three missed calls from Mom and two from Emmett. It rang again in my hand, and saw that it was Emmett again.

"Hey, Emmett! What's up?" I answered.

_"Hey, Bells. Don't freak out, but I need you to come back home as soon as possible."_

I groaned. "Don't you know that when you tell people not to freak out, they do the exact opposite?" I asked, sitting down on the chair.

Edward's head snapped up from under the pillow and he looked at me with questions in his eyes.

_"I'm sorry, it's nothing major, but there was a little accident."_

I gasped. "Oh, God, was it Rose? Or Mom? Was it Dad?"

Edward sat up in bed, waving me over.

I shook my head and turned around, folding myself up on the chair.

_"Easy there, we're all okay, your Dad had a small accident on the road and broke his leg. He's fine, grumbling at home about not being able to go fishing for the next six weeks."_

I breathed a sigh in relief. "Oh, thank God! How's my mom?"

_"Pretty shaken up, Rosalie is with her right now. It didn't help that it was your Dad's deputy who went to the house to tell her the news."_

My father was a proud Chief of Police, and even though he should be looking to retire any day now, he still liked to be hands-on with his job. When Sue married my dad, it became one of her biggest fears that one day an officer would knock on her door and tell her that Dad had been in an accident, which it seemed was exactly what had happened.

I knew, then, that I had to go back.

I finished the call with Emmett and quickly called Madame's château. Heidi answered the phone and I asked if she could help pack up my clothes until I got there. She said I had nothing to worry about and even offered to take care of my plane ticket. I thanked her and then hung up.

I took a deep breath and then turned around to face Edward.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed; he had put on a pair of black sweatpants and was looking at me with sad eyes.

"My dad had an accident," I simply stated.

Edward closed his eyes, his head dropping. "You are leaving," he said so quietly that, had I not been paying attention, I wouldn't have heard him.

"I am," I said, my heart constricting.

He looked up at me, a sad smile on his lips. "I understand, Bella. Your family needs you."

I walked back to him and stood between his legs, my hands twining at the back of his head. I leaned down and kissed his forehead at the same time his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me down to straddle him.

"I don't want this to end," I confessed shyly against his temple.

He pulled back and cradled my face in his hand. "It won't, Bella. I'm in here," he said fiercely, his hand over my heart, "just like you are in here," he finished, placing my hand over his heart.

"I feel the exact same way. I'm just scared…"

"Of what?"

"That one day you'll get tired of me."

"Do you ever get tired of breathing?"

"Of course not."

"It is the same for me. I could never get tired of you, Isabella. Loving you is like breathing, wanting you is a need so deep that I can feel it in my bones and I will never, ever, want to let it go, to let _you_ go. You are stuck with me now, _mon amour_."

I looked into his eyes, and I knew in that moment that I was irrevocably in love with him. It was a thrilling and scaring feeling all at once, but completely undeniable.

"I love you."

For a moment, I thought I had been the one saying those words, but then I realized it had been Edward.

Before I could say it back, he continued.

"I do not expect you to return the words, Bella. I know that there is still a small part of you holding you back, but I just wanted you to know that I—"

"I love you, too," I said, cutting him off, catching us both off guard. I let go of the last bit of caution that was holding me back and looked straight into his golden eyes. "I love you, Edward."

Edward's smile was so big it could have split his face in two. Instead of answering me, his hands buried themselves in my hair and his lips crashed against mine. It was a desperate sort of kiss, full of intensity and longing. I brought my hand up and softly cradled his face, as the tempo of the kiss slowed and gentled. I pulled back and watched as his eyes slowly opened. A small smile formed on his lips and he kissed me softly one last time.

"I wish I could go with you," he whispered against my lips.

"I know… me too."

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed, with him hovering over me between my legs. "Once I'm done with my shoot, I'll go. I cannot stay away from you anymore, Bella."

"Oh, Edward…"

"_Je suis amoureux de toi,_ Bella."

Right then and there I decided that I was going to stop doubting what we had. I would no longer allow my fear of being hurt consume me and get in the way of something that could possibly be so wonderful. I would no longer be filled with self-doubt and lack self-esteem. I would be strong, confident, sure of myself, sure of _us_.

I would not allow myself to be intimidated by the unknown because, damn it, Edward Masen loved _me! _

He had his pick of anyone on the planet and he chose to love me. In return, he deserved to be with someone who actually had faith in that love and didn't constantly second-guess it.

I was done with doubt. I was ready. I was all in.

"I'm _so_ in love with you," I confessed against his lips.

No more words were exchanged after that. There was no need to verbalize anything because our bodies said it all. They moved flawlessly in conjunction with each other. We took our time undressing each other, kissing the exposed skin as we went. There was no dirty talking, no foreplay, no lust-filled grabbing. There were just soft, caressing touches and light, reverent kisses. Pulling, grabbing, kissing, sucking, teasing, tasting. When he pushed inside me, his eyes were locked onto mine. It was slow and intoxicating. As we neared our release, the only sounds between us were the whimpers of anticipation. There was a moment of pure silence as we quietly fell over the edge together.

We made love for the first time and it was one of the most intimate, emotional moments of my life. We spent the next couple of hours caressing and declaring our love for each other. We tried to focus on just being; it was obvious what was in the back of both of our minds, but we chose to not focus on that but to simply focus on the present.

Nestled in each other's arms, we both fell asleep; knowing things would change too quickly for our liking, but having no choice but to accept it.

The bright side of things was that I knew I had him. He was mine and I was his.

Now, always and forever.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	54. Adieu Paris

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: Adieu Paris**

* * *

It was late afternoon when we finally made it back to the château. Edward insisted on coming with me, wanting to spend every single minute with me until I left.

As soon as she saw me, Esme ushered me into the study to have a word. I sat in one of the wing-backed chairs in front of the desk as Esme took the other and reached down to take my hands in her own.

"How are you doing, _ma chérie_? I heard what happened and I was worried about you," she expressed in concern.

I sighed and looked down at our entwined hands. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm fine, but for the most part, I'm okay. I'll be flying back to Seattle in the morning. Edward's taking me to the airport."

Esme smiled brightly. "I am happy that my nephew will be there for you. It is okay to feel overwhelmed, but as long as you remember that everyone is here for you, well, that's all I can ask. Send my regards to your mother and I wish your father a quick recovery."

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered, feeling a lone tear make its escape down my cheek.

She reached up and brushed the moisture away. "No tears, _ma chérie_. We will see each other again, we now share so much in common," she said, her eyes looking back at Edward, who was talking to Simone just outside the study entrance.

I looked back at Esme and smiled. "I'm happy I came here, you know? I feel like a part of me will always be in Paris, and now that my research is done, I can't wait to come back, this time for pleasure and not work."

Esme grinned and squeezed my hand. "I will look forward to it."

We stood up, but before I could leave the room she stopped me.

"How did you find him? Carlisle, I mean."

I chuckled. "It wasn't easy. He was on a mission with MSF in some Asian country, but my editor knew a guy who knew a guy and well… when my editor found him, she flew him in."

She nodded. "You took a chance."

I frowned. "Should I be sorry?" I asked, concerned.

Esme pursed her lips. "For taking a chance?" She smirked then. "Never!"

I laughed. "So, what's he like?"

Esme sighed, but she kept smiling. "He is different, older and definitely wiser."

"But still brazen?"

Esme giggled. "Yes, he is still brazen!"

"And single!"

"He was married once, but it didn't last. She is no longer in the picture. He's been alone for a long time. He has a son, Alistair. According to Carlisle, he is looking forward to meeting me."

"That's great! What else?"

Esme grinned. "Ah, you are hoping for the 'happy ending', no?"

"Yes, I'm a sucker for those!"

"I'm meeting his son next week, after that…" she shrugged. "We are taking our time, getting to know each other again. We shall see."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, he's come back, now _you_ get to decide."

"You _have_ been listening!"

I giggled. "Yes, I have!"

"Oh, Isabella…" She pulled me in for a hug. "I shall miss you while you are gone."

"I'll miss you, too."

"You have something I do not see very often, a mind and strength that make you one of a kind. It is comforting somehow."

"And here I tried so hard to learn to be vulnerable… and sexy," I mock-pouted.

Esme laughed. "Oh, Isabella…you know by now that the difference lies not with what you wear or even with how you act, but with how comfortable you are with yourself. If you believe it, they believe it."

With those last pearls of wisdom, I left.

We didn't say goodbye, just a simple _à bientôt,_ for I had no doubt that I would be returning to Paris.

I'd gone through a lot of changes since I came to meet Madame Esme. I'd been surprised to find things here that I'd never expected but, most of all, I had found myself.

Thanks to Esme, I was no longer that cynical woman who only believed the world was either black or white. I was different, but not much. My eyes had been opened and now I knew there were bright colors in the world, the only thing I needed to do was to start painting with them.

I had discovered facets of me that I'd never known were there, and I even rediscovered talents which were dormant and undeveloped. I had found happiness and love, a love that took me by surprise, but made me feel whole again.

My last night was spent in Edward's arms, between soft caresses and passionate kisses, but the morning came too soon for our liking.

The ride to the airport was silent. Edward was having a hard time letting me go, and I had to admit, so did I. I waited till boarding was announced before I went to get in line to go through security.

I stood, just on the side of the line, hugging Edward tightly and trying to hold back my sobs.

I was unsuccessful.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. _Ma jolie biche_… please don't cry." He was rubbing circles on my back and breathing into my hair.

He was trying to be the strong one, but I still felt him swallow hard several times, willing the tears back. I pulled back in an attempt to compose myself, but quickly lost it when I saw that his golden eyes were glassed-over with tears.

"I could say the same for you." I softly chuckled as the tears streamed down my cheeks. We continued to stand in the crowded airport; nothing mattered but us.

We were lost in each other, struggling to hang on to our last moments.

"Bella, I want you to remember that I am only yours and I love you. Please, do not forget that." He was pleading, desperate for me to believe him.

"I love you too, with all my heart."

After a kiss that wasn't enough, I went through security.

I looked back one final time. He stood there, his hand in the air. I waved and blew him a kiss, before I turned around and left my heart standing there, outside the security check-point.

Leaving was the hardest thing to do but, at that point, it was the only thing left for me to do.

I could only hope I would be able to come back soon.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	55. Choosing Battles

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE: Choosing Battles**

* * *

I was lost in my thoughts when the ding of the elevator suddenly brought me back to the present, I stepped out of it and walked down the hallway.

On the way, several people did a double-take, and I honestly couldn't blame them. The last time I was here I looked like a cross between a nun and a librarian in mourning.

This time, though, it was different.

My high-heeled pumps clicked loudly against the wooden floor as I made my way toward Emmett's office. I had chosen to wear this particular dress today, knowing it would garner the most impact. I felt sexy in this dress, and if it weren't for the fact that I was meeting Rosalie in less than an hour for drinks, I would have worn something entirely different.

"Holy red dresses and brunette goddesses, who are you and what have you done with Isabella?"

I chuckled and slapped Emmett on the shoulder with my purse. "Shut up!"

The dress I was wearing wasn't really all that special. It was a simple v-neck red bandage dress which accentuated my curves. It wasn't _really _tight, but it was short, mid-thigh short, and the black peep-toe heels I was wearing made my legs look a mile long.

"It's just a dress, Emmett."

"Well, you look… wow! What have you done?"

I giggled and shrugged. "I had my hair done."

"Uh-huh," he nodded, looking me up and down.

"Among other things."

"Uh-huh."

I handed him the folder I'd been carrying. "Here, the final draft of Madame Esme's article."

"Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop saying that!"

He laughed and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "Sorry, Bells. You made me stupid for a minute there."

I pulled back from the hug. "You mean that's not your natural state?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Very funny."

"_I _thought so," I said, with a flirty wink. "I think it'll surprise you," I added.

"It already surprised me!"

I shook my head. "I meant the article, Emmett!"

"Oh, right!" He opened the folder and scanned the pages. "I take it your time at Madame Esme's was, um… pleasant?"

I smiled. "She's a wonderful and unique woman."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, surprise clear in his face. "I don't hear any sarcasm in your voice!"

"That's because I was being sincere."

He nodded and steered me into his office. Once inside, he closed the door and sat down behind his desk while I took one of the chairs across from him.

"How is your dad? Is he good?"

I'd spent a week in Forks with Mom and Dad. I told them all about my trip to Paris and about Edward and Alex. Mom was very happy that I'd found love again. Dad had been a bit more reserved, but I understood his hesitation. He'd thought Peter was a good guy, he'd known him since he was just a boy, but then he'd ended up hurting and humiliating me at that awful birthday party.

I tried to sway his mind during my stay by telling him about how Edward made me feel, how much he had helped with my self-image, and how he made me feel loved and cherished. By the end of the week, I hadn't had much success. It was only after talking to Edward on the phone (a conversation I wasn't privy to, no matter how much I begged Edward to tell me) that Dad seemed more relaxed.

He did make me promise to bring him over as soon as possible, though. He wanted to meet him in person. I promised him I would, but secretly asked Mom to hide his guns when we did.

"Charlie's fine. Thanks for asking, Emmett. He certainly hated the way both Mom and I fussed over him but, with Seth camping somewhere in the woods and Leah in Chicago, he was pretty much at our mercy."

He nodded. "How's Sue? Is she okay?"

"Mom was a bit rattled when I first arrived, but after a week, I think she was ready for Charlie to go back to work. That man is one serious whiner!"

Emmett threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, I can totally see the Chief whining about not being able to go anywhere on his own. And how've _you_ been? Rose told me you have a meeting with your attorney the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, but I'm going to meet Peter first."

Emmett's fist clenched. "You're doing _what_?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair.

When I returned from Paris, I came straight to my apartment and slept half a day, then I packed a small bag and drove to Forks. The only people who knew I was back were Rosalie, Emmett and my family; so, I was surprised when I checked my messages on the third day and found one from Peter.

He had pretty much begged to see me, asking me to please give him a chance to explain.

I had no idea what had happened since the last time I'd spoken to him, but the Peter who'd left me that message was desperate, nothing like the cocky asshole who'd called me a week before that.

I explained to Emmett about the call and asked him if he knew anything about it.

"Can't say that I do, Bells. Both Rose and I pretty much cut all ties with him after you two had split up. I bet Rose knows, though."

"That's why I'm meeting her today. She said she wanted to talk about Paris, but she sounded antsy over the phone."

"Well, if she knows something, she never said anything to me. My guess is that she probably heard a rumor and was waiting for someone to confirm it before bringing it up."

"I think the same thing," I said, standing up. "I should go. Read the draft and call me if you need anything."

"I will."

One hour later, two tequila sunrises, and one serving of appetizers, I sat in stunned silence as Rosalie smirked and sipped her drink.

I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it, not really knowing what to say. After another minute of thinking about what I'd just learned, I tried to process that mess.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, because even though I was convinced I'd heard her correctly, it was still hard to believe what she'd just told me about Peter.

"Oh, yes," she said, with conviction. "Victoria knows too, she's the one who helped me find out. It seems like Mr. Hunter, Victoria's partner, is related to one of the partners at Peter's firm, so it was pretty easy to confirm if the rumor was true or not."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What a bitch!"

Rosalie nodded. "Karma usually is."

"Indeed…"

After a couple of minutes of silence, Rose ordered us another round of drinks.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

I bit my lip and played with a paper napkin, thinking.

Once I was able to talk to my lawyer, Mr. Jenks, I found out that Peter had no real claim on my royalties. The book would have had to have been published while we were married for him to receive any royalties, which relieved me immensely, but Victoria suggested something that could save me a lot of trouble in the future. We'd decided to make an offer to Peter in exchange for his silence. Victoria told us that there were rumors about my marriage going around on gossip sites and that this offer would be a safety measure, a precaution, and a way to protect myself from possible bad press.

Peter didn't deserve any money from me; especially now that I knew he was gonna try to play dirty.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

I wasn't going to be a fool anymore, least of all for the likes of Peter Campbell, but this needed to be done. It was the only way for me to get rid of him for good and finally move on with my life.

"He asked me to meet him tomorrow for dinner, so we could talk."

"What do you think he wants?" Rosalie asked after a couple of minutes in silence.

I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie. "I _know_ what he wants," I gave her a pointed look, "but let's talk about something more pleasant. I have something to show you."

I opened my purse and took out the photos that Edward had sent me yesterday in his email.

They were the ones from the shoot and looked amazing. I hadn't recognized myself at first. Edward did such a beautiful job with them. They were in black and white, except for my lipstick and the sheets on the divan, which remained in the original red color.

Rosalie gasped when she saw the photos, and whooped when I told her that Edward had been the one who'd taken them. We ordered another round of drinks in celebration, and time seemed to fly by between laughter and shots of tequila.

We were _really_ tipsy by the time we called it quits and left in the same cab. I checked my phone for any missed messages and I saw it was almost midnight.

Wow, no wonder I felt like I could hardly walk, we'd practically been at the bar for five hours!

After dropping Rosalie off in the arms of a very amused Emmett, I asked the taxi driver to go through a drive-thru, knowing that if I didn't put something in my stomach soon, I was going to wake up with the mother of all hangovers. After picking up a greasy cheeseburger and even a milkshake for my driver, I got home at one in the morning.

I took off my shoes and sat down on my couch. I had barely taken a bite of my cheeseburger when my cell phone rang.

It was Edward.

He usually called when I was starting my day and he was finishing his, but he said he was taking a break and couldn't wait to hear my voice until he got off work.

I totally swooned after hearing that.

He noticed my words were slurred and asked me if I was all right.

I told him I'd been out with Rose, having a few drinks and talking about my time in Paris. I tried to apologize, but he said it was fine, that he was happy I was spending time with my friends.

It struck me then how perfect this man was. He didn't mind me going out, he was that sure of me and that made me love him even more.

I ate my cheeseburger, feeling a bit sober by then, and listened as Edward told me about his work this past week, and how he'd managed to stay on schedule so far. We then talked about my day and meeting with both Emmett and Rose. He wasn't happy I was meeting Peter tomorrow night, but he understood that I needed to try to settle this out of court.

I wasn't stupid and I knew that I had to be very careful tomorrow. Peter wasn't one of the top lawyers in this city for nothing. That was what worried Edward, he was afraid I was being set up, but after what I'd found out today, I had the upper hand. I debated not telling Edward what Rose had told me, but then realized it was stupid of me to keep it from him, since that knowledge would calm him immensely. So, I told him everything. He was speechless, much like I was when Rose had told me, but also relieved. He was still worried, but he trusted me to know what was best and to do the right thing.

The call ended too soon for my liking, but Edward had to go back to work. He said that the sooner he finished, the sooner he would be able to come visit me. I couldn't wait for him to come here and wished the time would go by faster. I just wanted him here, with me.

God, how I missed him.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	56. Last Stand

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX: Last Stand**

* * *

I got out of my car and handed the keys to the valet.

Peter had reserved a table at the Fairmont's restaurant for our meeting—dinner, whatever we were having tonight. He'd wanted to pick me up, but I refused. This was not a date and I wanted that message to be loud and clear. He begrudgingly relented and told me to meet him at seven.

Rosalie had given me the mother of all pep talks when she came over to help me get ready. At first, she'd wanted me to look sexy as hell and pretend to seduce him, but I'd totally been against that; mainly because despite how much I hated Peter and wanted him to know what he'd been missing, I would never do that to Edward. I certainly wouldn't want him to flirt with his ex for revenge.

So, we settled for something in the middle: I would be charming and sexy, but professional and cold; flaunt a little of what I'd learned with Madame, but also let him see that he was nothing to me.

With that plan in mind, I walked inside the hotel and looked around the lobby. I fingered the belt I had on and checked my hair in one of the mirrors that were mounted on the wall. I'd had no idea what to wear tonight and Rosalie hadn't been much help.

I knew I didn't want to dress for Peter; the only man I would ever dress up for from now on would be Edward. I was looking at this dinner like a business meeting, nothing more and nothing else.

In the end, I decided to follow one of the many pieces of advice that Esme had given me and chose a simple black cocktail dress. It had a scoop neckline and was form-fitting all the way to my knees. I accessorized it with a thick red leather belt around my waist and chose a pair of very high-heeled red pumps.

Rosalie had put up my hair up into a messy bun, leaving my bangs straight and a few wavy tendrils framing my face. I did my makeup as naturally as possible and put on the coral red lipstick that had now become part of my look.

I thought I looked sexy, but also professional, and the black lace underwear set I was wearing underneath made me feel like I could kick anyone's ass and still look fabulous while doing it.

"Isabella?"

I looked over my shoulder and found Peter standing in what I used to call his power outfit: black pinstripe suit, grey shirt and black tie.

A few months ago, I would have swooned over him, Peter had always been a very handsome man - I could never deny that - but he was no Edward. I honestly didn't see him like that anymore, not after discovering his bad side.

"Hello, Peter," I greeted him, turning to face him, but not moving from my spot.

He just stood there, gawking at me.

"Shall we? I know how much you hate being late," I finally said, tired of his gawking, and turned around, walking straight toward the restaurant without looking back.

"Yes, you're right," I heard him answer and then he was walking next to me.

He tried to put his hand on the small of my back when the hostess escorted us to our table but, thankfully, he thought better of it and simply walked behind me.

We sat down and the sommelier quickly made his way to us. He was very nice and gave us his suggestions on the best wine pairing for each dish. I took the wine card before he could give it to Peter and ordered a Château Bonnet 1989. The sommelier left and then we were once again alone.

Peter was still looking at me as if he wasn't sure that it was me he was looking at.

"Are you gonna spend the entire night staring at me?"

Peter snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Forgive me. How are you?"

"I'm good, really good."

"I can tell. You look great."

"Thank you."

I didn't comment on how he looked, he already knew and I wasn't going to feed his ego.

"How is the article coming along?"

"I'll give you the one liner: Life lessons on kissing, stripping, garter belts, love, and disappearing grooms."

Peter snorted. "Really?" he asked, sounding obnoxious and condescending.

I didn't let it bother me, I simply hummed and nodded. "If you want to know more, you're gonna have to buy the magazine."

"I think I will."

Confused, I cocked an eyebrow in question. "That would be a first for you."

Peter smirked, but before he could say something else the sommelier returned. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the red wine in a wineglass before handing it to Peter.

Looking straight into Peter's eyes, I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from drinking the wine and dipped my finger into the cool liquid. Slowly, I ran the wet digits across his lips until both of them were wet with the red wine, making Peter suck in a broken breath.

I sat back down when I was done, drying my hand with my napkin.

The sommelier gulped and it took a minute for Peter to tell him the wine was fine.

"So, how was your month, Peter?" I asked nonchalantly, like I hadn't just rendered him speechless.

He blinked, no doubt confused by my sudden change of mood. "It was okay."

"Your stocks didn't do so well, though. I saw that Tech had a major drop last week."

Peter had his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Um, it was fine; I was able to sell before the drop. How did you know that?"

I shrugged, taking a sip of my wine. "I'm a journalist, Peter. My interests are always… expanding."

The sommelier left the bottle on the table, saying our waiter would be with us soon to take our orders, before excusing himself.

"Okay, _what_ is going on?" he finally snapped once the sommelier was gone.

I smirked, taking another sip of my wine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He huffed, and dismissed the waitress who had approached our table, demanding another minute.

"You seem so different. I thought you were going to be… I don't know, mean."

"You mean a _bitch_?"

"No!" He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry for how things turned out. I know that I don't have rights over your royalties. It was mean and cruel to make you believe otherwise."

"Then, why am I here, Peter?"

He scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, a clear sign he was nervous. "Look, Bella, before you left—"

"Last time I checked, _you_ were the one who left, Peter."

He nodded once, conceding. "Before _I_ left, I said some awful things…things I didn't mean. I was blind and stupid. I made a lot mistakes, the biggest one being leaving you."

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing, already knowing exactly where he was going to take this conversation.

"I want a second chance to make this right. I want you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did and said. I'm willing to try anything to win you back, Isabella."

_Oh, Peter, I'm not a prize to win._

"You suggested counseling, and though I admit I have my reservations, I want to try. Please, Isabella… would you give me the chance to make it right?"

He said everything that I'd always wanted to hear ever since he left me but, surprisingly, I didn't feel the way I thought I would.

I guessed it was because I knew why he was doing this. After that awful phone call and Mr. Jenks' reassurances that Peter had no basis to demand money from me, I understood that he'd basically called me to infuse fear and put a damper on my mood. Then, when I'd learned what had happened while I was in Paris from Rosalie, I understood everything even more. The timeframe had fit, and now Peter was showing his desperation by acting like he'd missed me and regretted ever letting me go.

_What a fucking idiot!_

I took another sip of wine. "Will your _fiancée_ be joining us in these counseling sessions?"

Peter bit his lip. "We aren't together anymore," he said angrily, taking a gulp of his wine.

I hummed. "Would the fact that she's under investigation by the IRS be the cause of that?"

He spluttered, choking on his wine. "What—when…I mean, _how_ did you find that out?"

I smirked. "James Hunter, Victoria's partner, is a cousin with one of the partners at your firm. He told me about the charges of tax evasion and embezzlement that were levied on her by both your partners and the IRS. Your ex-fiancée's name is now blacklisted with every single law firm and business in this town."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when I made a sign with my hand to stop.

I leaned in and sneered at him. "I also know that she stole money from you; I don't know how much, but James said that you lost the apartment because of it." I huffed and shook my head at him in disgust. "How could you be so stupid, Peter?"

"That has nothing to do with us," he hissed with clenched teeth, then straightened his tie, composing himself. "I mean, that's in the past. I want a future with you, Isabella."

I laughed humorlessly. "You won't take me for a fool, _darling._ I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I feel nothing for you anymore. In fact, I haven't for a while, even before you left me."

My main goal tonight had been to show him what he would never get to have. I'd seen the hunger in his eyes when he first arrived, and the curiosity when I played with the wine. He was boiling inside, probably angry at himself for the big mistake he'd made when he left me for that thief.

I finished my wine and looked straight into his eyes. "You can't stand to watch me succeed without you, and your jealousy is unbecoming. You won't get a _single cent_ from me, Peter. Not now or ever, and you most certainly won't get _me_."

I dropped the napkin on the plate and stood up. "But, I'm willing to strike a deal with you. I'll give you ten perfect of the advance I got from my book. That's five figures, Peter, enough for you to refinance the debt for your apartment."

He threw back the rest of his wine and poured himself more. "What's the catch?"

"You will sign a confidentiality agreement. I don't want you to talk about our marriage or about my book to anyone; you will also return all of my journals to me and, if you so much as whisper something negative about it, I'll take you for everything that you're worth."

He was fuming, I could see it in his flushed face and angry eyes.

I picked up my purse. "You have until the meeting with the lawyers to decide. Goodbye, Peter."

I turned around and left, never looking back and feeling like I was on top of the world.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	57. Amusing Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN: Amusing Surprise**

* * *

"Shit! Fuck! Fuckity shitty fuck!"

I opened the faucet and let the cold water soothe my burning hand.

I'd been baking all day long, something I did whenever I was nervous. I hadn't heard from Peter all day, and the meeting with the lawyers today was postponed for tomorrow, which sucked because I just wanted to get it over and be done with that mess. Unfortunately, Mr. Jenks' wife went into labor late last night, so, yeah… I thought he would postpone the meeting for a week, but Jenks insisted on having it tomorrow, saying it would be quick.

After all, either Peter accepted the deal or not and, if he still wanted to fight me on the money issue, we'd see him in court.

That left me all alone in my apartment with only my thoughts for company.

For some reason, I couldn't get hold of Edward all morning. In fact, I hadn't been able to talk to him since he'd called me the other night, and that just made me even antsier than usual. I knew he was busy, trying to finish up the shoot early so he could come and visit me, but I was worried and I needed an ear to talk to. I tried calling Esme, but then I remembered she was out with Carlisle. According to Heidi, with whom I'd briefly spoken, she said they'd been inseparable the last couple of weeks. I loved hearing how well things were going, but that only made me miss Edward more.

After I finished that call, I found myself bored to tears, tons of nervous energy running through my body causing me to be unable to focus on anything.

So, I baked.

Muffins, pies, bread, cookies… the condo smelled as if I was running a clandestine bakery.

By the time it was noon, I realized that I would never be able to eat all the stuff by myself, so I asked Emmett and Rose to come over for lunch. Unfortunately, Rose had some errands to run and Emmett was in a meeting until late, so I was stuck. Rose did promise to stop by later to help me get rid of the mountain of baked goods that now graced every surface of my kitchen.

I was in the bathroom, putting some ointment on my burned finger, when the phone rang.

I walked back into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, it's Rose, can you buzz me in?"_

"Hey!" I pressed down the button to let her in. "Come on up!"

_"Thanks!"_

I hadn't been expecting her until later, but she was a welcomed distraction. God knew that my finger was throbbing and I needed a break. After changing my flour-covered shirt and combing my hair, I waited for Rosalie.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and my jaw hit the floor.

"Edward?"

"SURPRISE!" both Edward and Rosalie exclaimed, but Edward did that sort of whisper-yell thing and I didn't understand why.

He looked… weird.

I looked at Rosalie and that was when I noticed she was practically holding Edward up.

"_Ma douce_, I missed you!" exclaimed Edward, his words slurred and suddenly _way_ too loud.

"Oh, my God, what happened to him?" I asked, helping Rosalie pull Edward inside and over to the couch, where he immediately sprawled.

Rosalie huffed and pulled her hair back. "Apparently, your boyfriend here is scared of flying."

I gasped and sat down on the couch next to him, touching his clammy forehead.

He looked so cute, his eyes wide and looking around. He had a loopy smile and couldn't stop licking his lips.

"Is he high?" I asked, concerned.

Rosalie sighed and pulled a bottle from her pocket. "I found these in his jacket pocket; I think they're like Prozac or some shit. He isn't high, just…happy!"

I took the bottle, but couldn't read the label since it was in French.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my breast.

I looked down at the hand and then back over to Edward, who was licking his lips and giggling.

Yes, the man was _giggling_!

I gently took his hand off. "Edward, how many of these did you take?" I asked, swatting his hand away when he tried to grab my breast again.

He sighed and pouted. "Mum said two, but they weren't working, so I took two more."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

I remembered when I'd met Mrs. Masen at the ball. I had been so freaking nervous of meeting her; she wasn't only Edward's mom, but also Esme's sister. Every scenario had gone through my head, but when the moment came, I knew I had nothing to worry about because Mrs. Masen had been a hoot.

In fact, I'd thought she was one of the last original hippies around the world.

Eliza Masen had worn a colorful red and yellow asymmetric dress for the ball that, surprisingly, matched well with her white creamy skin and dark blonde hair. The woman had been a ball of energy and completely hilarious, but I swear she'd had more pills in her little bag than a dealer at a rave party.

She'd greeted me with open arms and quickly advised me on which creams to use to avoid getting wrinkles; not because she thought I had any, but because she didn't want my beautiful peaches-and-cream skin to wrinkle.

Her words, not mine.

At the end of that meeting, my head had been spinning with a foot-long list of all the things I could try to keep my skin young.

I looked at Edward and shook my head. "That was a bad idea, baby."

Rosalie chuckled and shook her head. "And here I thought he was smart."

I cracked a smile at that, and then Edward started playing with my hair.

"I missed you so much, _ma douce._ _Je t'aime. Tu es si belle. Je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit._"

"Edward, I don't speak French—"

"You need to learn," he whined and pouted, "…so much easier to seduce you if you knew."

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of me at that, and even Rose let out a small snort.

"Oh, Casanova, you're in _so_ much trouble."

He giggled. "I am a bad boy, will you spank me?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ gonna tell Emmett about this," said Rosalie and that's when I noticed her cell phone was out and she'd been recording the whole thing.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed, appalled by her. I quickly snatched the phone away from her. "Can you please go to the kitchen and make some coffee? I also think he needs to eat, so bring out the muffins that are on the cooling rack, please?"

Rosalie sighed but, luckily, did as I asked her.

I helped Edward out of his jacket and took off his shoes. He was now entertained by one of the glass bubbles I had on the side table as a decoration.

Edward refused to drink the coffee, but ate two of the banana muffins I'd made, and quickly passed out on the couch.

Rosalie decided to take her leave after that. I helped her pack up a couple of pies, a basket of cookies and muffins, and one loaf of zucchini bread.

Right before she left, she sent the video of a clearly-high Edward to my phone. It seemed she'd been recording him since the airport parking lot. I just laughed when I saw the full video and vowed to show it to Edward once he awakened from his nap.

Oh, he was gonna be so embarrassed!

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**Oh Frenchward... *giggles***


	58. Game Over

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT: Game Over**

* * *

It was late afternoon and I was finishing making dinner when Edward finally woke up.

I watched from the island counter as he walked in with a sheepish smile and the tips of his ears red, no doubt from embarrassment.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He groaned and rubbed his face.

I giggled. "That good, huh?"

He chuckled, but then groaned again, massaging his temples.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but I smiled brightly at him. "That'll teach you."

He pouted. "Remind me to never again take any pills that come from my mother's purse," he said, coming over to wrap me in a hug.

I pecked his pouty lips. "Deal, baby. I'm so happy you're here!"

"I missed you so much," he said and then leaned in to kiss me deeply.

I put my arms up around his neck and buried my hands in his hair, tugging his thick locks, which made him moan. I held on as he ravished my mouth and let the kiss carry us away, but then his stomach made a gurgling noise.

I pulled back and laughed. "Hungry, baby?"

He nodded eagerly. "Starving!"

"Let's eat."

After exchanging a few more kisses, we sat down to eat the chili that had been cooking all afternoon in the crock pot.

When I asked him about his fear of flying, he simply said it was more about being in such a small space for such a long time. He was fine with short flights, but fourteen hours were a little too much. He usually took a pill that made him sleep most of the flight, but he had forgotten to pack them. Since his mom had been the one who'd dropped him off at the airport, he took the pills she offered him, thinking that they were better than nothing.

Oh, how wrong he had been! He'd certainly learned his lesson the hard way.

We finished dinner and he helped me clean up. I'd put the dishes in the dishwasher and was cleaning up the counter, when I felt Edward's arms wrapping around me from behind.

I hummed when he started kissing my neck, one of his arms around my waist while his free hand roamed over my body.

"I missed you so much, your scent was gone from my sheets after a week and I couldn't sleep after that anymore."

I groaned. "I stole one of your shirts to sleep on for the same reason."

He chuckled and starting leaving open-mouthed kisses over my neck, while his hand snaked inside my t-shirt, over my stomach and chest and then came out at the collar. He gripped my chin and turned my head to the side, capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

His strong chest was pressed against me. He pushed down my yoga pants and my underwear until my ass was bare, leaving my legs closed and unable to move. He circled my clit and then pushed one finger inside me, making an obscene sound with how wet I was.

"_Merde…_ are you _always_ this wet for me, Bella?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "Only you…" I moaned, my head resting against his shoulder.

He released my chin, and helped me take off my t-shirt. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off. Then he was back, pressing his naked chest against my back. He started playing with my nipples, squeezing and pinching them, his lips kissing every inch of my exposed neck and shoulders. He slowly put more weight against me, bending me over at the waist until my chest touched the cold granite of the counter, the coldness of the stone against my overheated skin making me hiss in pleasure.

"Stay there, don't move!" he commanded, his voice gruff and dripping with lust.

He stood up and I heard him unzipping his pants. He palmed my ass and then sneaked two fingers into my pussy from behind. I moaned loudly and he cursed. He pulled his fingers out and then, without warning, he thrust himself inside me.

"Edward!" I gasped at his abrupt invasion and grabbed hold of the edge of the countertop.

_"Every time… so good… so tight… fuck!"_

He quickly slid one of his hands down over my abdomen, between my wet thighs, furiously playing with my clit while expertly keeping up with his hard thrusts. His other hand grabbed my ponytail, pulling my head backwards and making my back arch, my breasts in the air.

_"So fucking good… I can't get enough of you!"_ he breathed against my ear.

My knuckles were starting to turn white from the grip I had on the counter. I could barely see straight any longer, my body was shaking violently with uncontrolled pleasure.

Edward withdrew his hand from between my legs and I let out a loud whimper as he slammed me against the counter, moving faster and harder. His hand was in the middle of my back and the other grabbed my hip, raising me until I was on my tiptoes, keeping me in place as he pounded into me from behind.

"Come for me," he groaned, his fingers digging into my hip.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed out as he thrust into me, hitting the spot that made me see heaven.

I heard the smack before I felt the sting on my ass, sending the most intense mixture of pleasure and pain in my body, making me cry out for more.

"Come, Bella!" he ordered this time, spanking my ass again.

I cried out his name in unrestrained pleasure, my entire body convulsing in pure bliss. My walls clamped down securely on his cock, holding us in place as he came inside me.

I pressed the side of my face down against the countertop, my legs feeling like rubber. Edward stayed completely still, holding me as if he never wanted to let me go. I could feel his warm breath panting against the back of my neck.

My body started tingling as I felt his fingers running down my back, as he gently slipped his hand between us, slowly withdrawing from . I exhaled shakily, feeling empty without him inside me, and I finally lifted myself off the counter. I turned around and he carefully pulled me up against him, wrapping his arms around me and planting kisses on the side of my face.

"Did I hurt you, _ma douce_?"

I shook my head 'no', unable to speak at the moment.

"I have no idea where that came from," he said apologetically, rubbing my backside. _"Je suis très désole."_

I looked up at him, my chin on his collarbone, feeling the blush spreading across my cheeks and neck.

"Edward, I kinda liked it," I confessed.

He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me softly. "I had planned this differently, but you are far too tempting, _mon amour_. I lost control."

"Well, you're free to lose control any time," I said, running my blunt nails across his back, eliciting a shudder from him.

He bit my lip, his eyes darkening. "How about if I next lose control in the shower?"

I grabbed his naked ass and squeezed. "What are you waiting for?"

He didn't hesitate and, in one fluid move, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise and then moaned when he swatted my ass.

"Time to get clean," he announced, walking out of the kitchen.

The next morning, I left a jet-lagged Edward in my bed. He was completely dead to the world, sound asleep. I didn't think he ever noticed that I was up and about, getting ready for my meeting with the lawyers. I left him a glass of water on the nightstand and a note telling him that I would be back before noon.

I waited outside the conference room. The meeting was taking place in Peter's office and so far, everyone was looking at me as if I was someone they'd never seen before.

_Was I really that different?_

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing what I considered a very professional look: high-waisted pencil green skirt, white sleeveless blouse with a high collar, and a brown suede blazer. I had straightened my hair and my makeup was light. I was the epitome of a professional, and would've probably looked like a lawyer had I worn black.

I was brought out of my musings by the ding of the elevator. I watched as Peter stepped from it and shook hands with another man. He was rather tall and his skin was pasty white, like crepe paper, and his hair was combed back. I recognized him as Marcus Mayor, one of the main partners.

"Don't worry, Bella," said Victoria, patting my hand, which I hadn't realized I'd curled tightly into a fist. "Everything's going to be fine."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing my hands and my posture.

Marcus and Peter made their way toward us, and we all stood up when they reached us. We exchanged pleasantries and then Di, Marcus' secretary and wife, escorted us to an empty conference room.

I hugged Victoria, knowing she wouldn't be coming in with us and tried to gather my strength.

"You have nothing to worry about, B. You'll see," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded once and let her go. Then, with my head held high and brave face on, I walked into the room, Mr. Jenks right behind me.

One hour later, I was free.

Like Mr. Jenks had said, Peter either agreed or we would meet in court. Luckily, he had agreed to sign the contract. In fact, Marcus had been the one doing all the talking, as if he'd practiced what to say the night before. Peter just sat there next to him, scowling and looking like a child in a time-out.

Later, I would find out that not only was Charlotte under investigation, but Peter had been put on probation at the firm, since he'd been the one to hire Charlotte almost a year ago. He'd also been passed over for the big promotion he'd wanted so badly, which was given to another lawyer.

_Karma had certainly bit him in the ass!_

After the documents were passed around and signed on the allotted lines, we all shook hands and left.

I went straight to my apartment, feeling exhilarated and as if I was walking on clouds. I found Edward just as he was getting out of the shower, wearing worn jeans and an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt.

He'd barely had a second to register my presence before I launched myself at him, my legs wrapping around his waist, my arms around his neck, and my lips crashing against his.

He picked up on my exuberance quickly and we spent the next two hours celebrating my new freedom among the rumpled sheets of my bed.

After our bedroom celebration, we got dressed and came to the kitchen to make lunch. I was just finishing chopping some green peppers for the sandwiches we were putting together, when I opened my mouth and dropped the little bomb that had been going around my mind for the past week.

"I've been thinking about moving to Paris."

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Edward stopped stirring the soup and turned to look at me. "You have?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah... I mean, I know my family's here, but when Seth goes to college, Mom and Dad are thinking of moving to Chicago to stay close to both him and Leah. I know my friends wouldn't mind; Rosalie and Emmett are actually encouraging me to do this, and I can work from anywhere."

Edward smiled, turned off the stove and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "That is great, _ma douce!"_

"Why do I have the feeling that there's a 'but' coming?"

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "No buts, _mon amour,_" he reassured me, running his hands up and down my back._ "_I just thought we could wait until we decided to get married," he added casually.

I froze and looked up at him in shock. "Say that again?"

His eyes twinkled with mirth. "I said that we could wait for you to move to Paris when we get married."

"Bu-but," I began to stutter, "we've only know each other for like two months! How can you think about marriage?"

Edward smiled down at me. "Bella, I cannot picture myself with anyone else for the rest of my life. It may be too soon, but my heart knows what it wants."

I felt tears prick my eyes. "You mean it?" I sniffed.

"I do," he chuckled, and tenderly rubbed his thumbs over the apples of my cheeks. "I love you with all my heart, which beats faster than a hummingbird's wings every time I think of you."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You're so cheesy!"

"I thought we had this conversation already!"

I smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up," I laughed, before rising on my tiptoes to kiss him stupid. "I think I'm starting to like surprises, as long as you don't take any more pills from your mother's purse."

"Lesson learned and I am glad, because I plan to surprise you many more times."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**And he's gone! I think Peter got exactly what he deserved, he practically dug his own grave, and Bella came on top with her head held high and clean hands. I think this was the best outcome, though feel free to image Peter walking out of the law firm and being attack by a rabid dog or whatever. LOL**


	59. Saying Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE: Saying Goodbye**

* * *

"Knock, knock!"

"Bella!" Emmett greeted me from his perch behind the desk.

He stood up, came over to me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"So good to see you!"

"You too, Emmett!"

He pulled back and gave me a quick once-over with his eyes.

"You look great! How's everyone in Paris?"

"Everyone's fine. Edward came with me to help me ship off the rest of my stuff."

"No _mum's_ _pills_ this time, I hope."

I threw my head back in laughter. "Oh, God, no!" I shook my head. "He learned that lesson the last time."

"Well, I'm glad you came to visit me. I have something for you."

He picked up a box from under his desk and dropped it on top.

I gasped. "Still?"

He nodded. "Three months since we ran the article and the letters are still pouring in."

I shook my head in awe.

When the article had come out, it took us by surprise how fast the magazine sold. I had kept my word and all the names had been changed except for Esme's. She had no qualms about exposure, and she sure as hell loved the attention. She received calls from different talk shows and magazines, but she refused to give any other types of interviews. According to her, everything that needed to be said was in the article I wrote.

It filled me with pride she thought that way.

It didn't stop women from around the world from lining up outside her office in Paris, with the hope to meet Madame and have her find them the perfect man; she simply asked them to return in a year. The excuse had been that she was too busy but, in reality, she was traveling Asia with Carlisle.

Last time I'd heard from them, they were in Shanghai, enjoying the winter festival.

"Can you send the letters to Paris for me?"

Emmett nodded. "No problem. Are you still reading them all?"

"Yes, Esme asked me to. She said they could be from potential candidates."

Emmett sat down on the edge of his desk. "So, is everything ready?"

I smiled. "Yes, the sale of my condo is final; I actually just stopped by the realtor's office and signed all the documents on my way here. I'm now officially all moved in at Edward's apartment."

Emmett shook his head and pulled me in a hug. "I never thought you'd move so soon."

"It's been three months, Emmett. I think it's been too long."

It had really been hard for Edward and me the last few months. I'd been busy with the remainder of my book tour and Edward had been offered jobs all over the world after the article had come out.

The last time I'd seen him, he'd been in Barcelona and had fallen ill with the flu. It had killed me that I couldn't be there to care of him. Rosalie had noticed how worried I'd been and quickly told Victoria, who'd booked me a ticket there, promising to reschedule my book signings for the next week.

When I arrived in Barcelona and had seen Edward, I knew I couldn't stay away from him any longer.

After spending three short days with Edward, I returned to Seattle on a mission. I settled everything I needed in order to finish my tour early and started the process of selling my condo. One week later, I'd packed a couple of bags and flown to Paris.

I'd been there for the last two weeks, coordinating everything with Rosalie to have my stuff either shipped or sold. The only reason I'd come back was because I needed to sign over the condo to the new owner, and Rosalie had begged me to let her give a goodbye dinner party.

I couldn't say no to her, it was the least I could do after she'd helped me out.

I said goodbye to Emmett, who left me with a reminder to be at his apartment no later than eight o'clock.

I went back to the hotel after picking up a small lunch on the way. I found Edward going through the last of the boxes we'd picked up yesterday which were left in my apartment.

"Hey, baby," I greeted him, kissing him on my way to drop my purse and coat on the chair. I put the take-out bag on the small dining table and sat down in one of the chairs. "What are you looking at?"

Edward stood up and showed me the small photo album he had in his hand.

"I found these in the box. I think you were in university."

He handed me the album and I opened it. There were a few photos with Rosalie, a few with my old friends from school I hadn't been in contact with for years and, lastly, a couple with Peter.

"He was so different back then," I commented when I stopped at a picture of Rose, Peter and I toasting to the person behind the camera, who I remembered was actually an old friend of Peter's named Garrett. "We were different."

Edward kissed the top of my head and hummed.

I put the photo back in the album and pushed it aside. "But, that's all in the past now," I said, looking up at Edward. "I have my future right in front of me."

He grinned and cupped my face. "I know exactly how you feel." He pecked my lips and then sat on the chair next to mine. We ate our lunch quickly, talking about tonight's dinner.

Rosalie had planned a small gathering with my friends and family. She'd been planning it for weeks and had promised that it wouldn't be a big deal; just food, liquor, and laughter.

We finished our lunch and Edward tossed the used containers into the trash.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" I asked coyly, standing up and walking backwards to the bedroom.

He smirked, but didn't say anything. He simply followed me and helped me undress. He opened the bathroom door and started the shower. While we waited for the water to heat up, I helped him undress, stealing a few kisses here and there.

We got in the shower and Edward scrubbed me gently all over, kissing all the clean places as he went. He even washed my hair and it felt so wonderful when he did. I just stood under the hot water with my eyes closed, letting him worship my body.

I kissed him as he finished washing my body. I could feel him hard and warm against my stomach, so I boldly took his cock in my hands and began to pump slowly.

Edward moaned and threw his head back. "Faster, _ma douce_," he groaned out.

His hands were flat against the tiled wall, a hand on each side of my head, trapping me. He was kissing and sucking my neck and shoulder. One of his hands came down to play with my breasts and I picked up speed. I could tell it was what he wanted because his breathing was becoming shorter and quicker.

"Stop," he groaned. "Turn around!" he commanded in a gruff voice.

I shivered all over and did as he told me.

"Bend over and put your hands against the wall!"

I put my hands on the wall and bent at the waist.

I turned my head to look at Edward standing behind me; the water glistening on his skin.

"Like what you see?" I asked, teasing him by shaking my ass.

Edward bit his lip and then firmly slapped my ass cheek. "So beautiful," he said, running his hand down my body and pushing his finger into me. "That's a nice wet pussy, _ma douce_."

I groaned and pushed back on his hand, taking his finger farther into my body. Edward added another finger and worked them deep inside me.

"Edward," I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure.

Suddenly, Edward pulled his fingers out, spread my legs apart with his knees and slid inside me with one thrust, making both of us groan loudly.

He waited a minute until he was sure I was comfortable, and then started to move, deeply and slowly; soon, his movements became faster and harder.

Edward wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled, exposing my neck. He wasted no time and was quick to kiss and suck on my pulse point, while his other ran up my front to cup my breast and twist my nipple.

"Shit! Right there!" I screamed as he hit my spot.

He grunted and started thrusting harder and faster, the pace almost too hard, but still pleasurable enough. I brought one hand down from the wall to play with my clit, feeling so close, but Edward quickly took it away and pinned the hand back on the wall again.

"Don't touch yourself. _I'll_ be the one to make you come," he groaned in my ear between thrusts.

He pulled out, turned me around, then picked me up and slid back inside me as soon as I'd wrapped my legs around his waist.

"YES!" I screamed, feeling him thrust harder than before.

He increased the water pressure and positioned the flow of water directly onto my pussy, making me cry out and my body shake from the sensations.

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he pounded into me. He grabbed my chin and turned my face up and kissed me deeply.

"Edward," I moaned, "please!" I was so close; I needed to come so badly.

He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up, opening me for him.

"That's it; I can feel how close you are!"

I panted and cried out with each hard thrust and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"PLEASE!" I screamed, feeling already like I was about to fall.

"Yes! Let go, _mon amour_, let me feel you!"

I closed my eyes and cried out his name, the orgasm was so intense that I held my breath as it rocked through my body.

I heard Edward grunt and pump twice more before he came too.

We stood there for a few minutes with me wrapped around him like a pretzel, until he eventually slipped out of me. Edward moved the shower head and I shivered as the warm water stopped hitting me where I was so sensitive.

"You all right?" he asked when he felt me trembling.

I chuckled breathlessly. "Never better."

He helped me stand and cupped my face. He kissed me softly, tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told him, and then kissed him again. "But, we better hurry, or Rosalie will kill us both if we're late," I said when I pulled back, knowing we took too long in the shower.

Edward sighed and after another heart-stopping kiss, we finished cleaning up.

One hour later (and luckily just in time), we arrived at Emmett's apartment. Rosalie was at the door and she helped us with our coats. She whistled when she saw what I was wearing, making me laugh.

I was wearing a black and white bandage dress which was so tight, that I'd had to forgo the panties. It had driven Edward crazy when he discovered it on the way when he'd tried to grope me in the car. Not that I could blame him, he looked absolutely edible in a navy blue suit, a black shirt and no tie.

We were insatiable for each other.

After thanking Rosalie and Emmett for throwing the party, we made our way to the living room.

The place was decorated rather nicely with small flower arrangements and candles scattered around, and the smells coming from the kitchen were enticing.

I greeted a few friends from college I hadn't seen in years. My parents weren't able to make it; Mom had come down with the flu and Dad didn't want to leave her alone. I told them not to worry and that I would see them soon.

Edward and I were planning on visiting them before we went back to Paris, a visit I was both expecting and dreading. I had asked Mom to hide all of Dad's guns, but she simply laughed and said I had nothing to worry about. I shuddered to think what Dad could do with them, and made a mental note to ask Seth to hide them for me.

After a few cocktails, dinner was announced and we all migrated to the dining room.

Dinner was delicious. Rosalie had hired a caterer and ordered all my favorite Italian dishes. The caprese salad was fresh and delicious, the mushroom and cheese gnocchi were creamy and filling, but the amazing chocolate mint and almond mousse was the highlight of the dinner. Edward had to adjust himself discreetly several times during dessert because I couldn't stop moaning.

After coffee and tea were served, Rosalie stood up and champagne flutes were passed around the table.

She cleared her throat and raised her glass. "Y'all know I'm not good at giving speeches, but I can quote like the best of them, all thanks to the amazing woman that we're honoring this evening. It was Stacey Charter who said that life was all about timing... the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable becomes available, the unattainable... attainable. Have the patience, wait it out. It's all about timing. Your time has come, my dear Isabella, and it's calling for you to fly away and experience what life is all about. To Isabella, whose waiting has finally paid off!"

"To Isabella!" everyone cheered.

I stood up and pulled Rosalie into my arms. We hugged tightly and with promises of visits and daily calls, we pulled apart, drying our tears with napkins.

Emmett stood up and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what you learned in Paris?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, but who knows… with me in Paris and Esme's new plans... I might write you a sequel." I winked.

It was a fantastic evening and when I looked back at Edward, who sat looking at me with a tender smile on his face, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Sometimes we could live an entire life in just a few weeks; I knew because I had lived it. We made choices every day that changed our path, but sometimes the choice relied on ourselves.

For once in my life, I had chosen me.

The waiting had certainly paid off.

I knew my life was just beginning.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite


	60. Toujours, Paris

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY: Toujours, Paris**

* * *

The crisp winter morning felt incredible against my skin as I walked down the sidewalk toward _Café de Flore_, where I was meeting Edward for dinner. We'd been officially living together in Paris for a month today, and he wanted to celebrate.

I was running a little late, but I knew it would be faster if I just walked rather than grab a cab. I had just dropped off a few letters at Esme's office that I'd received from Emmett before leaving Seattle. Tanya had been there and she'd distracted me with talk about Seattle and how the meeting with my parents had gone.

As I'd promised, I took Edward to Forks to meet my parents before we left for Paris. I'd been a bundle of nerves during the whole ride, but Edward had been calm. He said he was prepared for everything, but I knew deep down he was afraid my Dad might not accept him.

We had worried over nothing.

When we arrived, Charlie simply thanked Edward for treating me right and welcomed him into the family with open arms. That certainly didn't stop him from pulling out his shotgun to clean the exact same day he knew we were going to visit, but that was Charlie. Sue had certainly given him an earful when we'd left, according to Seth.

It was then that I learned how Charlie had questioned him about his intentions toward me during that seemingly innocent phone call they'd had weeks ago. When Edward told him how much he loved me and would only want me for the rest of his life, Dad had backed off.

There was a moment when Mom and I were fixing dinner where Edward and Charlie had seemed to have a very serious conversation in the backyard, but when I saw them hugging, I knew everything was fine.

I walked into the restaurant and handed over my black coat. I smoothed down my dress that I'd picked to wear today because it reminded me of Edward's eyes. It was an embellished brocade sheath dress which hugged my curves and stopped just above the knees. It was very modest, but the corset I was wearing underneath was sinfully sexy.

I couldn't wait for Edward to see it.

The hostess immediately escorted me to my table when I gave her my name. I recognized the table as the one where I'd first met Edward all those months ago. The gesture made me smile. I noticed there were fresh flowers on and around the table, giving it a romantic feel.

I sat down, slightly confused because Edward wasn't there. I checked the time on my phone and noticed I was only ten minutes late, so he should've already been there.

There was a man outside with an accordion playing "_La vie en rose"_. I knew they played that song for the tourists, but I loved it. It was one of my favorites. I could hear the music from here and I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft tune. A minute passed and then it wasn't just the accordion, but violins and a guitar accompanying the music. I opened my eyes and then noticed the music wasn't coming from outside anymore, but from inside.

In fact, the musicians were standing just five feet in front of my table.

Movement to my left caught my attention, and I turned in time to see a dashing Edward in a light grey suit with a navy blue polka-dotted tie against a white oxford shirt. His hair was in its usual disarray and he had a bit of scruff on his face, just the way I liked it. He gave me a bright smile before slowly getting down on one knee.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him pull a ring box out from his jacket pocket.

He smirked, took my left hand in his, and then signaled the small band to tone down the music.

"Isabella, ever since I met you in this same restaurant, there hasn't been a minute you haven't been in my thoughts. Six months ago, my life changed for the better when you came to Paris. You were just a scared little doe, _ma jolie biche_, so afraid of letting go. Time became my friend and patience my constant companion, because I knew since I had set eyes on you, that you were worth the wait. We have both been through a lot in our lives, achievements and heartaches both, but when you finally opened up to me, I knew that I would never let you go. You are the one for me, Isabella."

He opened the box, taking out a beautiful ring between his fingers, as he squeezed my left hand. I couldn't take my eyes off the ring; it was like we'd coordinated somehow. The ring had an antique platinum setting, but the cut of the round brilliant canary yellow diamond in the center made it look modern. It had smaller diamonds surrounding the larger stone, making it sparkle in the dim light inside the restaurant.

It was breathtaking and the yellow reminded me so much of Edward's eyes.

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I paid them no mind. I could feel the smile spreading across my face as he kissed the back of my left hand and then kissed my ring finger.

"_Ma douce_, my sweet… _mon amour_, my love... I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and cherishing every moment. Will you grant me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, a million times yes!" I choked out loud.

He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. He pulled me up and I threw my arms around his neck. He spun us around and I could hear the crowd of the restaurant applauding and sending congratulations our way.

He kissed my forehead softly. "I love you, Bella. Thank you."

I looked up at him and kissed his lips once. "I love you, too."

He leaned in, our foreheads touching. "Always," he whispered, his smile was so wide and his eyes were shining with joy.

I smiled just as wide and nodded. "Always."

All my life I had been living under the pressure of the consequences of my choices. I had lived trapped in the fear of the unknown, but now I understood that I had to learn to trust my instincts.

Remembering the impact the first sight of Edward had on me, I knew we'd been right from the get-go. _He_ had been right. I was worth waiting for, and I knew that now; with love and respect added into the mix, I was certain we could and would make it.

No matter the distance, no matter how long it took, we were meant to be, and we would both work hard to make that happy ending happen, because _we_ were worth it.

Together, we would make our dreams come true.

* * *

**BETA:** Mauigirl60 | **PRE-READER:** Alterite

**And that was the last chapter, the epilogue comes next. I would like to take a little time to thank four special people. **

**Cris, Cara, Mandy and Musie. ****Thank you for your support, encouragement and kick in the butt when I needed it. I wouldn't have re-posted this story if it wasn't for you. Thank so much not only for that, but also for your friendship. You all have a special place in my heart.**

**To all of you that read, reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites. Thank you. Those two words are so small, but it's the best I can come up with. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Okay, ready for the epilogue? I think you will like my surprise ;)**

**xoxo**

**Mina**


	61. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a Twilight spin-off/crossover of the movie made for TV in 2000 titled Sex and Mrs. X. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialogues, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of knocking.

_"Bella? Are you awake?" _I heard Esme's voice from the other side of the door.

I got up from the bed and picked up my robe, tying it as I went to open the door.

Esme stood there with a tray of food and a tender smile.

"I have breakfast. We have a little over an hour for us to get ready and then go to the spa. Your mom and Heidi will join us there."

I nodded and thanked her.

She and the rest of the bridesmaids had stayed here with me at Edward's apartment after last night's bachelorette party. It had been a fun night with drinks, games, spilled secrets, naughty confessions and a display of sex toys. By the time the party came to an end, it was too late to go back to the château, so we decided to crash at Edward's apartment. He and the rest of the groomsmen were staying at the guest house last night, following the tradition of keeping the bride and groom apart.

My parents arrived late last night, so they weren't able to participate in the celebrations. They chose to stay at the château and sleep off the jet lag.

"I called Heidi; she is going to bring the dresses so we can get ready at the spa."

I nodded, drinking some of the orange juice. "Okay, I'd like to take a shower first. I'll meet you and the girls downstairs in thirty minutes."

Esme left after we finished our breakfast and I quickly jumped into the shower, making sure the water was slightly cold. The heat had been unbearable lately, even though it was September. It made me more uncomfortable than I already was, and I honestly couldn't wait until this was all over.

One hour later, we all got into the two town cars that we'd rented for the day and made our way to the spa. There, we all got a nice cooling facial mask, waxing (for those that needed it), manicures, pedicures and finishing off with hair and makeup.

The whole time we chatted animatedly about the day's preparations and I honestly couldn't wait to see Edward in his suit.

The ceremony was going to be casual and relaxed. At first, the wedding was planned as a big formal event with hundreds of guests, but the idea was quickly discarded for a more private affair, more casual and only close family and friends.

I was getting my manicure while Tanya and Jessica were getting their hair done. Even though they weren't bridesmaids, they had been invited to get ready with us.

"You should do your nails in a light color, sweetie," advised my mom when she saw me picking up a dark color.

I looked at her, seated right next to me, and nodded. "You're right, maybe a French manicure."

"That would be lovely," she said, picking up a light lavender color. "Here, this should match the color scheme of the wedding."

I nodded, as she was right. It matched perfectly. The whole wedding was decorated in two-tones of purple and silver, matching the new lavender bushes that grew this summer in the château's garden, where the ceremony would be held.

Alice, who was seated on my other side, asked to see the color of the nail polish. "I want mine like yours; in fact, I think we should all get the same color, so we can match!"

All the girls agreed.

Finally, after two hours, we were done with our beautification. I was trying to think of a way to put on my dress when Heidi came into the dressing room that the spa had provided.

"Hey, let me help you with that."

She looked lovely in her dress; the aubergine color looked amazing on her skin.

"You look beautiful, Heidi."

"Thanks, the dress is very pretty. Thanks for not picking out an ugly bridesmaid's dress."

"That was all Esme, I only helped a little. I swear she wanted to control every single aspect of the wedding, but the stress caught up to her quickly, so I had to intervene."

Heidi chuckled. "I bet, but I'm glad everything worked out for the best," she commented as she zipped me up. "There, you look lovely."

The dress was very simple yet beautiful. It was an empire waist one-shouldered dress, with large opulent fabric flowers decorating the single strap, which lent it a romantic flair. The fabric was loose, flowing all the way to the floor.

"Do I look too pale? I should have picked another color."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful."

I frowned. "I look fat."

"Stop it! You look stunning. Now, let's get out of here before you have another panic attack about the dress."

She was right, I'd been going crazy trying to find the right dress for me, and I kept changing my mind all the time. Finally, Edward had been the one who put his foot down and made me pick one and stick with it. He'd even come to the fitting with me, but Esme was there, so he didn't really go inside the store. The dress looked exquisite on me and it was then that I knew this dress was the right one.

We drove back to the château, the car ride filled with exciting chat and nervousness.

Esme sat next to me, looking positively radiant. Her dress was a romantic A-line gown featuring lace and organza. The fitted bodice had a flattering V-shaped neckline and lace back, while the waist was defined by a ruched band and flowers. Her hair was up in an elegant twist and her makeup was natural, except for a lovely shade of red lipstick.

She was twisting a handkerchief in her hands, and I put my right hand over hers to stop her.

"Calm down, Esme. Everything's going to be fine."

She blushed, something she rarely did, and nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's not like I haven't gotten married before."

I chuckled. "True, but this is Carlisle we're talking about. The one who got away—"

"—and came back to stay. I know." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Maybe I need some liquid courage."

"We'll get you a glass of champagne when we arrive. Besides, it's my duty as your matron of honor to make a toast."

She laughed, relaxing at last. "You are right." She grabbed my hand between hers. "Thank you, Bella."

I squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

"No, thank you for everything, not only for putting up my tantrums during the last months of planning this wedding, but also for being the support I needed. And most of all, for bringing him back to me."

I hugged her then, teary eyed and feeling so much love for this woman. "Thank _you,_" I whispered in her ear, "for everything."

We arrived at the château and quickly made our way to Esme's studio. After a toast and two glasses of champagne for the bride, everyone grabbed their bouquets. Esme's was a beautiful cascading tonal bouquet of lilacs, ranunculus, magnolias, clematises, and anemones. Heidi's, Alice's and mine were smaller versions of hers.

We lined up, and after kissing our cheeks, Esme let us go so she could marry the man of her dreams.

One hour later, after crying over the exchanged vows, I stood by the dance floor, watching Esme and Carlisle dance to "At Last" by Etta James. The song was perfect for them, truly defining the love they had for one another.

I watched them, reminiscing of my first dance as Mrs. Masen.

Like Esme and Carlisle, Edward and I had wanted a small wedding. Since we had relatives all over the world, a destination wedding had sounded like the right choice for us. We made arrangements to marry on a cruise on the Spanish coastline surrounded by our closest family and friends. My father walked me down the aisle, giving me away to Edward after kissing my forehead softly as he had many times before.

Edward and I exchanged traditional vows six months after he proposed. Although these vows had been said by many others, to us, they were unique and more than real. The promises we made that day would never be broken intentionally by us, and ever since then, Edward had made it his life's mission to fulfill them all every single day.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, open hands on my abdomen.

"Are you remembering our first dance, Mrs. Masen?" whispered Edward in my ear.

I hummed, nodding, and leaned against him, feeling his lips kiss my exposed shoulder.

"You looked so beautiful that day. You were a dream come true."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks getting warm. "You looked quite dashing yourself, Mr. Masen." Movement to my left caught my eye and I giggled. "Have you seen the date your son brought to the wedding?"

Alex's date couldn't be fifteen years old—she looked too _developed_ but, according to Esme, she was.

Lucky girl, I wished I'd had boobs like those at that age.

Crisvely was lovely, a little loud and blunt, but I could see that Alex really liked her, much to Cara's dismay. She kept chanting under her breath that he was still her baby boy, while Lexi just rolled her eyes at her.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, he has good taste."

"Really?" I asked, looking back at him over my shoulder.

He hummed and nodded. "Though I think he got that from his mom, I'm more of a _derrière_ kind of man," he said with a wink and a squeeze to my _derrière_.

I elbowed him in the ribs, making him groan.

"Behave," I chastised.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Justine came barreling through the crowd and right into Edward's arms.

_"Ma petite fille, ce qui se passe?"_

"Grandpa said that I could eat one more chocolate pastille if I got your permission first. Can I? Pleeeeease?"

I laughed, knowing that Edward would never refuse her, especially when she pouted the way she did just now. He was such a sucker. He barely glanced my way when he nodded and Justine ran off to find my Dad.

I try to contain my giggles and Edward simply shrugged. "She will burn off the sugar by the end of the reception."

"For your sake, and Justine's, I hope you are right."

Edward gave me his crooked smile and then pulled me to the dance floor when a new song started.

Justine Camille had been a blessing for us.

A few weeks after we'd gotten married, Edward approached me with the idea of going to a specialist and see if there was something that could be done for me. We went to three different doctors and all of them had said that my chances of getting pregnant were pretty close to zero.

It was Carlisle who'd recommended Dr. Siobhan Cleary. She was fantastic; I liked her from the first consultation. She said that even though she couldn't guarantee success, she would do everything she could.

Nonetheless, we didn't get our hopes up, and we started the process of adoption just in case.

We had been lucky; after only four months of waiting, we were called in and met Justine. She was four; her parents had died in a car accident almost a month ago. She didn't have any close relatives, and was all alone. She looked so pretty in the white dress, jean jacket and white beanie she was wearing the day we'd met her. Her hair was a beautiful red color, like the sunset, but it was her eyes that completely made us fall in love with her.

Justine had an eye condition called heterochromia iridum, which basically meant her eyes were different colors, but what made Justine special to us was that her eyes were brown and amber—almost golden. Edward said she was a half-and-half conglomerate of both of us, and we'd known she was our daughter the moment we'd met her. We were told that babies born with her condition typically had one of several genetic diseases linked to contrasting eye hues, but Justine was healthy; except for a slight sensitivity to light, she was fine.

It had been a year since she'd come to live with us, and just recently started calling us Mama and Papa, which thrilled us every time she did.

I had always thought Justine had brought blessings into our lives, and my belief was confirmed just a few months ago.

Thirty eight weeks to be more exact.

Back then, I had decided to stop all hormone treatments. They were making me gain weight, something that didn't help with my insecurities. No matter how many times Edward told me I was beautiful, I always thought the opposite. It took a big fight to finally make us realize that it was the hormones which were messing with my moods, so I stopped taking them after that.

Dr. Cleary wasn't happy, but she understood and asked me to try just one more thing.

When she brought up acupuncture, I wasn't sure if she'd been jesting or just finally crossed over to the loony side. I knew this practice was thousands of years old, but I was a pragmatic and realistic woman. I didn't believe in yin and yang and energy and all that.

In any case, I gave it a shot. I went to five sessions and then the acupuncturist, Dr. Chang, asked me to return in a month.

I never went back.

Not because I didn't want to, but because the impossible happened.

At first, I thought I was making this all up in my head, but a blood test confirmed what I'd never expected.

I was pregnant.

Four weeks pregnant.

Edward found me on our bed, a sobbing mess. I couldn't even form the words. I tried many times, but the sobs were too powerful. When he finally noticed the paper I'd been clutching in my hand and read the results, he reacted in a way I never expected him to.

He didn't cry with me, he didn't laugh and jumped in joy, he didn't get angry or show any kind of extreme emotion.

He was too busy being unconscious on the floor.

Yes, he fainted.

He hadn't been able to live that one down.

Once I got the scare of my life and he regained consciousness, he went into full overprotective mode. He knew how much I wanted this, and God bless him, he was gonna do everything to help me get through it. I tolerated his constant calls and questions for the first few weeks, but when he started monitoring what I ate, I lost it.

He should have known better than to take food from a very hormonal and pregnant woman.

That day, he ended up with a broken nose.

I didn't mean it, but he was trying to pry the ice cream bowl from my hands, and when he tugged it a little too hard, my hands slipped and it whacked him in the nose.

That was my story and I was sticking to it.

He forgave me, of course.

That night, after returning from the hospital, we sat down to talk and he realized how silly he was being. We reached a compromise and then he made love to me all night.

Make-up sex was the best.

My husband _really_ made it up to me that night.

Many, many, many times.

It had been smooth sailing since that night. I felt great and our baby boy was healthy. Lucas Antoine would be here any minute now, Justine was looking forward to having a baby brother, and even though Alex was a little grossed out that his Dad was still having sex, he was looking forward to meeting his brother and teaching him the wonders of Doctor Who.

Edward… well, in a word, he was ecstatic to have such a big family.

Everything was perfect, or as perfect as it could be. I no longer felt that sense of doom which was always constant in my life before. Not because I didn't think that anything bad would happen, but because I knew that whatever came our way, we would face it together, head on.

I had learned to finally live my life without restraints.

I had found a man who showed me what love was.

All thanks to a little article that I titled: Life, Love and Madame Esme.

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

**I would like to thank Mauigirl60 for taking over beta duties for this story. Your advice has been invaluable to me. I have learned a lot in the writing of this story and for that I'll be forever thankful.**

**I would like to thank Alterite, who taught me about all things French, including the dirty talk. Thank you so much for your input and your support, hon. I enjoyed sharing this journey with you.**

**And finally, thank you to all of you that read and liked this story.**

* * *

*****IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!*****

* * *

**You can download a PDF of this story on my blog: minawritesfanfiction. blogspot. com ****[delete the space after the dots]** Just click on the tab STORIES and under the banner you will find a link to download.

**There will be ONE outtake of this story and I'll be donating it to Fandom for Oklahoma in order to help those affected by the tornadoes. It will be about Bella's pregnancy, from the moment she found out, the ice cream bowl incident and when the baby comes. Please consider helping this great cause. For more info go to the blog: oklahoma. fandomcause. info [delete the space after the dots]**

**That's all for now, feel free to leave me a review or PM asking me about the cause, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions.**

**Till next time,**

**Mina**


	62. Outtake: New Addition Part I

_**~ New Addition ~  
**__**Life, Love & Madame Esme Outtake Part I**_

**Summary: **Bella and Edward tried for a long time to have a baby, but it was time to let that dream go. Justine and Alex were more than enough. They were happy and loved their family, but a suggestion could change everything and grant them the gift they had wanted the most. Written for Fandom for Oklahoma.

**Beta: **Mauigirl60. **Pre-readers:** 35nanou, CrisLovesU.

**Dedication: **To everyone who donated, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Banner: **Link on my profile.**  
**

* * *

I turned to my side, looking in the mirror and not liking what I saw for some reason.

"How do I look?" I asked my husband, still looking at my reflection.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Now, can we please go?" Edward asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

We were meeting Esme and Carlisle for dinner, something we'd been doing more and more lately. I had a feeling Carlisle was ready to pop the question, but something was holding him back. Nonetheless, watching those two falling in love again had been quite the beautiful sight, and it made me wish that Edward and I would be like that at their age.

I sighed as I looked back in the mirror, once again checking the dress I was wearing and noticing it looked tighter than how it'd originally fit when I bought it.

"I think I gained another five pounds and they went straight to my ass!"

I heard Edward groan behind me.

"_Pas cette fois,_ Bella! _Tu es magnifique_ and, most importantly, you are healthy."

I scoffed. "If I was healthy enough, I probably wouldn't have to take these stupid hormones! I'm a big fat failure—"

"_Ne dis pas ça!_" Edward yelled, cutting my rant and making me yelp in surprise. He came to stand behind me and turned me around from the mirror. "Do not say that, that is my wife you are talking about," he said with a soothing voice, making me smile a little. "What brought this on, Bella?"

I shook my head, not meeting his eyes and playing with the top buttons of his shirt. "I don't know, I just feel so…"

He kissed my forehead softly. "What are you feeling? Tell me…"

I bit my lip, feeling the tears pricking my eyes. "I just feel fat and inadequate all the time…"

He lifted my chin until my eyes met his. "_You are not fat_. You have gained a little weight, yes, but you are by no means fat. You say inadequate, about what? Us? Because, Bella, I will never get tired of telling you how special you are to me and how much you have brought to my life— _je t'aime tellement_."

"Yeah, well… at least you don't have to worry about me spending the day with supermodels," I snapped, pushing him back.

He crossed his arms and frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Well, you're surrounded by perfect bodies every day. I'm sure your eyes wander!"

He gasped and took a step back. His eyes shone with hurt, which was then quickly replaced with anger.

"Have I ever done something for you to mistrust me?"

I shrugged. "No, but I know what men are like."

"No, you knew what _Peter_ was like."

I flinched at the way he spat my ex-husband's name.

I thought we were past this, Bella. I thought you trusted me!" he cried out.

My anger quickly evaporated at the sight of his tears. "I do! I don't know why I said that!"

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I think I know why…"

I quickly grabbed his arm when he tried to leave and shook my head. "No, Edward… please! I don't know why I said that!" I cried, feeling hot and dizzy. "I trust you with my life. I swear!"

Edward pulled me into his arms and murmured words of comfort in my ear, but it wasn't working. I was all over the place and I suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic. I tried shaking off the feeling, but I could feel the anxiety rising quickly.

I stepped back and turned around. "Look, we're gonna be late and—"

Edward grabbed me by the hand when I tried to pass him.

"_Attends!_ I do not care about the dinner; we can meet Esme and Carlisle another time. I want to know what is troubling you, _ma douce_."

Whenever he called me that, my walls always crumbled. Tonight was no exception, only as soon as my confusion and insecurities evaporated, tears immediately followed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I sobbed in my hands, hiding my face from him, ashamed of the things I'd said to him.

Edward pulled me against his chest again, his arms wrapping tightly around me, making me feel loved and protected.

"Ssshhh… it is all right, do not cry, _mon amour_. _Que se passe t-il? _Tell me what is troubling you, please!"

I pulled back a little, and he tenderly started drying my tears with the cuffs of his shirt.

"I don't know what's wrong… I just feel out of sorts. One minute I'm fine; the next, I feel like an ugly whale."

"You are _not_ ugly, you will _never_ be ugly! You are the most beautiful woman in my world_._ Maybe you should see someone."

"Like a therapist, you mean?" I sniffed.

He nodded, kissing my forehead tenderly. "I think the stress is getting to you. Between Justine adjusting and your worry about the hormone treatment, it cannot be easy for you."

I understood what he was saying, but it only made me feel more like a failure. If I wasn't so broken, I wouldn't need those stupid hormone injections—

It was then that it hit me.

Like a light bulb moment, I knew what was wrong with me.

"The hormones," I murmured against his chest. "It's the hormones, Edward! They're messing with my moods…"

He pulled me closer and kissed my temple. We stood there, embracing each other for a few minutes until Edward said something I never thought I would hear.

"Then, you stop them," he said firmly in my ear. I pulled back a little and watched his determined face. "_We_ stop them, _ma douce_. I want you happy and healthy, and this is not the way. I love you _so much_, Bella, but this is not making you happy."

I knew he didn't need me to give him a child in order to love me more—he already did. He'd proven that to me every single day since I'd met him. He'd always included me in every important decision. We'd adopted a daughter together and he was so happy when we'd brought Justine home. He thanked me for giving him a daughter, even though the only thing I did was fill out the forms.

He loved me enough to let this go, and I couldn't love him any more than I did in this minute.

I smiled sadly and slowly nodded. "We'll stop them."

The next day, we sat in my doctor's office, explaining the decision we'd made.

"Well, it's your choice. I hope you both really talked about this," Dr. Cleary said, opening what I was sure was my medical file.

Edward nodded and squeezed my hand. I gave him a confident smile.

"_Oui_, we are sure," he said, looking at me while he spoke to my doctor. "We think it is better this way. We already have Justine and Alex. They are all we need."

I mouthed "I love you" and he winked at me.

Dr. Cleary sighed and nodded. "All right… but, before you throw in the towel completely; can I make one more suggestion?"

I looked at her and tilted my head. "What kind of suggestion?"

She cleared her throat and leaned in, her arms crossed against the wooden surface of her desk. "Well, we determined that due to a hormonal imbalance, you weren't able to produce fertile eggs. I've had a couple of cases where the hormones weren't working, too. A few years ago, I went to an infertility conference in America and I met a colleague there who had an alternative treatment for women with that problem."

"What kind of treatment?" Edward asked, his hand tightening his hold on mine.

"It isn't like the other ones, right?" I asked, unsure about this. "I cannot bear to go back to taking more meds or shooting injections—that took a big toll on me the first time."

Dr. Cleary shook her head. "No, it doesn't involve anything of that sort. She'd only have to go to some sessions for a few weeks and then wait."

I was confused with what she was telling us; I could tell she was being evasive on purpose, but I was intrigued.

"Here, this is the doctor I'm talking about," she said, handing us a card.

_Dr. Leo Chang  
Endocrinologist & Acupuncturist_

Acupuncturist?

Edward frowned. "You are suggesting acupuncture?"

Dr. Cleary nodded. "I know it's not conventional, but it's worth a shot. It's been practiced for over a thousand years and it's shown remarkable results in different fields. I think you should give it a shot."

"I'm not sure," I said, weary of having needles stuck all over my body, not believing it would make a difference. "I mean no disrespect, but I don't think this'd work when the shots didn't."

"I understand," Dr. Cleary said. "I know you must've thought a lot about this. It might not be a permanent solution, but it may help you conceive. It's up to you."

We left after that, not really giving her an answer.

As the weeks went by and my body adjusted to the lack of the usual influx of hormones, I submerged myself in my new book, and with Edward and Justine. We had several dates and family trips. Justine was adapting so well. She was so loved by everyone in our mismatched family that the once-shy girl, who'd hid behind my skirt all the time, suddenly bloomed into the life of the party.

Justine had brought so much joy into our lives and, sometimes, I couldn't help myself and spoil her.

"You bought her a new wardrobe, did you not?" Edward asked me when I arrived home from shopping one afternoon.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face; though the little smirk he was trying to suppress totally ruined the effect he was going for.

Esme had taken Justine to a tea party, which I'd declined, instead wanting to come home. I knew Edward was going to be here, and I was in the mood to play a little.

"I can't help it! It's a disease!" I mock-cried, dropping the bags onto the couch.

Edward threw his head back in laughter. He then shook his head and came to stand in front of me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. "Did you at least get _me_ something, _ma jolie biche?_" He pulled me closer, his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

I smirked and handed him a small white bag.

He frowned when he saw how small the bag was.

"This is it?"

I hummed, and plucked the little bag from his hand before he could peek inside. "Actually, I'm the one who'll be wearing it." I winked and turned around, walking up the stairs to the bedroom. I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a seductive smile. "Care to see it?"

He threw his hands up in resignation. "_Tu me tues_, Bella! You _had_ to play that card!"

I shrugged and slowly pulled down the zipper of my dress when I reached the top step, letting it drop to the floor.

Edward groaned and took off his shirt as he advanced toward me. "Hell, we have the money—we can always donate the old clothes."

I squealed and tried to make a run for it, but he was quick to grab me around my waist, hoisting me up on his shoulder. He spanked my ass and picked up the white bag I'd dropped.

"Let's see what you got for me!"

The next day, I was cleaning out one of my purses when I found the card Dr. Cleary had given me at my last appointment. Out of curiosity, I went to my laptop and searched for more information about Dr. Chang on Google. There were a few entries about how his acupuncture treatment had done wonders for chronic pain patients, and a couple of cases about sports injuries.

I was about to give up, when an article caught my attention.

It was an article by Dr. Chang himself, explaining how his acupuncture treatment had helped boost the fertility of a couple of patients who were trying to have babies through IVF. Another case described how acupuncture could significantly improve the quality and health of sperm; still another case mentioned how he was able to regulate the egg production of a patient who'd been having difficulties with conceiving with only a few sessions. The article was very detailed, and I noticed a couple of patients shared a similar situation as mine.

I closed the laptop and sat there, thinking about the possibilities.

_Could this be the answer?_

Edward arrived just then and was quick to notice my mood. He sat down next to me on the bed, and I showed him what I'd found out about Dr. Chang's treatment.

"Do you want to try it?" he asked me after a few minutes in silence. He set the laptop on the nightstand and pulled me close to him. He slowly ran his hand through my hair as I lay my head down on his chest.

"I'm not sure. Right now, we've got nothing to lose; at the very least, this treatment could reduce my stress levels."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"If you want to try it, then I will support you. But, if it does not work—"

"I won't go back, but I think it's worth a shot, don't you?"

He cupped my face in his hands. "I just want you to be happy."

"And I _am_, deliriously so, but…"

"You need to try one more time."

"I do."

He kissed my forehead, cheeks, and then my lips, then wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Then, we will try."

Life carried on and, soon, Rosalie and Emmett were making a quick trip to visit us. We were looking forward to seeing them, as it had been a few months since the last time we'd seen them. It seemed like they had good news to share, though both were being very tight-lipped about it.

I had gone to five sessions with Dr. Chang by then, and it had been quite the experience. The needles had looked intimidating the first time I'd seen them, but they didn't hurt. All I felt when he pricked me with them was a bit of warmth on that spot, and that was it. It was a very relaxing experience; I'd actually fallen asleep during every single session. Dr. Chang was a very nice man, like a sweet grandfather. His English was very good, but heavily accented—I'd had to ask him to repeat his words a few times so I could understand him, but he was very patient and hadn't minded. He was a good doctor, and I could see why his patients always spoke so highly of him.

I was preparing dinner for our friends, a simple roast beef with salad, and a side dish of pasta for Justine and Alex. Those two had become as thick as thieves lately. Now that Alex was spending the summer with us, he was taking Justine everywhere with him, claiming this was a sister-brother date and no one else was allowed to go. It was so cute to watch him taking care of his sister, sharing all the things he loved and even teaching her how to play games on his precious Xbox. He even nicknamed her Tin-tin, for her read hair and her love for the books.

I was cutting up some tomatoes when I realized I hadn't bought enough. I'd been running late from an interview and picked up everything from the grocery store before coming home. I was still working for Emmett, in a way, but most of my work as a writer was for my books and every other article for a magazine. I was more of a freelance journalist these days, but I couldn't complain. The flexibility of the schedule allowed me to be a part-time stay-at-home mom, and that was a job I'd never give up for the world.

I was thinking of asking Alex to go pick up more tomatoes for the salad, when I remembered there were a few left in the fridge. I cleaned my hands and opened the fridge, but suddenly swayed at the stench coming from inside. I actually gagged a little and clamped my hand over my mouth and nose.

Alex came into the kitchen just when I slammed the fridge door closed.

"Hey, Tin-tin wants an apple juice—what's wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath, only to gag again when I was hit with the bad smell coming from the fridge again.

"Something's rotten in the fridge," I mumbled.

Alex scrunched up his eyebrows and sniffed the air. "I can only smell the roast..." He walked over to the fridge and I stepped back, my hand once again covering my mouth and nose. When he opened the fridge, I smelled the stench and gagged again.

"Oh, yeah… Phew! I can smell something, all right!" he said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "Maybe it's the fish Dad bought yesterday? I knew it was bad from the smell, but he insisted it was normal—"

When he opened the freezer, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I made it just in time to throw up everything I'd eaten during the day in the toilet.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a knock on the door and then Alex's voice.

"_Bella, you okay? Dad is home, and he's getting rid of the fish."_

I washed my mouth and face, drying them with the hand towel. "I'm fine, I think..."

"_Bella let me in,"_ Edward's voice came from the other side of the door.

I walked out of the small bathroom and was quickly engulfed in Edward's arms.

He cupped my face tenderly, his face a mask of worry. "Are you sure you are all right? You look so pale!" He kissed my nose and hugged me close. I buried my face in his neck, his warmth calming me.

"I'm okay now, just make sure next time that the fish isn't bad."

He pursed his lips. "I do not think it was just the fish, _ma douce._"

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you are coming down with something. Esme had the flu a couple of days ago, right? Maybe you caught it when you both met to discuss the wedding colors?"

Carlisle had proposed a couple of weeks ago, and Esme was in full wedding planning mode. They wanted something grand and decided to marry in March, eight months away. As her matron of honor, I'd been helping Esme any way I could and when she got sick with the flu a few days ago, I'd been practically at her beck and call during that time.

I nodded in understanding. "I think you might be right. The fish did smell bad, but I'd never thrown up just from a smell before," I said, looking up at him and kissing his scruffy chin.

I pulled back and he kissed my lips softly. "Maybe you should see a doctor, just in case?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Cleary on Monday. I had it scheduled when I finished my last session with Dr. Chang two weeks ago. I also had a blood test done on Friday, so I just need to wait."

"I would rather you see a doctor now."

"Edward, it's Saturday and I feel fine now; what's one more day? Besides, Emmett and Rose are coming tonight and I really want to see them."

He sighed and reluctantly nodded. "_D'accord_, but if tomorrow you feel worse, I will be taking you to the hospital."

"Okay."

The night went by without a hitch.

Rosalie and Emmett dropped the bomb that they'd eloped to Vegas before coming here. I was in shock for a minute, but was quick to hug and congratulate them. I still took Rosalie aside and asked what had changed her mind. I knew she was waiting for Emmett to pop the question and had even found the ring one night when she was doing the laundry. She called me and started to immediately plan what she wanted for her wedding.

Rosalie explained that when Emmett popped the question, she knew that a big wedding wasn't for them. They wanted to get married and the minute they got the license to do it, they wasted no time in packing a couple of bags and flying to Vegas. They still wanted to have a small reception when they went back, but they wanted to celebrate with us first.

Edward had immediately reserved a table in one of the best restaurants in town, while I made the calls to invite everyone who knew Rosalie and Emmett. The celebration would be next Friday and everyone promised to be there.

Rosalie wanted to go shopping for a dress to wear, so I called Tanya to come with us. Tanya and I had become very close since Heidi moved to Seattle after she married Demetri. We often went shopping together and had lunch every other day. She'd become my confidante throughout the months of hormone treatments and mood swings. I knew she and Rose would get along just as well as we did.

Monday morning, I went to see my doctor. I hadn't felt sick since Saturday, but I did have a small dizzy spell on Sunday. Luckily, it passed quickly or Edward would have rushed me to the hospital in no time.

I was waiting for my name to be called when the nurse came out and spoke in French to the patients in the waiting area.

Everybody stood up and I sat there with a confused expression. The nurse noticed and addressed me in English. "I'm sorry to have to inform you that Dr. Cleary had an emergency and won't be able to see you this morning. I can reschedule your appointment if you follow me to the office."

There were just four of us in the waiting room, so she was quick to give us a new day and time. I allowed the other women to go first, seeing as they were very much pregnant. When it was my turn, I asked the nurse if she had my blood tests results.

"I'm afraid those are in Dr. Cleary's office, but I can send you a copy later this afternoon. In any case, I'll make sure Dr. Cleary calls you as soon as she's able."

I thanked the kind nurse and rescheduled my appointment for Wednesday, and then went back home. Edward's apartment had changed quite a bit since I'd moved in. He'd gotten a new dining room set and the small study on the second floor was converted into a bedroom for Justine. The small studio on the terrace was expanded and, often, we could be found there, working in companionable silence.

I made my way up there now and found Edward on one of the computers, his glasses on and his lips pursed in concentration.

"Knock, knock!"

"_Ma douce…_" He smiled and stood up, taking off his sexy glasses. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my temple. "You came back quickly—how was the doctor's appointment?"

I sighed and cringed, knowing he wasn't going to like my answer. "She had an emergency and I had to reschedule for Wednesday."

"Bella…" he groaned. "Did you tell the nurse you were not feeling well?"

"Um, no?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, waiting for him to get mad.

I heard Edward sigh and felt him pull me closer. "What am I gonna do with you, _ma douce_?"

I giggled. "Love me?"

He smirked and kissed my forehead reverently. "Always."

Just then, his cell phone rang. I recognized it as the alarm he always set to remind him of meetings and appointments.

He sighed heavily and pecked my lips. "I will be back this afternoon. Alex said he was taking Justine out, so do not worry about picking her up from dance class."

"Okay," I said, pulling him by the collar of his shirt for a more thorough kiss. I had no idea what had come over me, but I was suddenly overcome with a need for him. The kiss was hard and deep, I had an urge to consume him like never before. When I finally pulled back, we were both panting, and I smirked when I felt his arousal poking my hip.

"What was _that_?" he asked breathlessly, peppering kisses down my neck.

"Something to remember me by," I murmured against his ear, palming his erection.

He groaned and, in one sweeping motion, picked me up, his hands kneading my ass. He pushed me against the closed door and kissed me senseless, his hips grinding and pushing his erection right against my clit.

I moaned and fisted his hair while my other hand scratched his back just the way he liked it. I whimpered when he finally pulled back, my head hitting the door. I arched my body, trying to get closer to him.

"Bella… What are you doing to me?"

He kissed down my throat and collarbones, ripping open the front of my dress; a few of the buttons went flying from the force. I released his hair and my hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

"_Tu me rends fou, _Bella," he whispered in my ear. "_Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de toi._"

His cell phone rang again and he groaned.

"Ignore it, we have time," he grunted, pulling the rest of my dress off while kissing me senseless.

I pushed his jeans down with my feet, his erection hitting his lower abdomen once it was released. I licked my lips, but Edward grabbed my chin and pulled my face up.

"Later, right now I _need_ to be inside you."

He pushed my underwear to the side, his finger circling my clit and opening.

"_Putain_, you are so wet… _Est-ce tout pour moi, mon amour?_"

He knew how much I loved it when he talked dirty to me in French, and he was using his deep, smooth and sexy voice to drive me crazy.

"Oh, God, just fuck me already, Edward!"

He slammed inside me and I screamed out his name, his cock filling me was the greatest pleasure he could give me.

"Oh, yeah… you love it when I _fuck_ you, _mon amour? __Tu aimes quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi, non?"_

He slowly pulled out almost completely, only to plunge back in hard—so hard that my back hit the door. I dragged my hands higher and grabbed hold of the doorframe.

"Yes, hold on for me! _Je vais te baiser exactement comme tu le veux_."

He fucked me that way, his body flushed against mine while his cock pounded into me, stroking my G-spot deliciously. He moved steadily, one hand pulling my thigh up higher, the other reaching out for my clit. His thumb pressed down on that bundle of nerves, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Edward! Yes! Don't stop!"

"Look at me, Bella. Look at me!" he hissed.

I tore my eyes open and immediately saw his eyes lit up with fire, his hips never stopping their assault against mine, his movements harder and faster. I knew he was so close and so was I.

"I-I can't stop!" I moaned.

He pinched my clit and I cried out as pleasure surged through me, coming hard, my eyes locked with his. He soon followed, his brows creasing and mouth dropping open. He was coming, gripping my hips almost too tightly. He didn't stop moving, shooting his cum hard inside me in several long bursts. After a few more strokes, Edward stopped his movements at last, resting his head on my shoulder.

We both dragged in desperate breaths, coming down from our joined climax.

"Fuck, that was…" I squirmed a little and whimpered when he slid out of me.

Edward chuckled. "My insatiable girl." He kissed me, his lips pressing down softly against mine, tasting my lips and sucking on them. "I do not know what has gotten into you lately, _ma douce_, but I love it!"

I knew he was referring to the fact that my libido had gone off the charts lately, and I'd literally taken every opportunity to pounce on him every chance I got. I guessed because I was finally free of the excess hormones and the acupuncture had reduced my stress levels significantly. I was healthy and my emotions were back to normal. I was feeling great.

I giggled. "I have no idea, either," I said, kissing his nose, "but I like it, too."

We cleaned up and then Edward ran from the apartment, already at least half an hour late, but saying it was worth it. He told me to dress up, that he wanted to take me out tonight, and I accepted.

Later that day, I was picking out my outfit for the evening when my phone rang.

I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"_Isabella, it's Dr. Cleary. __How are you?"_

I sat down on the bed. "I'm very good, Dr. Cleary. How are you?"

"_I'm all right. I'm just calling to apologize for cancelling this morning and to let you know I sent your blood work results to your email. Did you get them?"_

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh, I haven't checked my email since this morning, let me just open it and print them out."

I picked up my laptop from the nightstand, turning it on and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_Don't worry, Isabella. I'll wait."_

I waited until it loaded up and quickly logged in, but paused for a bit. Dr. Cleary had never emailed me my blood work results before and her voice sounded odd over the phone.

"Should I be worried, Dr. Cleary?"

"_Oh, no, I think you'll be happy with the results."_

"As long as I'm healthy, I'm sure I will."

The PDF file opened and I hit 'print' without even reading the results—not that I would know what the numbers for my blood count meant. We kept a small printer here in the bedroom on the small corner desk; I stood up when I heard the machine printing and made my way toward it.

"_You both seem very healthy."_

I froze, not at her words, but at the last page that the printer spit out. There were only a couple of results there, something about a hormone percentage and, below, one word that practically jumped off the page.

"Oh, my God," I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"_Congratulations, Isabella! The pregnancy test came back positive."_

Positive!

How could my life change so much with just one word?

I could feel my heart pounding as the tears streamed down my face. I swiped at the tears, trying to clear my vision, but it was useless, they wouldn't stop.

I could hear Dr. Cleary still speaking and I tried to pay attention to what she was telling me.

"—_I would like for you to come in tomorrow instead of Wednesday, I have an open spot around noon. Will that be okay?"_

I nodded, but then realized she couldn't see me and squeaked out a "Yes", sobbing silently, my cheeks hurting from the big smile that was surely on my face.

"_All right, then. I'll see you and Edward tomorrow at noon."_

"Bye."

I picked up the sheet from the printer and went back to the bed. I sat down and stared at that word for so long, I didn't even realize it was night already.

It was then that I heard the front door and Edward's voice coming from downstairs.

"Bella? Why is it so dark in here? Bella?"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shit, what's wrong?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked with concern clear in her voice.

They must've seen me on the bed because I heard them conversing in whispers, catching something like they were gonna wait downstairs, and finally the door shutting closed.

Suddenly, Edward was standing in front of me, and seeing him for the first time after receiving the news, all I could do was cry as the emotions overtook me.

"_Ma toute belle…_"

Wrapping his arms around me, Edward hugged me tightly to him. I heard him shushing and asking me what was going on, but I just wasn't able to say anything yet.

"_Ne pleure pas, mon amour._ Please, tell me… what is wrong?" he pleaded. I knew he needed me to help him understand what was going on but I just couldn't. I was so overwhelmed with emotions—overjoyed as well as scared—the idea that I was finally pregnant was finally sinking in, and I couldn't form any words to try to explain.

Edward held me for a moment more before he pulled back, cupping my face in his hand.

"_Ma douce,_ what is it? Did something happen this afternoon?" he asked, concern clearly written all over his face.

"Yes," I rasped out between sobs, nodding my head and wiping my tears with my fingers. "Where a-a-are Ale-ex and Jus-ti-ti-tine?"

"I asked _Tatie_ to take them for the night since we were going out. I called Em and Rose to join us, but I found you like this... What happened?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Dr. Cle-e-ary c-c-called… my b-b-blood test-t-t re-e-e-sults," I tried to tell him, but I couldn't. I simply handed him the sheet of paper I had been staring at all afternoon, and waited for him to read it.

He looked down at the paper, his eyebrows knitting together. Looking back at me, I held it out for him to take it from me. He took it and I noticed the moment he realized what he was reading, because his face turned pale and his eyes snapped back to mine.

"Is this real?" he asked, his hand softly rubbing my stomach in circles.

Tears starting falling again as the memory of him doing that when we first started trying to conceive came back to me. Edward would lay his hand on my lower stomach and plant a tender kiss right below my belly button after we'd finish making love, believing there was something created inside there.

I placed my hand over his and nodded with my eyes closed. "It's real."

Suddenly, his hand was gone and I heard a loud _thud._ I wiped my tears away and opened my eyes.

"Edward!" I screeched when I spotted him, passed out cold on the ground.

Quick, heavy footsteps came up from downstairs, and then the bedroom door slammed open. Emmett stood there, his eyes wild.

"What happened?"

"He passed out!" I yelled, pointing at Edward's prone form on the floor.

"Shit!"

Emmett helped me get him onto the bed. I cradled his head on my lap and was trying to wake him up when I heard Rosalie come into the bedroom.

"Oh, my God! What happened here?" she asked, as she came rushing to my side.

"Edward passed out," answered Emmett.

"Why?" she asked with confusion.

I groaned. "'Cause I told him I was pregnant!"

"You're what?!" they both gasped in shock.

"Bella?"

I snapped my eyes down and found Edward awake. "Oh, Edward! Don't scare me like that again!"

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking up at me. "Is it real? You really are…?" he asked, rubbing my stomach again and with hope shining brightly in his eyes.

"Yes, Edward… I'm pregnant!" I told him, squeezing his hand that lay on my stomach. "I'm finally pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" I told him, giggling.

"You are pregnant!" he said, the biggest smile on his face that I'd ever seen.

"Yes, _we're_ pregnant!" I said again.

"You are pregnant… REALLY? And, you are fine, nothing is wrong?" he asked with worry, yet his smile never faltered.

"I'm fine, Edward. Dr. Cleary scheduled an appointment for us tomorrow, but she said I'm healthy and have nothing to worry about."

Edward jumped off the bed, shouting with joy, and then yanked me up. He spun me around once, crushing me to his hard chest as he brought me back to my feet.

"I love you, Bella. _Je suis si heureux. __Merci beaucoup, mon amour!_ Thank you _so_ much for this amazing gift!" he said, between all the kisses he was raining down on my face.

I giggled. "I love you too, Edward. So much!" I told him, tearing up again.

He placed a finger under my chin and kissed me with wild abandon. Emmett had to clear his throat to remind us we weren't alone.

"Congratulations, guys!" said Rosalie, giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" exclaimed Emmett, as he picked me up in a bear hug.

Edward pulled me back in his arms and kissed my temple. "I am going to take good care of you, Bella. You will see," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed him again, never doubting that he wouldn't.

I should have known that was more than just a promise.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you have all enjoyed this outtake and thank you so much to those who donated to Fandom4OK. _

_The second part of this outtake can be found in the Fandom for Animals Compilation, but I'll post it here and on TWCS on Oct 19th._

_Till next time,_

_~Mina_


End file.
